


What Dreams Do

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and pictures are wonderful things; they can make so many changes to peoples lives!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was sudden, unexpected, and completely unintentional, or so they both thought. 

They were innocently walking through the forest on a seemingly uninhabited world, looking for food, while Rodney and Teyla where trying to fix the DHD and John was off in another direction looking for shelter.

The conversation between Elizabeth and Ronon had gone from, how they always managed to end up stranded or in danger, to Atlantis and then relationships. Inadvertently, Elizabeth had begun teasing Ronon about his lack of relationship with anyone, male or female.

He didn’t remember what she said that made him act, or even if it was something she said, or just something he wanted to do, but without warning, he had taken her by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

Elizabeth was shocked at first, the kiss was unexpected, but she turned it back on him, returning the kiss with just as much force as he was putting on her, but it didn’t stop there, hands began to roam over bodies, through hair, across exposed skin and Ronon began to walk forward, backing her up until she was pressed against a tree trunk on the strange world.

Hurriedly, as if something was coming to separate them forever, they stripped each other of their clothes, dropping them haphazardly over the ground around their feet, vests, jackets, shirts, BDU’s and boots.

Ronon shifted, bending down low enough to kiss along her shoulder blade, his eyes wandering down her exposed body, her delicate skin, her shapely figure, her firm breasts; he was taken in, and there was no escape. He moved down again, kissing along her breast bone, down over her firm stomach and down to her sex.

He looked up as she sucked in a breath in anticipation and then, again, without warning, darted his tongue out to taste her, his eyes drifted up as she shifted to lean heavily on the tree, his tongue darting out to tease and his fingers caressing up her thighs. He had been ignoring the throb of his penis as is twitched at her pleasure, but before long it grew to be too much and he stood up as he slid two fingers into Elizabeth’s welcoming tunnel.

He studied her, his fingers shifting within her, as she leaned against the tree, her eyes closed, her face relaxed, and her hips twitching with pleasure that seemed to spread through her entire body.

‘Elizabeth,’ Ronon whispered gruffly in her ear. He slipped his fingers from her sex and took hold of his erection and positioned himself at her entrance.

‘I need you, Ronon,’ Elizabeth opened her eyes as she said the words, making eye contact with him, ‘I love you,’ she added and shifted her hips forward taking him inside her with one easy, swift movement.

Ronon sat bolt upright in bed looking around the room as the incessant beeping of his alarm clock resonated through his brain. It was a dream, and one he wouldn’t forget anytime soon, in fact he was pretty sure that he would not only retain the memory of it, but that the memory would surface at the most inappropriate times, such as in the middle of a meeting, or when he stepped back through the Stargate to see her waiting for them.

Ronon shifted slightly, his erection throbbing through the sweat drenched sheets he was under. He reached under them and gripped himself firmly; he let his eyes slide closed as he began to massage his length and remembered the events of his dream and what he would have done next.

His hand movements became erratic and as his release took over he whispered her name.

‘Elizabeth.’

He slumped back on the bed and reached over to thump the alarm clock, before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronon moved swiftly through the city, his long legs carrying him easily from place to place as he made his way from his room to the conference room for the morning meeting, he was dreading it, which had to be the first time since he’d come to live in this strange and wonderful city with all these interesting new friends he’d made.

He rounded the corner and moved into the gate room, on the other side of the room; Elizabeth was making her way towards the stairs a few paces ahead of him. Without meaning to, Ronon let out a low groan, his eyes unintentionally watching the sway of her walk as she crossed the room ahead of him and started up the stairs.

This was going to be a long meeting.

He moved up the stairs behind her, wishing his eyes to go anywhere but her backside, and followed her into the conference room to take a seat as far away from her as possible.

The meeting was slow, as he predicted, and torturous as Ronon found he couldn’t watch her without being too obvious, and couldn’t look away when she did simple things like licking her lips or flipping the stylus over in her fingers. Ronon found his mind wandering as the mundane meeting continued.

Elizabeth pushed away from the table and moved around the oddly shaped conference desk to stand behind him, the conversation flicking from their next mission to his current well being and mental state, she rested her hands firmly on his shoulders and began working out the tense muscles that had started last night with him dreaming of stripping her naked and fingering her.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against her chest as she slipped her fingers along his neck and down over his chest as far as she could reach. It was more a shock to him that no one in the room was concerned, confused or even affronted when Elizabeth pulled at the string ties on his shirt and slipped her hands inside.

He could feel her long slender fingers rippling along his muscles, pushing lower and lower as she leaned over, her breasts just out of reach of his mouth. 

She pulled back suddenly and the room was empty of all others who had previously been sitting around, Elizabeth pulled off her red shirt and dropped it on the table in front of him, his eyes locked on it as he listened mutely while she unhooked her bra and laid the item atop her shirt.

She was topless, in the conference room, the doors open and had returned to running her hands down under his shirt and onto his abdomen. She didn’t stop and Ronon groaned loudly as she moved down to the top of his trousers and forced her way inside.

‘No underwear?’ she questioned, the seductive tone of voice made his hips twitch in anticipation of her touch, a touch she was holding back. 

He leaned further back and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and biting down tenderly to tease her as much as she was teasing him.

Elizabeth pulled back quickly and swung his chair around with surprising force and strength; she reached down, untied his trousers and pulled them down to rest on his hips, trapping him in place. She moved away slightly and eased the zipper of her own trousers down before pushing them down just enough to let gravity take over.

He raised his eyebrows at her lack of underwear and then forgot to point it out as she moved to slide her knees onto the chair on either side of his hips, his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes watching her chest and his finger reaching out to touch delicate hips as she moved to sit down in his lap, taking his full length into him as she went.

‘Ronon,’ John said abruptly, tapping his team mate on the shoulder as he passed, ‘You coming or what?’ John left the conference room and Ronon looked around. Teyla and Rodney were talking as they made their way down the stairs and out of sight, John headed off over to the control room and Elizabeth was still sat in her chair as far from him as it was possible to be.

‘Are you ok, Ronon?’ she asked completely calm.

Nothing had happened, not a thing, he was rigid with desire and need and she hadn’t even moved from her chair.

‘I’m fine, sorry, didn’t sleep last night,’ he said, watching as she moved from her chair and left the room, his eyes following the sway of her hips again and he let his head drop back in complete frustration. 

He wanted her.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes widened, his heart thumped in his chest, his brain ticked over, or at least attempted to as the shock set in. Ronon had stepped into his room late that night, ready to fling himself unceremoniously into bed and sleep the night away; but that didn’t seem at all possible.

His eyes flitted down the delicate skin of Elizabeth Weir as she stretched out on his bed, her hair tousled on his pillow, spread from all her movements. The lighting in the room casting her skin a tanned glow that he knew didn’t really exist, her exposed breasts, her taunt stomach, her shapely legs, everything bared and open to his eyes; she was naked.

To top it off, her long arms were stretched across her body, nimble fingers dipped between her legs as she stroked herself; she squirmed at the contact, body writhing on his top sheets, head flipping from side to side. He watched her chest, heaving with the intense breathing of her pleasure.

Ronon stripped off, not daring to take his eyes from her, the curves of her body, the tone of her skin, and the flicker of her muscles as she continued masturbating in front of his eyes. 

His clothes shed in record time, Ronon moved towards the bed and reached out to touch her, testing to see if she was real, or just his imagination; his fingers came in contact with the smooth, soft skin of her ankle; Elizabeth didn’t stop. 

Ronon moved his hand, sliding it up her legs, over her knees, and across her thighs to her hips where he stopped for just a moment to massage the skin of her left hip, his eyes still watching her fingers as she dipped one inside her slick tunnel. He continued, splaying his hand across her stomach before adding pressure as he pushed up her abdomen and between her breasts to her neck.

She groaned in pleasure making his already erect cock twitch in appreciation. He leaned down and pulled a tight nipple into his mouth; he sucked hard and pulled away, stretching her breasts out; he released her and repeated it on the other nipple.

Elizabeth shifted, her fingers moving more frantically, hurriedly seeking her own release, his touch was intimidating, his lips, his tongue, his mouth; one big tease on her body.

Ronon moved his hand back down from her neck, back between her breasts, pushing down on her breast bone as he moved, and across her stomach as it rose and fell with the intensity of her breathing. He gripped her wrist, stopping her from ending the torment of her senses and pulled her fingers up to his mouth.

His own hand replaced hers and he pushed two of his long coerces fingers inside her as he shifted to sit between her legs. He pulled his fingers free and pushed slowly inside her, easing every inch of him inside her waiting tunnel, stretching her, feeling her muscles tense around him until he was in as far as humanly possible.

Ronon paused, disbelieving that he hadn’t woken up yet, disbelieving that he was to the hilt inside the beautiful and delicate Doctor Elizabeth Weir; he pulled back, repositioning his knees to make himself more comfortable on the bed and waited a moment more.

Ronon sat bolt upright and seized the alarm clock that buzzed to his left, frustration coursing through his veins, his head and cock throbbing at the interruption of such a wonderful dream; he threw it across the room towards the door where it impacted at the very second the door chimed.

‘What,’ he shouted and quickly pulled the cover to hide his raised manhood.

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,’ Elizabeth said stepping into the room and then taking in the view of him sitting only half covered on the bed and his alarm clock in piece on the floor at her feet. ‘Did the alarm clock do something to upset you?’

‘Yes,’ he spat shortly, he wanted to add, that she did just as much to “upset” him.

‘Is something wrong, Ronon? You’ve been distracted a lot lately,’ she questioned.

‘I’m fine,’ he said just as shortly, he really wanted to tell her, to shout at her for invading his dreams, and for being naked and extremely beautiful in each and every one of them, he wanted to get out of bed, pin her to the wall and force himself inside her to release the tension she caused in his body. ‘Did you want something, Doctor Weir?’

‘You’re late for your post mission check up.’

‘You came here to tell me that?’

‘I was in the infirmary, Carson mentioned you hadn’t arrived yet, so I offered to come find you,’ she told him, failing to mention that she wanted to ask him about his reaction in the meeting the previous morning, she had noticed he was flushed, and they had all heard him groan in what could only have been pleasure. ‘Ronon, if something is bothering you, you need to tell someone, you can’t go on missions if you’re going to become distracted.’

‘They’re just dreams.’

‘Every night?’ she asked, ‘during the day? All the time, Ronon, in yesterday’s meeting you were…’ She couldn’t bring herself to say, “moaning” or even “watching me”.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said hoping the apology would make her leave so he could take care of the painful erection he was still hiding. ‘Can I get dressed now?’

Elizabeth nodded and turned to leave, she paused in the door and glanced back, he had moved, just enough for her to catch a glimpse of his erection, poking up over the top of the sheet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronon pinned her to the wall, his hungry mouth fixed to hers, as his hands worked their way up under her t-shirt and towards her breasts, he pushed forward, making sure she could feel the hardness of his erection as it pressed up against her stomach.

She moaned and Ronon took this as a sign to speed things up; he pulled her shirt off, not bothering to ease it up but ripping it from her, it was followed instantly by her bra and as he fumbled with the zipper on her trousers, he brushed his lips and teeth over her tight nipples.

He was already naked and it was causing him a great deal of pain to see her still wearing something, anything. He forced her zipper down and shoved his hand down her trousers to stroke long fingers along her slit before shoving one finger roughly inside her.

“Wet and ready,” Ronon thought as he thrust his fingers in and out of her sex a few times, listening to mews of pleasure that pushed out from between her swollen lips. He shoved her trousers down her hips and gruffly grabbed himself; he didn’t wait, or ask permission, he just pushed up inside her, pulling her feet from the ground and wrapping them around his waist.

Elizabeth woke suddenly, sweat soaked from head to toe, her hair tousled from tossing and turning on the bed, her nipples ached and poked out from her drenched t-shirt and she could feel the throbbing between her legs as she ached for release.

She pulled out of bed and reached underneath to get a vibrator she kept hidden and rarely used, and then made her way to the sofa on the far side of the room.

She flopped down on the chair and got comfortable against one corner before reaching between her legs with the vibrator and easing its stilled length deep into her tunnel. Her head dropped back on the back rest of the sofa and she began to work the device in and out of her body.

She allowed her mind to wander to Ronon and what he had done that morning after she had left, she had glimpsed his length then, and she wondered if he had just ignored it or had taken his cock in his hand and began pumping. She imagined it, the pressure he placed on his length, the speed of his hand, each caress, stroke, and fondle. Her mind worked him, pausing at the head to dip the tip of a finger through the slit on top, squeezing his head with thumb and index finger, everything.

She picked up the pace of her vibrator then stopped suddenly to reach out her other hand and turn it on, the slow steady buzz forced a groan from her lips, she reached out again and turned the vibrations up to full, within seconds she was coming, hips raising off the chair, head thrown back and her lips muttering one thing.

‘Ronon.’


	5. Chapter 5

He was trapped, the power system of the city had failed and here he stood in the middle of a corridor halfway between the mess hall and the transporter, none of the rooms on either side of him opened on demand and there seemed to be no other way in or out of this section of the corridor.

He slumped down against a bare patch of wall and waited, eventually someone would fix the power problem and he could carry on to the equipment locker to get ready for their mission, but for now, he was stuck here alone.

A banging on one of the doors caught his attention and he moved over to it, he could hear someone on the other side, banging at the door and shouting.

‘Doctor Weir?’ he called recognising the tone of her voice as frustration set in.

‘Ronon,’ she called back through the sealed doors, ‘can you open these doors.’

He thought for a moment that he could hear fear in her voice. He pulled a knife from his sheath and pried it between the doors’ seal and pushed the knife to one side to create a gap. He slipped his fingers in and Elizabeth did the same on the other side and together they pushed the halves apart.

‘You ok?’ he asked as she stepped, slightly breathless, from the room beyond.

‘Yeah,’ she said with a slight nod, ‘thanks. No way out of here I take it?’

‘Nope,’ Ronon said shortly sliding back down to sit against the wall and looking anywhere but at her.

‘Do I make you uncomfortable, Ronon?’ she asked bravely, and watched him continue to avoid looking at her as well as avoiding the question. When he blatantly changed the subject she moved to sit beside him. She instantly regretted this action as she rubbed her arm against his and instantly thought of his touch in her dreams, from nought to ready in two seconds.

She could jump him here, no one would know.

Ronon shifted, moving slightly away from her, his knees up and his hands dropped between his legs, he wondered if he was too obvious, if she knew he was hiding the markings of an erection that threatened to take over his control.

‘If you don’t tell me, Carson or Heightmeyer what’s going on, I’ll have no choice but to ground you Ronon,’ she looked him with a frustrated glance, ‘John said you were…’

‘I was not distracted.’

‘You got shot Ronon,’ she said pushing up from the wall, and turned to face him, ‘John said you froze, that you got distracted from the task and…’

‘I was not distracted,’ Ronon practically yelled at her and she raised her voice to talk over him.

‘…that you let your feelings for the woman you were with get in your way.’

Ronon looked away again, shifting again to hide his increasing manhood.

‘It wasn’t the woman we were with,’ he said, but didn’t continue for a moment and Elizabeth didn’t say a thing either. Eventually he gave in, took a deep breath and continued. ‘There was a picture on the wall of the chamber we were in; it reminded me of the woman in my dreams.’

He pushed up and walked around a little, mostly keeping his back to her and she stood leaning against the door frame to the room she had been trapped in.

‘In the dreams; I get… intimate with someone, a very desirable and attractive woman, she drives me crazy in these dreams and then I wake up, always just as I’m getting somewhere, before I get…’

‘Ok, I get the idea,’ Elizabeth interrupted and turned away from the muscular man, she was jealous of this woman.

‘The picture in the chamber looked like her,’ he added, ‘and she was very naked on that wall,’ Ronon turned, but Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

She had ducked back inside the dark room, her breathing laboured as a flush of anger crept up her body, she was flat against the wall beside the door, her eyes closed, her mind compiling the information, imagining him on a strange world, looking at a naked drawing of someone, his hands resting over his already hardened length, a response to the image.

She bit her lip and blinked away the thought, it wasn’t fair, whoever this woman was had his undying attention, his willing caress and was just one step away from having his cock deep inside her waiting slit.

‘Doctor Weir,’ his voice was soft, she could hear that he was on the other side of the door and a wave of embarrassment washed over her, he must know by now that she was jealous, he must have figured out why she left the corridor.

The lights in the room flickered on and she heard the doors on either end of the corridor opening, she could escape now, under the pretext of needing to be in the control room to set up the mission, then heading for the equipment room as she was heading out to this planet, this horrible unfriendly planet with the picture of this naked woman on the wall, a naked woman that had his attention while he had hers.

She pushed off the wall and left the room, walking past him quickly and towards the nearest transporter, she stopped, froze, he had spoke, she wasn’t sure she had heard him right; but he repeated his words.

‘It was you,’ he repeated, ‘in my dreams, and on that wall. You distracted me.’


	6. Chapter 6

The prison of the strange planet was cold and dank, the dark walls giving no comfort as Elizabeth sat alone, huddled in the corner, she had tried to stretch up to the bars in the door, but they were high and out of her reach. She could hear John calling down the hall, demanding an explanation, or release, whichever came first, the sound of footsteps followed and Elizabeth closed her eyes as she heard the sickening thump that indicated the guards had knocked him out cold.

Moments later, the door to her cell was pulled open and Ronon was shoved into the room; he looked at her and then averted his eyes, the conversation the previous day having them both embarrassed to be in the other company, and it was doubled by the fact that they were alone together.

She shifted again in the corner, wrapping her arms tighter around her body, the cold in the room suddenly adding to the uncomfortable air she was feeling towards Ronon, had he meant it, had he been serious, was she the cause of his dreams, his frustration, his desire?

Ronon pulled off his coat and moved carefully towards her, despite the fact that they were now very much aware of each other and the proximity between them, she was still his leader and he needed to make sure she was safe and unharmed.

Elizabeth jumped as he placed the long jacket over her, and she looked up giving him a small tentative smile of thanks.

‘Did they hurt you?’ she asked before he had the chance to move away.

‘No, just questioned me about where we lived, who was in charge, and what our purpose was,’ he said taking a seat at a distance from her, but close enough that he could reach out and pull his coat closer to her body, ‘I told them the leader was some guy who didn’t leave the galaxy you guys came from, and that our purpose was to kill the Wraith,’ he paused and looked at her, she was watching him and wondered for a moment if she was considering him as a mate. ‘I didn’t mention home, just avoided that question.’

She nodded and looked away, suddenly self conscious as to where her eyes rested; they needed to talk about this and she was afraid of starting the conversation, but figured he was just as loathsome of it.

‘Ronon,’ she swallowed hard, ‘we need to talk about yesterday,’ she dared another look at him, but he didn’t turn to face her.

‘I don’t have anything else to say, these dreams are driving me crazy, simple as that.’

She looked away again and heaved a sigh, she wanted to give in, wanted to climb on top of him and taste his mouth, they had both had the dreams, but only he had admitted to them. 

‘Dreams about me? Why me?’

‘You’re beautiful, very attractive, smart, funny and confident; I’m probably nothing like what you’re attracted to,’ he said standing and heading to the door.

‘You have feelings for me,’ her voice was choked, she hadn’t fully realised what he meant the day before, he hadn’t said he was attracted to her, he had only said he was having dreams about her, dreams that got his attention in more than one way.

Elizabeth stood up, and moved to the door dropping his coat on the stone bed as she went, she placed a hand carefully on his arm and waited for him to turn and look at her.

‘Ronon, you’re everything I’m attracted to, muscular yet tender, gruff,’ she said the last word with an air of animal attraction; in the last four words, he had managed to learn how she liked to be loved.

He shifted his body to face her, his cock already reacting to how close she was, and the look in her eyes, he wanted her more now than he had yesterday before leaving the city.

Elizabeth reached up and hooked her hand around the back of his neck and eased him down so she could brush a kiss across his lips.

‘You’re not the only one having dreams,’ she said and kissed him hard and passionately.

When she broke the kiss she pushed him back towards the wall to the left of the door, and then pushed him to the ground; she followed him down, straddling his lap until they were both sat on the floor; she kissed him again hard and strong, managing to take away both her own breath as well as his.

When Elizabeth pulled away again she wasted no time in pushing Ronon’s shirt up and running her fingers lightly over his chest, she was rewarded with a growl of pleasure from him.

She pushed back off his lap to sit on his thighs close to his knees and leaned in to place light kisses on his skin from his stomach up to his chest.

Ronon ran his fingers through her hair. When she sucked on one of his nipples, he gripped her hard and let his head fall back against the wall of the cell.

Elizabeth moved as high as she could with his shirt still on and then moved to push the shirt up over his head before starting at the top and working her way down his chest with feather light kisses. When she reached the waistband of his pants she moved back on his legs allowing Ronon the chance to move.

Getting the idea, Ronon shifted his hips down and kept his butt off the ground while she tugged his pants down over his hips to his knees.

Her hands on his legs were a slow torture as she caressed just above his knees and began kissing her way up, alternating between his left and right thighs. She skipped over his length and moved up his chest again to tease him, she intended to give him a lingering kiss, but when she moved to kiss him, Ronon’s hand forcefully pulled her in for another breath taking embrace.

Needing contact, Ronon released Elizabeth’s hair and grabbed her by the hips, she had intentionally kept herself away from his as she kissed him, but was now forced hip to hip with her lover.

A groan escaped her lips as he ground himself against her, she broke the kiss and watched his face as he continued to move her against him, his face full of lust, his eyes dark with desire, his lips parted slightly to accommodate the intensity of his breathing.

She stopped him, moving her hands to his and pulling them from her body so she could stand up in front of him, her feet on either side of his legs, for the first time as she moved, she moved slow, sensually, pealing her clothes from her skin provocatively.

Ronon reached out as she eased her shirt up over her head and ran his fingers down her side to the waistband of her trousers, he didn’t try to remove them as she expected; he simply ran his fingers along to the top of them, pausing on the way from one hip to the other to kiss at her stomach.

She reached down, avoiding his touch and unzipped them, as soon as she released the zipper the item slipped slowly off her hips and down to the ground. 

Ronon moved down to her underwear, a small slip of cotton that was the only cover left on her body, he hooked his fingers under the thin black strap that rested on her hips, but didn’t move to take them off, instead he kissed at the covering, moving down from the base of her stomach to dip his chin between her parted leg and taste the small wet patch of her juices.

Elizabeth’s legs twitched as he repeated the motion, her body shuddering in reaction. She had to grab his shoulders to keep on her feet as Ronon slid his tongue to the side of her underwear and pushed the material to one side.

She was beginning to regret teasing him, she should have just taken his erection in her mouth and drew out the sounds she wanted to hear, but instead, she had teased him, and this was payback; she had no idea he held this kind of control.

He brushed his tongue against her slit and she shuddered from head to toe, he did it again and she squirmed and bit her lower lip to stop from calling out a curse. She collapsed in his arms as he pushed between the slick lips of her slit, the sensation pushing her over the edge of a wonderful orgasm and she twitched in his arms as she came down.

He caught her in time, pulled her close to his body and ran his fingers down from her breasts to dip between her legs, his fingers running between the length of her sex, deep inside with what he assumed was the perfect amount of pressure, he flicked at her clit on each up motion and poked just inside her tunnel on each down, it was only a few strokes before she was coming again, her head buried at his neck, her breathing sending shivers down his spine and her hips pushing between his hands and back down to trap his manhood underneath her.

Ronon didn’t stop, his eyes fixed on her flushed skin as he carried on, enticing a third orgasm from the beauty in his arms, he pushed a single finger inside her as she peaked this time and watched as her hips bucked on his hand to increase the pleasure, she was amazing and for a moment he wondered if she was like this for all her lovers, or if it was him alone that could draw this response from her.

She pushed his hand away not wanting to carry on like this, she wanted him inside her, deep inside her, stretching her to the point of pain. She’d already seen his erection, twice now and she was hungry to feel it.

She moved and slid off his lap to his side, resting on her knees she bent low and ran her tongue up his shaft to slip between the small slit in the head of his length.

Ronon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off him, she looked up affronted at his action, but the look on his face as he rested his head back, his eyes closed was enough to tell her why he had stopped.

‘You’re gonna make me lose it if you do that again,’ he said between harsh breaths.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped when Ronon’s hand slid down her back to disappear between her legs, two of his fingers pushing hard into her tunnel.

‘Maybe you should make me come, I don’t have any protection,’ he said shifting his fingers inside her, her head dropped down as she arched her back and pushed into his hand.

‘I don’t care,’ she said and moved to straddle his lap again. She pushed against him, sliding the head of his cock between her lips a few times before she began to push down onto his length.

‘Elizabeth,’ he said taking a few deep breaths as he held her hips tightly to stop her from moving, ‘I won’t be able to pull out in time,’ he swallowed hard, ‘I’m not even sure I can control myself.’

Elizabeth waited a moment, then leaned in and kissed him gently, she pulled away from his face and smiled at him to let him know it was ok and then without warning, she sat fully down on his entire length letting out a cry of pain at the action and the grip on her hips as Ronon dug his fingers in.

It was real, it was finally real; Ronon was having trouble believing it, but there was one huge fundamental difference between what was happening now, and what had happened in his dreams.

In his dreams, he had always been interrupted before he could feel this beautiful woman pushing onto his length; he had always been interrupted before he could learn what it was like to be deep inside her.

Now, he was there, on a strange world, in a prison cell, for absolutely no reason, he had touched her, kissed her, caressed her and was now enjoying the pace she kept up as she lifted her own hips off him and slammed back down sitting fully on his length, he had stiffened the first time, as she had screamed, but she had almost immediately began to move, shifting her hips back and forth until she became brave enough to begin fucking him hard.

Ronon was holding back, struggling to keep his control as she practically bounced in his lap, stopping every so often to grind her hips against him, he wanted to feel her coming on him before he let go, he wanted to know what it was like to be hugged by her muscles as he brought on a pleasure she had never felt.

He brought his hand up and licked at his thumb before moving it down to rub at her clit, she squirmed and let out a loud groan, her hips bucking on him, her arms tight around his neck, the muscles in her legs squeezing tightly at his thighs and hips. She began to groan with every thrust, and Ronon couldn’t believe the pressure her internal muscles were placing on his cock; he wanted to come now, but refused to let go first.

‘Come on me,’ he said gruffly, adding more pressure to her clit.

Elizabeth needed no more encouragement than this, she let go, calling out her pleasure and breathing his name as her muscles clenched a death grip on his length and her hips twitched, her body falling forward on him, slumped against his chest. 

She pushed off, keeping him inside her she watched his face as she flexed her muscles over him, shifting just a little as she did so, she leaned in to lick his lobe before breathing in his ear a few simple words.

‘I love you.’

He came, his arms around her pulling her close, lifting her off him so he could buck his hips up into her as he emptied his balls into her tunnel. She twitched on him, enjoying the feeling and when Ronon began fucking her hard and fast to finish his orgasm, she came again and slumped completely on top of him as he slid down to lay flat on the floor.

As their breathing returned to normal, Ronon began running his hand up and down her spine, he pushed in between each nodule of it, and felt her shift as a small pleasure ran through her body at his touch.

‘I don’t think we’ve solved the problem with the dreams,’ Elizabeth said shifting her hips to let Ronon fall from her, but not moving off him.

‘No, I think they will get worse now,’ he said finally reaching her neck, where he ran his fingers up into her hair. ‘There is one difference now, though.’

‘Yeah?’ she asked.

‘I can get inside your body if they get too much.’

Elizabeth let out a chuckle, resting her head on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Night:  
Ronon stepped through the gate behind the rest of the team and the familiar planet came swimming back to his senses; the fresh air of Helti was filled with a mixture of scents that reminded him strongly of Atlantis. The chambers he had mentioned to Elizabeth earlier that day were on the path to his right, the village “Tocas” was to his left, up ahead a sky high mountain vanished above the cloud, it was covered in brightly coloured flowers and trees, a view, which he suddenly noticed had taken Elizabeth by surprise, which could only be described as wondrous.

The rest of the team had already begun walking off to the right of the gate and as the last person through the gate, he was forced to wait for their stunned leader to move before he could follow.

‘Doctor Weir,’ he said trying to avoid a tone of frustration.

Elizabeth turned suddenly and realised the others had moved away, she quickly moved to follow them, her eyes returning to the mountain and she used the proximity to Ronon to guide her to their destination.

As they neared the chambers, Ronon could feel that something had changed since he was here two days pervious, he spotted movement to his left and quickly reached out to grab Elizabeth, he pulled her back closer to him and raised his gun in the direction of the movement. Up ahead, John and Teyla had seen the same thing and John was currently signalling to Teyla and Rodney to move back and join Ronon.

A sudden swish sounded from seemingly everywhere and Ronon felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm, he looked down to find a dart lodge in his arm just below the shoulder, he looked confused for a moment before realisation set in and he turned to see fear in Elizabeth’s eyes as he collapsed.

The room he woke in was small and dark, but even through the haze of the tranquiliser he could make out two figures standing in front of him, their shapes where silhouetted by a bright light that almost blinded Ronon.

‘Where is she from?’ a gruff voice that rivalled his own demanded. ‘The woman you walked with, where is she from?’

‘Our colony,’ Ronon replied, ‘she’s a translator,’ he didn’t understand this at all; they had attacked them, and were asking questions regarding Elizabeth.

‘Where is your colony?’

‘On another planet,’ Ronon said, the setup of the room was designed to intimidate, but these people had no idea what intimidation was, standing in a Wraith hive ship and watching friends being tortured and killed was intimidation, this was just a bright light in his face.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through Ronon’s leg, a pain that led straight to his groin, but as it faded it left a tingle behind that felt excessively good.

‘Where is your colony? Who is in charge there?’

‘I don’t know the address to the planet,’ he lied, ‘and the leader does not visit the colony.’

The pain surged again and Ronon unexpectedly wondered if the tingle was what it would feel like to be inside Elizabeth, a thought he shortly regretted as his groin reacted to the images in his head. 

‘So far,’ this time the other man spoke, ‘we have believed nothing you have said.’

‘That’s not unexpected, you ambushed us, drugged us and brought us here to ask us questions,’ Ronon shifted his seat lifting the back two legs from the floor and moving forward slightly. ‘What do you expect me to tell you?’

‘The truth,’ the first man spat, ‘who is the woman you were with?’

Ronon thought fast, he remembered Rodney telling the people who guarded the chambers that their leader was a woman called Elizabeth Weir; he couldn’t very well tell these people that the same person was the one they were asking about.

‘Her name is Vincension, she’s a translator from our colony, a very good translator at that,’ he had lied his way out of many situations, but for some reason, he didn’t like this lie, perhaps it was because it wasn’t completely a lie.

‘Put him in isolation for the night,’ the second and quieter man ordered and Ronon was hoisted out of his seat and dragged to a cell.

The next morning as he was dragged back to his chair, Ronon could hear the faint calls from John from a nearby door, as the door opened and a guard emerged, he was gifted with the words John was screaming, every other word of which was a profanity.

The process of intimidation began again and Ronon kept his lies, Elizabeth’s name, the fact that their leader didn’t visit, that Elizabeth was merely a translator.

Eventually they got bored of listening to the same “lies” over and over and ordered the guards to put him in a cell. Out of his chair and back out into the dark corridor, Ronon expected to be pushed back towards the isolation cell, but instead he was steered to the door he had heard John screaming from. As the door opened, he heard a sickening thud and watched as half way up the row of cells a guard emerged and slammed the door, he traded a joke with another guard and they passed by Ronon on their way out. 

He vaguely realised that John had fallen silent as he was shoved into a cell and the thought of his commanding officer was driven from his mind as he saw the only other occupant of the cell; Elizabeth.

~~**~~

Current Day:  
It occurred to Ronon, as he lay once again fully dressed on top of the one man stone bed in the cell, his arm draped across Elizabeth’s hip and his coat covering them, that the people of this world were afraid of the woman.

He honestly couldn’t blame them, she had frightened him when he first met her, this one small and beautiful woman was in charge of over forty people, they had little to no contact with their home and, as he began to make friends, he took in the amount of respect that she demanded. Even Teyla had more respect for her that she did for John, yet he hadn’t yet worked out why.

‘You asleep?’ he croaked in Elizabeth’s ear.

‘Yes,’ she replied and Ronon grumbled at the touch of humour on her voice, it was a stupid question and he knew it.

‘I need to tell you something, in case they come for you,’ he sucked in a breath, taking in the still fresh scent of fruit from her hair. ‘I lied to them when they asked me your name,’ he squeezed his eyes closed, he didn’t want to tell her her new name to them, but he had no choice, if they asked her and she said the wrong thing, he was afraid they would kill her, ‘I told them your name was…’ he trailed off.

‘Ronon,’ she said a little too sleepy to really ask him to repeat it.

‘I told them your name was Vincension.’

Silence.

Elizabeth didn’t move, she was carefully choosing her words at this point, it might have been a coincidence, but she very much doubted it.

‘Where did you hear that name?’

‘Sheppard,’ he answered quickly, hoping he could pass it off as just something he had mentioned.

‘And where did he get it from?’

‘He didn’t say.’

Elizabeth turned in his arms and looked him in the eye, she could see right through that lie and he knew it, he stiffened as her gaze changed from curious to demanding.

‘Where did he hear it from?’

‘He apparently read your file; he said it was a part of your name, Elizabeth Vincension Weir. It’s a beautiful…’

‘Don’t,’ she spat and climbed out of the make-shift bed.

She was ready to explain the name when the door opened and before she could do anything, Ronon was stood in front of her and guns were pointed at the pair of them.

Silence, he waited, the demand had to be in there somewhere, what did they want?

Without saying a word, the swish sounded and Ronon felt, once again, the pain of the tranquiliser dart.

He was getting tired of this, shoot, pass out, wake up somewhere new – it was frustrating, and not only that, it hurt like hell.

He pushed up from the floor and looked around, he was looking at the elegant and colourfully designed chamber he had stood in just days ago, and as he looked up the wall to his left, he realised something sickening, he was in the one chamber that held the picture of Elizabeth. One that he and the others had agreed they wouldn’t let her in when they returned.

‘Oh my god.’

Elizabeth’s voice was like a dagger to the heart, he turned slowly to look at her as she stared up at the wall and the picture on it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Helti were a proud people, they prided themselves on their culture, their beliefs and their history, a history they had built the chambers around, the pictures on the walls that stood along the side of the room, where stories were told, stories the Heltian people believe had happened and will happen again. They had explained to the dead ears of Rodney McKay that their “Lady of Peace” would one day return; that she and she alone would bring along a child who would one day banish all evil from the galaxy. In this case, it was the Wraith.

When Ronon and the others had first been shown this room, they had stood dumbstruck at the wall, just as Elizabeth did right now, they had stood for almost a whole ten minutes examining the pictures of an elegant woman, standing tall, naked and very pregnant.

There had been no mistaking it then, and there was no denying it now, the drawing was perfect, everything from her long brown curls, to the birthmark on her stomach that Ronon had spotted when they where naked back in the cell, her long legs carried her well and her fingers ran along the underside of her stretched belly, seemingly supporting the growth of her child.

Ronon couldn’t help but watch Elizabeth as she ran her eyes from the woman’s feet, skin tone matching perfectly to her own, across the slightly stretched mark on the stomach detailed to match the shape of what Elizabeth described to herself as a sun, and up over her firm breasts to the face which housed emerald green eyes and was surrounded by waves of brown curls that hung just below her shoulders. She was shocked, to say the least.

‘Oww,’ Johns voice echoed oddly through the bright chamber and Rodney moved over to where the Colonel lay and glared down at him.

‘That’ll serve you right for shouting all the time.’

‘Well, if you had replied when I called for you guys, I might not have considered that you were all dead,’ John’s mind suddenly kicked in; he sat bolt upright and looked around.

Ronon watched him take in the surroundings, Rodney to his right, obviously too close as John reached out and pushed the scientist away slightly, Ronon sat to his left and Elizabeth just beyond him. Ronon looked down to his lap when John followed Elizabeth’s gaze to the brightly coloured wall, Teyla was completely forgotten as he suddenly realised his commanding officer was examining the very thing he didn’t want her to see.

A tinge of anger shot through Ronon as John looked back at Elizabeth, he could see the cogs working in his mind, he was wondering if she really looked that good, pregnant or not, he didn’t get the chance to react though as a groan from behind Elizabeth caught everyone’s attention, including Elizabeth’s.

Teyla was sprawled uncomfortably on the floor; one leg trapped bent back, and a rock behind her back that pushed the left side of her stomach up. Elizabeth turned and helped the Athosian into a sitting position, being careful not to hurt her leg in the process, and then she got up and moved over to the only door in the room.

The shock had obviously settled in as she calmly tried the door, which didn’t budge, then anger and frustration took over and she thumbed hard on the stone arched closings. Back to calm again, Elizabeth rested both hands on the door and let her head drop between her outstretched arms.

It wasn’t until Ronon and Teyla approached her that he realised it wasn’t frustration or anger, or anything else other than sheer embarrassment, he couldn’t help thinking she looked very sexy, flushed from head to toe, her eyes closed and her back arched in an attempt to hide her demeanour.

She composed herself quickly and turned abruptly, ignoring every other person in the room; she crossed the chamber and vanished into an arched corridor.

‘I don’t think she likes the portrait,’ the sarcasm in John’s voice seemed to break the tension in the room and Rodney let out a short slightly un-amused laugh.

Ignoring the comment, Ronon crossed the room and, ignoring shouts from Teyla and John, vanished into the corridor behind Elizabeth. They had been told that the corridor only led to a small bedroom, it was rarely used, but was there just in case the day’s caretaker had worked too late and the doors had closed.

Stepping quietly into the room he watched Elizabeth’s back, she sat on the bed, face turned away, shoulder slumped and from what he could see of her face, she was still fighting with the embarrassment of the situation.

‘Doctor Weir,’ he said tentatively, not at all sure if calling her Elizabeth would make the situation any easier.

‘Were any of you going to tell me about that? Or were you going to hope I didn’t see it?’

‘Sheppard said it would be a bad idea to bring you here, you were supposed to only see the two chambers the Helti couldn’t translate.’

Her head dropped and Ronon was afraid, for a moment, that she would completely lose her composure and begin crying. In an attempt to ease the possibility, he moved over to her and sat down on the bed as close to her as possible.

‘A desirable and attractive woman,’ she said, ‘you forgot “naked and pregnant”.’

‘I kept to the important parts,’ Ronon said, surprised to hear her chuckle at him.

‘It’s impossible,’ she continued, massaging the temples with one hand stretched across her forehead, ‘that picture… it’s just not possible, the hair, the eyes…’

‘The mark on her stomach,’ Ronon added with a knowing smile and Elizabeth chuckled again.

‘Was I what you imagined?’

‘More, especially after I studied that picture, I wanted to reach out and feel the baby,’ Ronon reached over and spread his long fingers over her stomach.

‘Who shot you?’ Elizabeth suddenly realised that he had been distracted here, that he had come back with a bullet lodge in his arm.

‘It was an accident, Sheppard was teaching the caretakers to use the P-90, he just wanted to check it out; and it kinda, ricocheted around the chamber.’ As he spoke, he moved his hand from her stomach to slide between her thighs, which in her lady-like posture, where closed to him.

‘We can’t, not here,’ she said grabbing his hand, she saw the dejection in his eyes as she turned to look at him and instinctively stretched up to kiss him.

Ronon reached his arms around her and pulled her into a strong and comforting embrace as he increased the kiss from a soft linger to a passionate lovers’ kiss.

‘Ronon, Elizabeth, door’s open, lets get the hell out of here,’ John shouted from the chamber and they parted quickly and left the small room to head home.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth dragged everyone up to the conference room the moment they arrived back in Atlantis and shortly after, began to regret wanting it over and done with.

‘You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t hear it,’ Rodney was saying as Elizabeth held the cool glass of water to her forehead, using it and her arms to block her face, ‘they weren’t exactly quiet.’

‘I was unconscious, remember,’ John spat at the scientist; ‘I don’t remember anything beyond that guard opening the door to my cell.’

‘They were having sex, literally,’ Rodney had said that exact same line four times since they entered the room, and no one else at the table had admitted to hearing anything.

‘Well at least someone was having fun,’ John said, looking like he’d missed something important.

‘They were having sex.’

Elizabeth’s patience was running very thin, she closed off the conversation around her, but she swore to whatever God was out there that if Rodney said that line one more time, she’d throw the glass at him.

‘In prison,’ Rodney added this time, and looked around the room. ‘They were having sex.’

She let go, the glass in her hand flew across the room just missing Rodney’s head and shattered against the wall on the other side. Every face in the room was instantly on her, but silence fell.

‘We’ve been tranquillised, interrogated, locked in a room with a picture on the wall that for some reason looked a lot like me, and then let go; I for one don’t care that someone in that prison managed to get some,’ she looked around at the shocked faces that lined the table. ‘I think we’ll skip this meeting, I expect full reports, excluding the fact the fact that someone was having sex, in my inbox tomorrow morning.’

Elizabeth stood up and left the room, pushing roughly at the door as she went, she briefly heard John ordering Rodney to clean up the broken glass before she was out of the gate room and heading towards the nearest transporter.

The shower water felt like heaven on her skin, and it washed away all the grime of the prison cell, and even as it lifted the pressure of the last two days, she knew it would never erase the memory of Ronon, not that she really wanted to lose such a thing, but she couldn’t help but feel dirty from what had gone on between them, especially now that she knew they had been heard.

She made no effort to scrub her skin, just turning her face up into the spray and letting it consume her, as her mind worked a furious pace of what she wanted and what she didn’t, or at least, what she thought she didn’t.

She wanted Ronon; to be with him, to feel his touch, his strong yet gentle hands; she wanted to repeat what had happened in that prison, only somewhere much more private.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life here, in the best city she’d ever set foot in, but this and the previous want seemed in conflict with each other, if she got involved, if she let her heart take over, would the SGC really let her stay here, in control, or would they just see someone who would have relations with someone under her command.

Ronon wasn’t technically under her command; he wasn’t a member of the expedition. Even as this fact came to mind, she knew only too well it was a lame excuse.

She didn’t want to die. That was just a constant, she didn’t want to be shot, fed on, or taken by an illness, and least of all, she didn’t want to die alone, she was single, in her mid 30’s and in charge.

Unwillingly, Elizabeth thought of the wall in the chamber, the colours, and the tone of the woman’s skin, the shape of her legs, arms, chest and breasts. Her green eyes, dark red lips, the way her lips parted, just slightly, the marks, scars, cuts and especially the birthmark on her stomach, the detail was there.

She looked down, running her fingers over the mark on her skin, a slightly crocked circle with a few points sticking out, when she was younger, her father had taken a picture of it and they had drawn around the shape adding a few extra points to make it into a sun.

Elizabeth didn’t stop with the mark; she let her fingers drift across her firm stomach, wondering just for a moment if what she and Ronon had done, was the start of her looking exactly like the woman on that wall.

That was an uncertain want, children. She always did want them, but when she had met Simon, the thought had vanished, he didn’t want them, he didn’t want to have them, or adopt them or even foster them, nothing to do with children if he could help it. He’d thought this for so long; he’d even, before he was 30, made sure it would never happen.

But did she want children here and now – that was a completely different question.

Before she had the chance to think of an answer, the door chime rang; she switched off the shower and pulled on a bathrobe before leaving the bathroom and opening the door.

‘Ronon!’

‘Sheppard sent Teyla and McKay back to Helti,’ he said and waited for a response, but none came. ‘Can we talk?’

A sly and cheeky grin broke across Elizabeth’s face, she didn’t think that word was in his vocabulary, most men ran when a woman asked that, but Ronon, he was silent most of the time, speaking only when he had something worth adding, now he wanted to talk? She composed herself and stepped aside.

‘Why did…’

‘You’re embarrassed that McKay heard us on Helti,’ Ronon cut in, he didn’t really come to tell her about Helti, on the contrary, John had said not to tell her, ‘I can understand that, but…’

‘I was not embarrassed by his mad ranting, I was frustrated with the whole thing, I have absolutely no idea how long we were there, and the last thing that’s on my mind is that…’ she paused to take a few breathes, an attempt to calm and anger slowly rising, ‘that picture. If I’m embarrassed about anything it’s being exposed like that.’

‘I want one of those to hang on my wall, so that every night and every morning I can see you that way,’ he watched her turn her back to him and walk towards the window, ‘but, if I did that, I wouldn’t sleep, and I’d never get rid of the constant erection.’

She let out an air of breath that was a suppressed laugh and dropped her head; the image of him walking every day around the city with tented trousers and flushed skin was a great thought. Then maybe he’d be more ashamed than she was.

She didn’t push him away when he approached and wrapped his strong arms around her middle, his lips pressed to her neck and she could feel his sex against her lower back, but when he began to untie the robe that she had donned from the shower, she stopped him. The fear of turning into that picture, of making it become that true was scary, and she had yet to decide if having children was what she really wanted, the main problem being the lack of birth control on Atlantis, it hadn’t been an essential to bring on the original expedition, and it definitely wasn’t something she had put in a request form from the SGC.

She turned to face him, but didn’t meet his eyes, her hands on his chest, her eyes resting on a point just above her fingers; she could feel the speed of his heart as he waited.

‘I need time, Ronon; please.’

Her chin was tilted up and saw him nod, he didn’t let go, but instead he leaned in and kissed her gently, never expecting a response from her, he stepped back let go of her chin and the straps of the robe he had managed to undo and began towards the door.   
Ronon turned before opening the door and looked her over, her eyes pleading and afraid, her lips slightly parted, just as the robe was, he could see the bone between her breasts, all the way down to the delicate sprinkle of hair between her legs. He turned, opened the door and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Alone in his room again, Ronon stripped off, the pressure of his hardness against his trousers was too much, he shouldn’t have looked back at Elizabeth before leaving her room, he wanted her, wanted to kiss her whole body, take in the sounds she made and memorise what caused them.

He knew he’d get it eventually, he just needed to be patient, if not tonight, she would come to him tomorrow; he had seen something in her tonight that he had never seen before; fear. This however was not fear of dying or being replaced on Atlantis, or even of losing close friends, it was the fear of what was real, what was tactile and right in front of her eyes.

He had seen in her eyes, felt from her touch and how she held her composure that she was scared that the picture on the wall was really her, that she was probably already pregnant and above all, she was afraid of what that picture and her presence meant to the people of Helti.

It scared him too, but the thought that suddenly invaded his head was even scarier. What if she didn’t want children?

He dropped back on the bed, frustrated that even after that thought he was still ready to take her, he would understand if she felt her place in Atlantis was too important to risk for a family, but he wanted a child, someone who could carry on the limited Satedan bloodline.

He wanted her more, he hadn’t stopped thinking about her for over three weeks, three weeks in which he’d had very erotic dreams about her, not just at night, but in the middle of the day, lingering thoughts of how she stood as she saw them off on their next mission, the glint in her eyes when they returned in one piece.

He was in love with her, more than he’d been in love with anyone before.

The chime rang and before Ronon had the chance to move he heard her voice from the other side asking if they could talk. He pulled his trousers back on and opened the door.

She must have caught some attention, walking from her room to his; she caught his now, she still had the robe on, but he didn’t have a clue if she had dressed underneath it. He let her step inside and then closed the door.

‘It doesn’t suit me,’ she said and he gave her a confused look that made it only too clear he had no idea what she was on about, ‘Vincension, it was my grandmother’s name, she died the day I was born.’

Ronon moved forward and wrapped his arms around her to hug her close as she fought back the tears.

‘I used to talk to her at night time, when I was a kid, promising her that one day I would pass the name on to a child that could live up to the name, that would match her personality.’

Ronon said nothing, his heart was pounding in his chest, she wanted him and wanted to be with him, wanted to make love to him and above all, wanted a baby with him; she was willing to risk the scrutiny of her superiors.

He moved her gently towards the bed and eased her down to sit on the edge before crouching down in front of her, his hands on her knees he gazed up at her.

‘Is this really what you want?’

His voice sounded strange to even him, his heart racing, beating faster with every second that passed, if he was wrong, he would be hurt, and dejected, but if he was right… if he was right… he couldn’t even comprehend it.

Elizabeth nodded, ever so slowly moving her head up and down, but she had not hesitated and as soon as she stopped, she reached in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When she pulled back she ran her hands down the sides of his face, down his arms to his hands still resting on her knees. From there she moved up her own legs and tugged at the ties of her robe, separating them and dropping the ends down the end of the bed beside her legs.

Ronon’s hands moved on their own accord, pushing up her legs and forcing the robe to gape enough that he could see her stomach, he took hold of the edges of the robe and parted them pulling them enough that the garment slid from her shoulders and she was sat naked in front of him.

He leaned in and kissed her stomach before moving to her left side and kissing the birthmark, he couldn’t help it; he was taken by it. Moving up, he kissed her lips passionately and pulled to his feet, bent almost double to keep the contact he removed his trousers again and then pulled her from the bed so he could drop her only item of clothing to the floor.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down her body, before growling, he noticed this brought on a blush of shyness and looked up to meet her gaze.

‘Get on the bed,’ he had meant it to come out more polite than that, but passion and desire was stopping that section of his brain from functioning properly and it shocked him slightly when she actually obeyed and crawled onto the bed to lay slightly to one side on her back, head on the pillow.

He started from the base of her feet, kissing her arches and listening as she giggled at the touch, she had ticklish feet and he darted his tongue out to the centre to test it and she withdrew her foot from his hand in response.

Ronon grinned up at her before reaching for her other foot, she shifted it out of reach instinctively and another chuckle escaped her lips. He reached out quickly, grabbed her foot and pulled it towards him, as he grabbed her though, she tensed at the knee and hip and he not only pulled her foot and leg towards him, but her whole body slipped easily down the bed.

‘Who said you could move, Weir,’ he said playfully and she laughed, a sound he found he loved more than anything except her.

The seriousness of them both wanting to have a child had faded, neither of them cared for the moment that they had been together for no more than a day; for both of them, it felt completely natural.

Elizabeth shifted back up the bed as Ronon continued, repeating the licks on her feet and then moved to her ankles, and up her legs, alternately sucking and licking the flesh inside on his way up.

He paused at her knees, another ticklish spot revealed, only this ticklish spot was more erotic than funny, and he noticed as he tested again with his tongue that along with her laughter, she shifted her hips and her thigh muscles flexed, he did it again and wondered if he could make her come from just licking her behind the knees. He pushed the thought aside for testing another day and continued up her thighs.

He loved the groan that escaped as he teased the inside of her thighs, so close to her sex that he could taste her juices, but he resisted the urge to taste more and moved over to her hips; he froze.

Bruises on her hips were clear as the day’s sky, purple and black, a thumb print on the front of her hips and four fingers down the sides, he placed a thumb over one of them and instantly corrected himself, HIS thumb print on the front and HIS four fingers down the side.

‘They’ll heal,’ she said languidly realising why he had stopped.

‘I hurt you?’

‘I didn’t notice until we woke up in the chamber, but all it did was reminding me just how good it felt to have you inside me.’

Another low growl escaped him and Elizabeth’s hips twitched in response to him. He kissed each of the bruises on each side and then kissed her just above her sex, slipping his tongue down between her pussy lips and she jerked at the sudden contact letting out a strange mewing sound.

He moved on, up her stomach, kissing at her sides, at her birthmark again and across the whole of her abdomen until he was kissing at the flesh just underneath her breasts. He started up between them until he managed to kiss her lips, a tender lingering kiss that told her only too clearly that he was not done exploring.

Up this high, Ronon took the advantage of her parted legs and pushed himself against her, feeling his ridged length slip easily between her sex and coat instantly in her wetness. He continued with this as he moved from her mouth to her left ear, sucking in the lobe a second before moving down to her shoulder and down to her left breast.

He avoided the nipple for a while before finally taking it between his teeth and biting it tenderly, her groans and hands urging him to do more, he tested just how much he could bite and pull before he began hurting her, he found she told him were to stop and having learned the level, he moved to the other breast, repeated the whole test and then rose to her lobe and back to her mouth. 

He was panting just as much as she was by this point, his painfully erect cock soaked with her fluids, but still continuing its easy pace between her lips, pulling down enough to brush at her entrance, before pushing up to poke at her clit.

‘I love you, I love your birthmark, I love your body, and I love your soul.’

Before she could respond to his declaration, Ronon disappeared down her body and kissed at the mark on her stomach before dipping his tongue eagerly into her sex. She cried out, the desire he had built up on his exploration finally let lose and she gripped his head and pulled him close as he ravished her.

Her hips bucked against his face, her fingers entwined in his locks, she was sure they would never find their way out again, but she didn’t care, his tongue took the length of her, brushing her clit and sucking it between his lips, before teasing slowly down to her heated and pulsing tunnel to dip once inside before he returned to her swollen bud.

He was ready to push a finger inside her when she pushed him away, and he looked disappointedly up at her face, her eyes were closed, the heated flush spread across her chest and neck, she took a few deep breaths before looking down at him.

‘I want you, Ronon,’ she breathed.

‘Not yet, I want you to come first, I want to taste you.’

Elizabeth sat up and kissed him, not ashamed to taste herself in his mouth.

‘Then let me taste your cock,’ as she said the words, her hand took hold of his length and she stroked long and hard.

He shifted, laying beside her top to tail, so he could continue to draw out her orgasm with his tongue, he rested one leg along the bed, pushed up slightly at the hip, his other leg across her chest, knee on the other side of her head, she took hold of his cock and ran her tongue over it, he faltered, breathing hard he forced himself to ignore her mouth on his length and continue with her body.

He continued by sucking her clit between his lips and getting the desired effect, her mouth left him and he heard her head hit the pillow. After a few minutes she had recovered and he felt her lips around the head of his cock and her sucking on it, her tongue running over the head. Not giving her a chance to get too much of him, he pushed two eager fingers inside her and began thrusting them in and out.

He felt her internal muscles tense instantly, and as he curled up his fingers, he darted his tongue between his lips to flick her clit, she came, her body writing beneath him. He withdrew his fingers and moved his mouth down to take in her liquids, swallowing everything she gave him. He was vaguely aware of her groans, but very aware of the tight grip her hand had on his length.

He reached between them and pulled her hand from himself and kept a tight hold of it as he continued to taste her, letting her come down slowly, but not reach the bottom of her pleasure.

A few moments later, he pulled back, turned and kissed her, his fingers between her legs not letting her body relax completely.

‘You taste good,’ he smiled, laying on the bed beside her, he glanced down to his hand as it ran up her stomach to her breasts and he caught sight of another place he had bruised her, her nipples, still erect, were slightly discoloured, he had bitten too hard, but she didn’t seem to care. ‘I want you on top,’ he said kissing her again and they moved together, her legs straddling his, her body pressed against his, she kissed him again, her hand working his length a little before she positioned it just right and sat back on him.

It was hard to tell who groaned first or even who groaned loudest, but they both groaned loudly, Elizabeth’s hands spread on his chest, while Ronon’s where back on her hips and he consciously moved them to her thighs, not wanting to upset the bruises he had already created.

She began to move, pushing forward on his hips and then back to create a deeper penetration, she repeated it again and again, pushing back harder each time, she wanted more of him than she could take, his size and length filled her completely and made her feel like she was on the greatest emotional rollercoaster available.

The build in her stomach, the racing of her heart, the thought of what they were doing, of what people would think – not that she cared at the best of times, let alone now – it was amazing. She picked up the speed of her movements, but continued in the same light for a while more, when she finally shifted to change the rhythm and movement, Ronon changed too.

He slipped his hands under her thighs lifting her up off him and dropping her back down, he couldn’t get the speed he wanted and after a few times doing this he lifted her and kept her up and he pivoted his hips up to slam into her, she collapsed forward, knees on the bed, head on his chest and arse in the air, she opened herself to him, he felt great.

She could feel pain in her thighs, right beside her sex, but she didn’t care, the pain and bruising was well worth it, and the pain was adding to her pleasure as she built quickly feeling his pubic bone hit her clit as she shifted her hips to meet him, she was coming again before she even realised it, and before she could get hold of the information fully, Ronon was coming too, pushing his hips up hard in short thrusts, barely moving back between them.

He dropped back to the bed, and she landed limply on top of him. Harsh breathing, skin on skin, her breath against his chest and his on the top of her head, it took them both a moment before either could move, and it was Ronon who moved first, shifting her off him onto her back on the bed at his side, he lifted her legs to rest her hips on his thighs dropping her legs across his.

She reached out for his hand, bringing it up to kiss at his palm before moving it down to rest on her stomach, she turned her head to face him and whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

‘I love you, Ronon.’


	11. Chapter 11

Rodney and Teyla returned the next morning to meet Elizabeth in the gate room, as she and Teyla followed Rodney to the infirmary – he had cut his arm when he tripped over a rock on their way back to the Stargate – Teyla filled her in on all the details they had found out.

They had spent the whole night, learning only what Rodney had originally been told, although he hadn’t listened, it was all the caretakers knew.

‘They call her their “Lady of Peace”, although they know no details about her or the child she carries, they have managed to translate that she will bring their saviour to the galaxy,’ Teyla explained as they left the gate room and walked the length of the corridor beyond.

‘The wall doesn’t say if the kid is male or female, or even at what age it’s supposed to do its magic, but apparently “it” will destroy the Wraith,’ Rodney added as he stepped into the transporter and clicked the destination.

‘Other than that, all we found was that this was a destiny that would repeat itself time and again until it was done correctly.’

‘Correctly?’ Elizabeth questioned as they stepped into the infirmary.

‘Yes, Valnor, one of the caretakers told us that the story tells of it happening many times, but each time, the child is not strong enough to kill all the Wraith, and it is killed before the task is completed. They believe that when this child completes the task fully, it will end its loop.’

‘They have one other belief to go with it,’ Rodney said turning to face Elizabeth by one of the beds. ‘They have it in their heads that when that happens, the wall will vanish, as will the child and its parents.’

Elizabeth’s heart had sank several notches by this point, it was bad enough to think that, if this child was her own, it would either fail and die, or they would all cease to exist.

‘That’s a fable I’m happy to say we will no longer be interested in. Get checked out, eat, and rest, no one is going back there again,’ Elizabeth said and left the room.

 

Life in the city returned to normal for everyone except Elizabeth and Ronon, they were exploring their relationship a little more each day, testing boundaries and bodies.

Elizabeth found that Ronon spent a lot of time in the control room, watching her as she worked; she made a point, after a few days of giving him tasks to do before they reached the room, just so he could keep her in sight.

On times when he wasn’t trying to undress her with his eyes, she would follow him, sit watching him across the mess hall, or standing in the doorway to the infirmary while the team got ready for off world missions, and most of all, sneak into his room at night and watch him sleep, at least for a moment.

She stepped into his room on this particular night to watch him and found him absent from his bed, it was late so she assumed he was in the bathroom, she listened at the door and there was nothing but silence.

She left the room and made her way to the gym, he was there, and taking what seemed to be a lot of frustration out on a punch bag. His bare back was turned to her and she watched as his muscles flexed with the effort.

Elizabeth stepped in and locked the door, he didn’t stop, didn’t seem to have noticed, he just carried on punching at the makeshift bag. Moments passed, and Elizabeth remained by the door watching him, tracing the sweat beads that made their way down his spine with her eyes.

After about ten minutes, she moved from the wall and stepped up close to him, placing a light touch on his back and Ronon stopped, his head hung.

‘How long have you been here?’

‘About ten minutes,’ she replied running her fingers carefully up his back, feeling his tense muscles. ‘What’s wrong Ronon?’ she leaned in and kissed his back and then waited for the reply.

‘I’m useless,’ his gruff voice was low and disappointed; he’d obviously thought this over several times and come back to the same conclusion.

‘Useless? At what?’

Ronon turned, his eyes showing his anger as she held her gaze, his muscles were twitching in protest at the extensive workout they had suffered.

‘It’s been almost two months, and you’re not even showing signs of being pregnant.’

Elizabeth dropped her head trying desperately to hide the small smile that was threatening the corners of her lips, she bit her lower lip and looked up at him, taking his gaze back and holding it until she could release her lip and talk to him.

‘Ronon, its ONLY been two months, some women are lucky enough to skip morning sickness, and without going to Carson, I wont know if there’s a life in me until I either show, or stop having my menstrual cycle.’

She reached up, running her fingers gently over his cheek, down to his lips and then down over his chest, she lingered at the base of his stomach for a moment.

‘You’re not useless, you’re wonderful,’ she smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed him. ‘Besides, how can I jump you to make that baby, if you’re not in your room when I go there?’

Ronon growled at her and she used this obvious advantage to dip the hand from the stomach to cup his crouch.

‘You make it harder when I have to come and find you.’

‘You make it harder when you do that,’ Ronon joked, pushing his groin into her hand. She gave him a little squeeze and reached up again to kiss him.

Before she realised what was happening, Ronon had swept her feet from under her and she found herself quickly on her back in the middle of the mat.

‘I like it when you sneak up on me,’ Ronon growled, his hands roughly on her body, squeezing at her covered breasts and tugging at her thighs to bring her closer to him as he sat between her legs.

He bent low and ran kissing down her neck to the “V” shape of her button-up shirt. He used his teeth to tug at each button letting it pop open; between buttons he grazed his teeth over her skin then kissed the places he’d scrapped.

He tugged at her trousers not wanting to waste time undoing them and Elizabeth had to reach out and pop the button open before they would move comfortably down her hips. His lips traced after them, kissing down one leg and back up the other to a pair of red panties that hugged her hips delicately.

As he always did, he moved to kiss her birthmark before hooking his fingers in the sides of her underwear and beginning to move them down, he began sliding his tongue through her sex, listening to the music of her voice as she responded to him, mewing and panting as he worked her into a frenzy, something he managed with great ease lately.

With her wound tight from his tonguing, he moved up to suck her breasts, the black lace bra was in his way, but he still sucked on the nubs as they poked out raising the material with them. Teased to no end, Elizabeth slid her hand up her stomach to the front clasp and flicked it open.

Feeling the material separate somewhat, Ronon lifted his head to push it aside and returned to her breasts. Running her hand back over her stomach, she found the strings of his trousers and pulled them apart, loosening the leather material enough that she could force them down his hips and free him from the confines.

A low growl escaped his lips as her long fingers wrapped around him, she stroked up, and raising her hips as she went brushed the head of his length against her sex, he growled again and he felt her shudder under him.

He moved, shifting his hips to sit in just the right place that when she pulled up on his cock, his head slipped into her tunnel, the warmth, the slick heat of her was amazing, after all the times they had been together over the last two months, he was still shocked at how tight and wet he could make her.

She stroked up again and as the head of her lover slipped inside her again, she let him go and he pushed in as far as he could go. Their dance began, he worked the rhythm in strong languid strokes, easing fully in and pulling almost fully out; a delicate ballet of bodies.

Elizabeth knew this position would get them nowhere, Ronon didn’t like it, he was afraid of crushing her under his weight. She moved her hips and he withdrew, shifting to lie down on the mat on his side, she turned onto her side her back to him and rested her head on his arm.

His hand ran down her side to her thigh and he lifted the top one and draped it over his hip, her hand was already between her legs, her fingers tight on his length and she guided him back to her entrance. Ronon pushed in, their earlier slow ballet thrown away, he began to pump, right hand under her head had a tight hold on her hand, his left hand had a death grip on her thigh, his fingers next to her sex digging in and for the first time in a long time, she felt the pain and was suddenly thankful he bit his nails.

He released her leg and moved his hand to touch her slit, running his long talented digit between her sex lips from the point where their bodies met and he thrust hard and deep, to her clit where he circled hard and fast.

She squeezed her muscles around him, and his teeth met her shoulder. He slid his finger back down the path of her body and rubbed her for a moment then returned to her clit to end the dance.

Her knee slid off his hip as she came, clenching tightly around his length, she could feel the heat of his seed as it invaded her body, hot and glorious.

‘Will you come back to your room now?’ she asked, ‘or do you still have some more frustration to work out?’

‘I can work it out back there,’ he said smiling as he kissed her shoulder where his teeth had marked.

~~**~~

‘Doctor Weir to the control room,’ the voice outside his room echoed through the doors, and Elizabeth quickly climbed from Ronon's bed and grabbed her things from his drawer and pulled them on. Ronon wasn’t far behind her as she made her way down the corridors to the control room.

‘What’s going on?’ she demanded seeing the open wormhole of the gate and several airmen in the room below, despite the shield, there seemed to be need for an armed presence.

‘Audio message from Helti,’ the operator told her and she nodded to him to play the message.

‘My name is Kaani of Helti, please, I will to negotiate a trade of friendship, I request permission to visit your colony.’

The message repeated itself until the gate finally shut down; Elizabeth didn’t move, her eyes were fixed on the gate as she stood in the doorway to the levels balcony looking down over the gate room.

‘Airmen stay where you are,’ she ordered seeing a few of them beginning to move from their posts. She caught sight of John and Teyla at one of the doors, guns in hand and looking up at her. As she suspected the gate began to dial, she felt Ronon step closer to her, a hand gun to clutch in his hand.

‘You knew he’d try again,’ he said almost lazily. She nodded and listened as the message continued, this time, however a few changes where heard, what they wanted to trade was mentioned and it caught Elizabeth’s attention, food for them, in return of medical supplies and a help translating the remaining walls of the chambers.

She struggled, just for a moment, he sounded sincere when he promised to come alone and unarmed, and he sounded desperate when requesting the trade for medication and she could feel her paranoia slipping.

‘Let him through.’

Ronon followed her as she moved to the stairs and began to go down, she heard the operator reply to the message, the shield dropped and Kaani stepped out into Atlantis.

He looked around, taken in by the stunning room he had found himself in, the people around him, the armed guards, John, Teyla, Ronon and especially Elizabeth. 

Realising that none of the Helti people know she was in command, Elizabeth made eye contact with John and motioned him to take the lead.

‘State your business,’ he said stepping forward, P-90 still raised.

‘I’ve come to meet with your leader, we wish to trade for medical supplies, our people are ill.’

‘You talk with me,’ John spat harshly, he trusted these people about as much as he trusted a hive full of Wraith.

‘I do not believe you are in charge.’

‘Of this colony I am,’ John replied gruffly and watched as Kaani’s eyes flicked from him to Elizabeth.

‘We are offering vast amounts of food in return for the supplies, our crops are plentiful. We know it is not much, but you have this much technology,’ he said waving his arms around the gate room, ‘you must be able to spare us some medication.’

John let his guard down, he hadn’t seen what Ronon and Teyla both saw, Kaani was hiding something up his sleeve, literally, as he lowered his arm again the item slipped into his hand he raised it quickly in Elizabeth’s direction and fired.


	12. Chapter 12

‘She’s just sedated Colonel, nothing serious at all,’ Carson said when John entered the infirmary demanding information.

Ronon had caught Elizabeth as she was hit with the tranquiliser dart and on John’s order carried her to infirmary, he’d managed not to “freak out” as John or Rodney would have put it, and remained nonchalant when he had placed her carefully on the bed Carson indicated.

He now stood in the corner near her bed watching the exchange, Carson told John everything he knew including that he was waiting on Elizabeth’s blood work before John conceded and left.

He was there for at least an hour more and watched Carson as he checked over Elizabeth, he held her blood work up and looked confused at the results; this confusion made Ronon slightly uncomfortable, he didn’t know exactly what they could tell from a blood sample, but something had obviously caught the Doctors attention.

Carson stopped a passing nurse and gave her an order before heading to the far end of the room to check on another patient.

Ronon’s eyes followed the nurse as she retrieved a change of clothes from the nearby cupboard and moved to Elizabeth’s bed. As she drew the curtains, Ronon turned and walked quickly out of the infirmary.

 

‘Elizabeth,’ Carson said tapping her awake, ‘come on now love, time to wake up.’

Groggily, Elizabeth took note of the tension in the Doctors voice, and slowly pried her eyes open to look at him.

‘What happened?’

‘Kaani had a dart gun, I think he was trying to take you back with him, I didn’t really get all the details,’ he paused and Elizabeth noticed him bite his lower lip as he attempted to find a careful way to phrase his question. ‘Elizabeth, where did you get the bruises from?’

Confusion creased her face for a moment as she struggled, feeling slightly drugged, to understand him.

‘They’re on your hips, thighs and breasts, Elizabeth, how did you get them?’

‘It’s nothing Carson,’ she said closing her eyes to avoid looking at him. Silence fell for a moment and Elizabeth hoped in that time that he would drop it and leave the room.

‘I can’t ignore them, not considering you’re also pregnant,’ whatever reaction Carson had been expecting, it wasn’t that Elizabeth relaxed.

‘I’m pregnant?’ she requested confirmation, her heart pounding in her chest. Carson nodded and she knew he would be shocked as she closed her eyes and let tears slip from her eyes.

‘Elizabeth, you need to tell me who raped you,’ Carson said and Elizabeth’s eyes snapped open to look at him, she let out a small laugh then struggled to stop from laughing more.

‘I wasn’t raped, Carson, we wanted this,’ she practically whispered and let her eyes drift closed again and her head fall back to the pillow.

‘Who?’ He asked and she shook her head, ‘Elizabeth…’

‘No,’ she shook her head again, ‘no,’ she said again a little more calm than the previous time. ‘I promise, I wasn’t raped, but I can’t tell you who, not just yet,’ she heard Carson shift and then leave the room.

 

‘How exactly did you plan on leaving here with her?’

Ronon stepped into the Atlantis prison to hear the question from John and watch Kaani as he shifted uncomfortably. It was clear to him and probably everyone else in the room that Kaani had acted out of desperation.

Teyla had been the first to react to the dart gun as it slipped from Kaani’s sleeve and as she approached him, he had turned to look at her before raising the gun to fire at Elizabeth. It seemed he had brought it with him with the intention of returning with Elizabeth, but he hadn’t expected to use it so early, or with so many armed guards nearby.

‘Do you really think we wouldn’t have found your weapon? There was no way you were going to leave that room without being searched.’

Kaani continued to shift around in his cell, but he never answered John’s questions. He seemed too afraid to speak, or too stupid, Ronon thought idly as he stood in the corner of the room.

‘Colonel, a word please,’ Carson said stepping into the room and then turning to leave almost instantly. 

John cast Kaani a look and followed the doctor from the room. Outside in the corridor, John followed the physician into an empty room.

‘I take it Elizabeth’s awake.’

‘Aye, but I found a few unsettling things,’ Carson said, considering for a moment that he shouldn’t be telling him this.

‘Like what?’ John could tell his face wasn’t pleased with that response, for a start, Carson looked pained, and then to top it off, it obviously made the Doctor uncomfortable.

‘Well, she’s pregnant, for one,’ Carson looked up to meet John’s eyes, shocked and very confused, ‘and she’s covered in bruises.’

A stream of emotions flooded John’s brain.

Confusion at the fact that she was pregnant.

Relief that it wasn’t something more serious.

Fear that someone was hurting her.

Pain that she was bruised.

It was at this point that realisation sunk in, and his brain clicked through each horrible possibility for the two “interesting” things Carson had told him. He turned suddenly and darted from the room running down the corridor and out of sight.

If he had been paying attention, he would have been proud of the fact that he made his way from the prison cell to the infirmary in such a short space of time. He crossed the open room and barged into the private room at the end where Elizabeth was.

‘You mind telling me what the hell is going on?’ he demanded as her eyes snapped in his direction, he ignored the fear that crossed her face and stood his ground waiting for an answer.

‘It’s none of your business, John.’

‘You safety is my business,’ he spat moving closer to her bed, ‘bruised and pregnant, what am I supposed to think, Elizabeth? And how am I supposed to keep you safe if you don’t tell me someone is attacking you?’

‘I’m not being attacked.’

‘Bruised? You expect me to believe that a relationship is the cause of bruising.’

‘Yes,’ her voice was rising with each dumb remark John uttered, and the fact that he had not only left the door open, but had shouted from the moment he had entered her room was enough to add to her frustration. ‘So he’s a little rough, he looks after me, John, or haven’t you noticed that I’m not in any pain.’

John heard the door behind him close and turned to see Carson standing in the room, leaning back against it. He quickly turned his attention back to Elizabeth who was glaring at the Doctor with a look of disgust at him being told.

‘Who is it?’

Elizabeth shook her head, 

‘I wouldn’t tell Carson, I’m not telling you. Not yet.’

‘How long?’ the anger and frustration in his voice must have been very transparent as Elizabeth sighed before giving him at least this much information.

‘About two months.’

John looked back over his shoulder to Carson; the doctor was still standing against the door, watching them.

‘Aye, she’s just shy of two months along,’ he said knowing only too well what he wanted to hear at that point.

‘Shouldn’t you be dealing with our guest?’

Johns expression softened, he knew he wouldn’t get any more from her, but he still wasn’t convinced that she was okay, a knock at the door took Carson from the room to deal with someone else, but John didn’t move, his eyes fixed on hers.

‘I love him, John, he won’t hurt me.’

With this, John turned and left, he didn’t take note of Ronon as he left the infirmary. Ronon was once again standing in the corner watching the activity of the room, he had seen Carson Beckett leave her room, and was well aware of where he stood now as John passed through the hospital wing and out of sight.

Taking his chance, he moved sleekly across the room and opened the door. He slipped inside and made his way hastily to her bedside and kissed her, he had heard John shout about her being bruised and he had almost skipped and started singing when heard the word “pregnant” follow it, but he had waited.


	13. Chapter 13

Ronon crossed the infirmary, pulled the door to the private room open and stepped inside; he hastily closed the door behind him and moved across the room to take the lips of his lover. It was obvious that she hadn’t expected him there and then, but as the kiss sank in, she relaxed on the bed.

Ronon’s hands started with her face as he kissed her, he soon began to move them, slipping first down her neck to her chest and then, pushing the cover down as he went, to her breasts where he squeezed each small globe and teased its nipple. He felt her groan reverberate through his mouth and he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Impatient, Ronon pulled the covers down over her body and raised the top the nurse had dressed her in, his lips immediately left her lips and wrapped around a tense nipple. Elizabeth groaned, her fingers slipping into his dreadlocks as he moved his hands down to her stomach.

‘Vincension,’ he whispered, rubbing his fingers gently across her belly, teasing her and making the muscles flex with the tickling sensation.

‘Ronon, we’ll get caught,’ she said stifling her laughter.

‘I don’t care,’ he moved his hand down, dipping underneath the medical trousers and slipping his fingers between her sex lips. Her head was back on the pillow the second he made contact, her lips parted to let the groan escape and Ronon smiled against her nipple.

He dipped his finger inside her, testing to see if she was ready and found her wet and clenching at him as he intruded, he loved the feel of her wrapped around him, her slick tunnel around his finger and her arms tight around his neck as he continued to suck her tight nipples.

He worked her slowly, his fingers slipping in and out of the slick channel a few times before he would pull free and run them up her slit to brush her clit a few times, run a few lazy circles around the bundle of nerves and then return to beginning to start again.

As she began to writhe on the bed, he had to move up and take her lips with his again so he could swallow her moans of pleasure, she was close, he could feel it as he returned his fingers to her hole and picked up the pace.

He stopped suddenly, moved from her mouth and whispered in her ear to keep quiet. Then he disappeared down her body, lifting her hips just slightly so he could pull the trousers down. He freed one foot and placed it flat on the bed, her knee high in the air. Leaning in, he kissed her thigh before roughly taking her sex in his mouth, his tongue running from top to bottom a few times before he sucked hard on her clit.

He had to grip her hips and she bucked against him, he’d learned quickly that she was not a still lover, she always craved more and he was happy about that, it meant she would never get bored if he could always supply her with something new. He felt her legs grip the side of his head and he was temporarily deaf from the strength of her thighs trapping his ears as she came.

Her legs released and Ronon pulled back to teasing his tongue along her slit and dipping a finger back inside her just enough to make it clear that he wasn’t done with her body yet.

Bringing her back up with his finger the way he did previously he waited as long as possible before shoving two fingers into her, he heard her gasp and the small noises of a suppressed moan that threatened to leave her lips at an extreme volume.

Again he repeated the motion of his fingers, but feeling he was already taking too many chances taking her in the infirmary, he settled to make this one the last one, at least until he could get her alone.

As he worked her again, a little more pressure on her clit as he moved, Ronon used his other hand to undo the ties of his trousers and shift them down his hips to the floor. He stepped out of them and climbed onto the bed with his lover, her knee was still up, and Ronon took hold of it, pushing his hand underneath and arching it back to raise her hip to him.

He flicked his thumb across the underside of her knee and watched her hips twitch in appreciation, he grabbed himself and pushed quickly inside her and knew instantly that they would be repeating this position sometime in the near future.

His pace quickened and he blanked out the sound of someone talking just outside the door to the room. Flicking his finger over the back of her knee again he felt her come, her muscles tightening their death grip on him and her hips bucked wildly as she bit down attempting not to cry out.

He followed her quickly over the edge and as he pulled out he heard Carson’s voice as he told a nurse he was going to check on Elizabeth. He dressed quickly and Elizabeth simply pulled the covers up to her chin just as the door opened and Doctor Beckett stepped in.

‘Oh, hello Ronon, what brings you here?’ the doctor asked as he spotted Ronon, who had managed to casually lean against the wall opposite the door.

‘Heard something about rape, thought I’d make sure Doctor Weir was alright,’ he said, his gruff lazy voice sliding naturally from his mouth as Carson checked on Elizabeth and took another blood sample.

He left the room smiling at the Satedan and Ronon stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek.

‘That was exciting,’ he said lazily and felt her hand graze his arm as he walked away and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

As expected, news about Elizabeth being pregnant spread through the city like wild fire and Doctor Elizabeth Weir became the topic of conversation for most of the expedition. The response to the news was a mixture of blessing at the great news and unease that she would struggle or fail or even destroy them with a bad discussion because she’d be distracted.

Either way, no one showed Elizabeth their response, and as she walked through the city a few days later she found the same morning greetings sent her way and smiles as if nothing had changed.

A few things had changed however, for one, she knew Radek Zelenka had started a betting pool on who the father was; she had caught him taking a bet from an SF one morning and just smiled at the pair before moving on. For another John and Teyla had taken to watching her more closely, where ever she turned, one of them was shadowing her.

She had great fun yesterday morning, she remembered now entering the mess hall for her morning coffee, when she had stepped around a corner and stopped, Teyla had rounded the corner shortly after and nearly jumped out of her skin; the Athosian had apologised for following her and informed her that she was merely making sure no one would hurt her.

She collected her coffee and left the room to pay a few places a visit. Rodney yielded nothing but his disapproval at her “condition” as he had made clear in every meeting and on every opportunity; she simply smiled and nodded.

Zelenka’s lab was filled with activity that revolved around a possible power source, a test of which they would be making shortly and despite Radek’s obvious aversion to children, he refused to let her in on the test, telling her that it was for her own safety.

Carson filled her in on the current medical care of the patients in the infirmary and, as he had done every day thus far, ended their short meet with questions about the father and a request for a DNA sample of the baby when it was safe to take it. She always refused; the thought of a long needle in her stomach was not a welcome one.

She enjoyed this morning’s stroll through the city more than the meetings, they allowed people to carry on working as they filled her in on anything new and they gave her a good look at the city’s beauty each day.

Ronon had been charged with getting information from Kaani, but the prisoner, although clearly nervous had said nothing for over a week now. Not even a greeting to anyone who entered; or a goodbye as they left.

But this morning she needed to pay him a visit; when she entered the room, his eyes fixed on her and stayed there. It was clear to John and Ronon that Kaani still didn’t believe John was in charge, so this morning, she was going to see if the truth on their behalf would get him to talk.

‘Morning Kaani,’ she offered entering the room and taking in the breakfast tray laying on the floor of his cell, food spread around as if he had become temperamental and thrown the item at the shielded bars. ‘Breakfast not to your liking today?’

To her left Ronon snorted, but his eyes never moved from the prisoner’s, whose own eyes, in turn, never moved from her face.

‘You said you wanted to talk to the colony leader,’ she said taking a step closer and feeling Ronon shift towards her, ‘so talk.’

For a moment, she thought he wouldn’t take the hint that she was in charge, his face held a slightly pessimistic emotion and he sized her up to the task.

‘I was told this leader of yours was called Elizabeth Weir, I’ve also been told your name is Vincension,’ he said and Elizabeth exchanged a look with Ronon.

‘Doctor Elizabeth Vincension Weir,’ she said proudly, ‘I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but I don’t take it kindly to being sedated within two minutes of saying hello.’

‘Let me go,’ Kaani demanded and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

‘You’re not exactly in the best position to be demanding,’ she began walking around the cage, ‘the way I see it, you’re in a fair bit of trouble, Kaani, you’re in a cell, in our colony, and no one from Helti has tried to negotiate for your release.’

As she expected, Kaani turned to keep his eyes on her, watching as she walked down each of the sides of his enclosure, when she turned the last corner and unconsciously ran her hand over her stomach, Kaani stopped moving, his eyes following her as she stopped at the side of his view.

‘Why did you want me, Kaani, who sent you to get me?’

‘The people of the Governance believe you’re their saviour, “Lady of Peace” as said by the chamber’s walls, the drawings have drawn them to believe you will give birth to the child that will bring an end of the pain and suffering of our people.’

‘All of this, just because I look like this drawing? You speak as if you don’t believe them.’

‘I wish to see proof, you may have her hair, eyes and shape, but it is not enough for me. They are afraid that if you are not on Helti when the child is created, they will fall to the Wraith and the stories will never come true.’

‘”When the child is created”?’ Elizabeth couldn’t help but pick up on this as she listened to the door behind her open and close.

‘The Governance is convinced that the child must be conceived on Helti for the end to come.’

Elizabeth dropped her head for a moment, it would be interesting to see the “Governance’s” reaction when they discovered her already pregnant.

‘What would make you believe them? You’ve seen me, after all, and as you’ve already said,’ Elizabeth turned, nodded to John and began the journey back around the cage, ‘I have her “hair, eyes and shape”,’ she stopped on the other side of the cage and looked through to John, ‘I also have her mark, the one of a sun on her stomach,’ she added and watched as Kaani’s head snapped in her direction, anger seethed across his features.

‘How dare you make up such lies about our saviour,’ he spoke and moved quickly towards her, glaring at her as he stopped at the bars. ‘You will not dishonour our history.’

Elizabeth reached up and placed a hand carefully on the bars of the cell, the field luckily on the inside of the bars preventing someone from reaching through, she moved closer, only the bars and shield between her and Kaani, she whispered her words.

‘I’m not lying,’ she took a step back and raised her top slightly before pushing her trousers down, just enough for Kaani to get a good look at the shape on the left side of her stomach, ‘and I’m already pregnant.’

To her horror, as she spoke the last of her words, the power in Atlantis failed, and they were plunged into darkness, she felt Kaani reach out through the now unshielded bars and seize her, pulling her up close and personal with the enclosure.

‘You are incapable of creating such a powerful child,’ Kaani spat in her face, ‘you are too weak,’ with all his might, Kaani shoved her away and she staggered backwards and hit the wall hard before collapsing to the ground. Kaani pulled his arms back through the bars as the power returned and he was shocked quickly as the force field grazed his fingers.

‘Elizabeth,’ John called moving quickly around the cell to check on her, still sat on the floor. Ronon had joined him too, keeping his cool - as they had agreed to not give away their feelings just yet – they helped her to her feet.

‘I recommend you stop wasting your food, Kaani,’ she said breathlessly, ‘you’re not getting much of it after all, and you’re gonna be here for a long time,’ she moved around towards the door, John and Ronon moving with her; she stopped, ‘I hope you’re good company, Kaani, the only people coming in here from now on are those bringing your meals.’

Outside the room, she held on to both Ronon and John as she took a few deep breaths to ease the pain of being winded, she had hit the wall hard, but had refused to let it show that she had been hurt by the action.

‘You okay?’ Ronon questioned, holding onto her arm and looking just as concerned for her as John did. She nodded and continued to steady herself.

‘Ronon, take her back to her room, stick around if you have to, just make sure she gets a bit of rest,’ John ordered and then turned to Elizabeth, ‘you really want to leave him on his own?’

‘He’ll either go insane, or give in and tell us more,’ she said beginning to walk away from the brig. ‘Either way, he’ll break eventually, make sure anyone who goes in there doesn’t say anything to him.’

John nodded and she watched him walk away before she turned with Ronon and headed to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

‘You alright,’ Ronon asked as he followed his lover into her room. He watched as she pulled a bottle of water from a small fridge each person had been allocated.

‘Yeah.’

‘Elizabeth,’ he said unconvinced by her response. She set the water down on the bedside and turned to look at him, he was taken slightly aback by the look of desire in her eyes, they hadn’t had much chance to be together recently, Teyla and John’s scrutiny over who the father was had stopped them from sneaking to each other out at night, and when they did manage it, Ronon had been too afraid to take her, for fear of hurting the baby.

She walked towards him, unzipping her trousers and letting them fall to the floor so that when she did reach him, she was in nothing but her underwear and t-shirt.

‘I’m not wasting this opportunity,’ she said slyly as she reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ronon’s hands went straight to her hips and as they came in contact with barely covered skin, he groaned, but quickly pulled back.

‘I don’t want to hurt the baby,’ he said quietly, there was no way he could deny that he didn’t want this, for a start she was pressed against his body and was guaranteed to have felt the instant hard-on he had from the kiss and touching her skin.

‘You won’t, I promise.’

He leaned in quickly, kissing her passionately, it had been over a week since they had managed to get together and here they were in her room on orders. He had to admit the liberty was too good to turn away.

He stepped forward until he could sit her on the bed and crouched down on the floor in front of her, running his hands up her thighs he took hold of the edge of her t-shirt and began to raise it up her body until he could pull it off over her head, he caught sight of the clasp of her bra, clipped together up front for a change and giving him much easier access than before.

He tongued it, before lashing at her skin between her breasts. One hand moved up to unclip the item of clothing and pull it free, dropping it to the floor beside the bed before engulfing one of her freed nipples.

He refused to break contact as she pushed up from the bed and he moved to stand still hooked onto her nipple, letting go only to change to the other breast. He felt her fingers on his stomach, nails grazing his skin as she eased his shirt up and as he moved away to pull off the material she moved away and towards an empty wall, he followed instinctively and returned his mouth hungrily to her perked nubs.

‘I want you inside me now,’ she husked and Ronon realised instantly that she had not only removed his trousers, but her own underwear too, she tugged on him and he growled low, she shifted, as always she loved his growl, the animal instinct took hold of it and pushed it to the pit of her stomach where it shuddered like a vibration.

He pushed forward, hands on the wall behind her back and her hands guided him in, and he growled again and felt her shudder in response, clenching her muscles around him.

Slow was not in either of their vocabularies, Ronon pulled out quickly and pounded back in, his hands fixed on the wall behind her so he wouldn’t grip her too hard, fear that his hands could do more damage to the baby she carried than to her, kept his hands from her body as he pumped her hard.

He came first, feeling her begin to climb to her orgasm pushed him too far and he let go, filling her as he had done since the day they were first together. She followed him almost as soon as he had finished, feeling him loosen inside her and the heat of his seed coursing through her ended it and she gripped his shoulders hard, nails digging in as she came down.

They pulled back and Ronon guided her carefully to the nearest chair, but before he could sit her down in it the door opened and John stepped in.

‘Eliza…’ he stood dumbstruck.

Ronon grabbed his shirt from the chair he was about to ease Elizabeth into and wrapped it over her back, pulling her close to hide her body from the intruder. Sheer embarrassment overtook her and she buried her face in his chest, her hands on either side to cover her flushed cheeks.

Thankfully, before anyone could pass the door, John gained a semblance of control and reached out to shut the door. He took in the sight in front of him, Elizabeth leaning hard against the former runner’s chest, her hands covering her flushed face, and the only cloth covering her naked body was a discarded shirt her lover had previously worn.

Ronon’s arms were wrapped around her, keeping her flush to his body, John assumed a dual reason for this, one to keep her body hidden from his view, the other to keep his own body covered. John had expected to find Elizabeth lying on the bed, Ronon in a chair nearby, but not this, not the pair of them naked and the smell of sex in the air.

‘I put my money on Evens,’ Ronon looked up sharply, and it was clear by the look on John’s face that it had not been his intention to say that out loud.

‘I put mine on McKay,’ Ronon said and Elizabeth’s head snapped up, he grinned down at her, ‘I was gonna lose either way, I just wanted to make sure no one pinned me.’

‘McKay?’ she questioned indignantly.

‘Either him or Caldwell,’ John pointed out, ‘he was around two months ago, I’m willing to bet most people put their money there,’ as he said this, he moved to the bathroom and pulled Elizabeth’s robe from the hook by the door.

Moving over to the couple, John draped the cloth over her shoulders and let Ronon take over in covering her.

‘Out of curiosity, because I didn’t get a good look in the brig, does she actually have the same birthmark as the woman in that picture?’

‘Yep,’ Ronon said as Elizabeth tied the robe around herself. ‘I’ll let you know about the placement when she’s about as pregnant as the picture.’

‘I think you two are having too much fun with this information,’ she declared and he received a slap on the chest for this comment and had to quickly grab his trousers as she moved towards the bathroom.

Elizabeth quickly washed and dressed and listened as John explained his plan for their “guest” before he left the room.

 

‘Elizabeth,’ John called catching up to her in the corridor on her way to the control room and stepped into her path. ‘I told Radek to close the bets, he’s emailed out the details so far, they’re just waiting to know who it is.’

‘No,’ Elizabeth shook her head and side stepped him.

‘Oh come on, Lizzy,’ it was the first time he’d called her that and the look he got told him never to use it again. ‘Sorry; but you’re gonna kill me, either you tell Zelenka or I will,’ he threatened.

Elizabeth stopped and turned to look at him, the look she gave was chilling, and he was sure he’d be regretting that line for the rest of his life.

‘You’ll do what?’ she asked taking a single step towards him.

‘Radek has a prize set up for the person who tells him who you’re seeing. I want it,’ he knew that excuse was pitiful, but he hoped it would work, a hope that dissipated as she narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Why exactly are you keeping this a secret?’

‘To drive you insane, John, I thought you knew that already,’ she turned and walked away again.

‘I could have just told him, you know,’ the workers in a nearby lab where standing in the doorway watching the exchange between them, ‘do you really think he’s going to be able to leave you alone when you’re six months along and having back pains while standing in the control room? Or what happens when you go into labour, Elizabeth, who’s gonna freak out more, the father or me?’

John moved closer to her, he knew he was testing her patience at the moment and he wanted nothing more than to stop her being angry with him, that and the prize.

‘Wouldn’t it be easier in the next meeting, to just let him sit next to you and rub your back, instead of sitting across from each other and attempting not to notice, to let him kiss you before he steps through the gate,’ his voice was low so those in the lab couldn’t hear, he paused a moment before giving her a reason for saying these particular things, ‘I know him, with you, he’s gonna be just like I would be if this were my baby, watching your discomfort is a killer, Elizabeth.’

She still said nothing, considering him for a moment, he was right; she didn’t want the last thing she said to Ronon before he left to be an order to go, she knew the back pains wouldn’t be easy in meetings, especially since she didn’t like the chairs and generally sat forward.

‘If you do this,’ he said, ‘I’ll leave you a gift every week, things I know you’ll like.’

‘You don’t need to,’ she said, ‘you found him, that’s the greatest gift you’ve ever given me,’ she smiled and walked past him and as she called back to him, “are you coming”, he realised she was going to tell Radek.

‘What’s going on?’ Ronon asked as he and Teyla began following Elizabeth at her request.

‘Promulgation,’ Elizabeth said and stepped into the lab to see Radek and Rodney arguing about the power failures. ‘Progress gentlemen?’

‘Not really,’ Radek said honestly.

‘They seem completely random, we’re about to go run a diagnostic on the ZPM to see what’s going on,’ Rodney interjected.

‘Good idea, but not just yet,’ both scientists looked at her in confusion, but when Zelenka caught sight of the grin on John’s face, he knew exactly what was going on.

‘You’re going to tell us,’ Radek said excitedly before muttering in Czech before returning to English, ‘You’re going to tell us who the baby belongs to.’

‘No,’ Elizabeth said and watched as Radek’s face fall. ‘I’m going to show you,’ without a second though, she turned to Ronon and pulled him in for a close and passionate kiss, he returned it hungrily as around them every scientist in the room stood open mouthed and watched.


	16. Chapter 16

It hadn’t been much of a shock that the winnings of Radek’s betting pool had been split between Teyla and Kate Heightmeyer, Ronon was sure that someone had followed him to her room one night shortly after the news she was pregnant went out.

Weeks passed, and as John predicted, Ronon became more and more tactile towards her in public, but it wasn’t drastically noticed until one morning he woke with her in his arms and for the first time, noticed the growth of her stomach.

An off world team came back to report they had found something similar to the wall that Elizabeth and the others had seen on Helti; afraid the local people would take note of their reaction to it, she had refused anyone’s return. 

Kaani continued his silence, and his attention to Elizabeth, but when the baby began to show, she kept her distance from the prison altogether. The Helti where not so silent, very much the opposite, they began frequently dialling Atlantis and sending through demands and threats, but never once mentioned Kaani. 

Now five months pregnant she sat stretching her back, Ronon’s hand on her belly, in the conference room and looking around at the assembled team leaders, they were waiting for John and Teyla to join them before the meeting began.

‘Sorry we’re late, Athosian kiddies don’t like it when I leave,’ John said following Teyla into the room and taking a seat.

‘Maybe you should stop giving them so much chocolate,’ Elizabeth pointed out before getting down to business. ‘I don’t know about you, but I for one am getting tired of the Helti, the every morning demands are not the way I want to start my day.’

‘As you’re cranky enough in the mornings, I should imagine not,’ John had taken to being smart with her at every turn, and had once, just once managed to turn the fact that he’d caught her naked with Ronon in his favour, so she learned quickly to just let his comments pass.

‘Their “history”, as they call it, tells of this woman, who will return and give birth to the child who will banish the Wraith.’

‘Yes, and they believe this woman to be you,’ Rodney spat as if he didn’t think it all possible.

‘Right, now as ridiculous as this whole “prophecy” sounds, we need to find out if there is any truth behind it.’

‘Well that would be a colossal waste of time,’ Rodney said. ‘It’s a myth, a story like most stories, designed to keep hope up in a stupidly futile situation, and I really…’

‘Rodney,’ Elizabeth’s voice rang with impatience. ‘That information aside, I want to know if there is anything to these stories, which is why you, Teyla, Radek and Major Lorne’s team are going to P9E-33D, you can look at the walls there, see if they’re the same as the ones on Helti and translate the text they couldn’t.’

Teyla and Radek nodded, Rodney opened his mouth to complain again, but was silenced as John flicked a foil ball at him, that he had made from the chocolate wrappings.

‘John and Ronon will go back to Kaani,’ she looked down at the table for a moment, ‘I want information, John, I don’t care how. There has to be a reason they want me, I intend to find out. Research teams, I want to know if there is anything in the ancient database about this history of the Helti’s; any questions?’

She watched as several people exchanged looks, she hadn’t finished with everyone, but she wanted to talk privately to Carson and Ronon.

‘Okay then. Carson, Ronon can you stay please,’ she leaned forward on the table and Ronon’s hand found its way to her back and he began rubbing small circles on her skin as the others around the table filed out.

She picked up the foil ball, which the guys had left on the table, as the final panel of the conference room closed. Carson waited patiently for her to continue.

‘You’re gonna need to explain to Ronon how you take a DNA sample from the baby,’ she said meeting his eye only after she had spoken.

‘You’re going to let me do it?’ Carson knew only too well, that it was Elizabeth who was afraid of giving the sample, not Ronon.

‘Convince me it’s safe and you can,’ Ronon said, watching Elizabeth, he knew she was uncomfortable with the idea, but he also knew she needed to know if this baby was different; different than expected anyway.

‘Well, it has to be done carefully, I have to push a needle through the embryonic sack, and draw a small amount of the fluid. It’s safe as long as I’m not jostled or forced to suddenly move, that and Elizabeth would have to stay still; sudden movements could cause problems, but it is safe.’

‘Have you done it before?’ Elizabeth’s voice was shaky, and she knew Carson would hear it.

‘Aye,’ he said, ‘but only once, and both mother and baby were fine.’

‘Thank you, Carson,’ Elizabeth said, smiling at the Doctor and watching as he left the room.

~~**~~

Despite his thoughts that the mission was a complete waste of time, Rodney gathered his things in record time and met the rest of his team back in the gate room only an hour after the meeting ended. Ronon stood watching them leave from the balcony between the Control Room and Elizabeth’s office, his eyes only just taking them in, and focusing more on the woman in the office.

She joined him moments after the team had departed and they walked to the brig to pay a visit to Kaani, she would only be there a few minutes before heading to the infirmary, but John had found her a moment before and offered the suggestion, that if Kaani could see that she was pregnant, he might be more willing to share information about the stories.

Kaani’s eyes widened as she entered the brig, she hadn’t been in there for almost two months now and it was apparent that the visitor didn’t believe she was pregnant when she told him. She wasn’t showing a lot, but the bump was clearly there.

Ronon moved to the corner and waited, his eyes fixed murderously on Kaani and once again Kaani fixed his eyes on Elizabeth. Figuring that Elizabeth wasn’t crazy enough to get too close to Kaani, both Ronon and John kept to the corners of the cell and watched.

Elizabeth said nothing to begin with; she walked a complete circle around the enclosure and stopped close to Ronon.

‘What do you think of me now, Kaani?’

He didn’t answer, he simply moved to sit on his knees in the middle of his cage, he took his eyes off Elizabeth to look at John and Ronon, both at a distance from her and both relaxed against walls. He looked to the floor and began muttering to himself.

Elizabeth moved close to the bars, watching him closely, trying hard to hear what he was saying, but his voice was too low to hear it, she took another step in and Kaani moved quickly towards her standing up, glaring at her and raised his voice, chanting in a language Elizabeth hadn’t heard.

As he began to repeat the chant, Elizabeth went pale, a pain shot through her stomach and she took several deep breaths to try and calm it, Ronon was at her side instantly, his hand on her raised stomach, he looked confused and shocked at what he could feel.

John, seeing the confusion, moved over to them and helped Ronon lead Elizabeth from the room, she was barely out of the room when her legs gave way and she was forced down to the floor on her knees.

‘Elizabeth?,’ John asked as she leaned forward, placing both hands on the floor ahead of her.

‘The baby didn’t kick at all until now,’ Ronon said looking concerned at the Atlantis leader, ‘it’s kicking like mad.’

In her current position no one had a hand on her stomach, but both had a hand resting on her back, her breathing eased and she looked up at John, at some point in Kaani’s ranting, she had worked out the language he was muttering.

‘He was speaking Wraith.’


	17. Chapter 17

She was drifting, floating about everything she knew and understood, she was watching Atlantis, a beautiful city from whichever angle you looked at it, floating in the sky, standing on a balcony, looking through a window, or even studying the designs inside, it was a beautiful city.

But she couldn’t understand why suddenly she was looking down on it as if from orbit, a low air filled orbit, the sky a brilliant blue around her as she watched; and what she saw was horrifying.

Wraith darts by the billions swarmed down over the city, a bombardment of energy weapons flooded over the city’s defensive shields, and as the horrific scene unfolded she could see that they were winning, more ships than power, more wraith than defences. The shields failed, and the sound of gunfire rang out over the city, screams and shouts, cries for help. 

And then silence.

There was nothing, the city stood alone, and no Wraith on the bridges or balconies in her view, no members of her expedition; no Athosians, no Wraith, and no Humans.

A movement on the end of a pier caught her attention and she felt as though she drifted towards it, uncontrollably.

At the end of the pier, untouched by the Wraith, unharmed by any weapons was a girl.

Ten years old, dressed in a pale blue dress that drifted like silk from her shoulders to the floor beneath her bare feet. Her soft brown hair fell in curls over her shoulders, lifted, pushed back and dragged forward over them by the soft breeze of Atlantis.

She opened her eyes to look at Elizabeth and the shocking green colour that greeted her told the woman one solid truth.

‘Vincension.’

Elizabeth opened her eyes suddenly and bright lights of the infirmary greeted her, to her left Ronon was sleeping, his head resting on the back of his chair and his hand holding hers. Looking around, she saw the curtains pulled but a gap left for a passing purse to check in. Nodding silently to Elizabeth, the nurse moved away and moments later Carson stepped in.

‘Sorry about that,’ he said and then explained as she looked confused. ‘I may have made that sedative a little too strong, not used to using that one,’ he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

‘How long was I out?’

‘Three hours,’ he said with a wince.

‘Three… just a little strong Carson,’ she joked, ‘did you get the sample?’

‘Oh aye,’ he said nodding eagerly and then indicated a heart monitor to her right with a slightly faster than normal beat, ‘baby’s doing just fine, normal heart rate, and everything,’ he informed her and then cleared his throat to pull her attention back to him, ‘I emailed you the scan picture. I wanted to make doubly sure and thought you might appreciate it,’ he smiled again and Elizabeth could tell he was uncomfortable about something.

‘Carson?’

He raised his head to look at her, but said nothing.

‘Something wrong?’ she asked not letting up on his skittish manner.

‘Wrong? No,’ he said and looked away again, ‘just unusual.’

Elizabeth let go of Ronon’s hand and began to sit up, Carson moved forward quickly to help her, rearranging the pillows behind her back to make her more comfortable. She spotted Ronon shifting in his chair and saw his eyes open to fix on her.

‘Unusual how?’ Elizabeth asked Carson as she smiled at Ronon, she watched him stretch in his chair and then move closer to her as she turned back to the doctor.

‘What’s unusual?’ Ronon asked, brushing a strand of her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

‘The baby’s DNA,’ Carson said looking for a moment like he wanted to run away, ‘it’s half and half as expected, Human and Satedan,’ he cast a trepid look between the two only making eye contact with Elizabeth as Ronon was preoccupied with the movement of the baby inside her, ‘but I found something else.’

‘What else?’ Ronon’s head shot up to look at him, his hand still firmly on Elizabeth’s raised belly.

‘The Ancient Gene,’ Carson shoved his hands into his pockets, he had been fiddling with his nails and suddenly found that annoyed him, ‘neither of you have the Gene, so I’m a little confused as to how the baby got it.’

‘You’re sure this baby’s mine?’

Elizabeth looked at him, fear and anger building quickly, he couldn’t seriously have asked that, could he? She struggled to keep the tears at bay and looked down at her hands resting in her lap, the bump of her belly protruding out into her view.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered and looked up at Carson for help; he knew it was a stupid question.

‘Aye, it’s definitely yours; I checked that too, for my own sanity,’ Carson watched her, she still couldn’t bring herself to look up, she hoped that they would both just leave. ‘The Gene is strong, much stronger than even Colonel Sheppard’s, but her DNA still shows as Human and Satedan,’ Carson paused taking in a breath and releasing it as a sigh, ‘I want to do more tests, but I need more samples. I can wait until the baby arrives.’

Carson left hurriedly and Elizabeth looked up as the curtain closed fully behind him. She took a few deep breaths; alone with Ronon now, she knew what was coming, but she was too hurt to deal with him. She moved, more elegantly than she felt and turned onto her side on the bed, her back to him.

‘Elizabeth,’ Ronon tried; his voice low and pleading, the usual gruff drifting over her like a new silk, ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked it, it was a stupid question,’ he reached out and placed a hand carefully on her hip. ‘I love you,’ he slid his hand onto her stomach and could feel the flutter of movement under his palm, ‘and I love Sion.’

Elizabeth turned to look at him with confusion on her face, the baby under his hand had stopped moving but she didn’t notice.

‘Sion?’ 

‘You don’t want her name shortened?’ he asked and watched her expression as she ran through the question, piece by piece.

Without meaning to, she realised a few things, one – that they had never actually confirmed the sex of the baby, they were just assuming it would be a girl, there was no proof it would be. Two – that she had never considered the name could be shortened, at least not without turning the baby girl, into a baby boy, but as they didn’t know the sex, it would be easy to just keep to a similar version of the name.

Quickly, she ran through all the possible short versions of Vincension. Vince and Cension where all she could come up with, neither name suited the beauty Elizabeth had seen in her three hour dream. Sion on the other hand, suited her perfectly and, for that matter, suited the face of her grandmother who Elizabeth had only seen pictures of.

‘Sion,’ Elizabeth repeated before looking back up at the strong yet tender man she had taken as her lover, even if he would rather think it the other way around. ‘I like it,’ the small smile she gave him let him relax and he leaned in and kissed her cheek before moving to whisper to the baby.

His hand still on her stomach, he moved back up and kissed Elizabeth passionately, and without warning they parted quickly, the baby had kicked.

Other than the previous day when the chanting of Kaani had somehow freaked the baby out, they had never felt their child kick. Ronon moved back down to her belly and placed a gentle kiss on the material that covered it; both hands planet firmly on her, he smiled, licked his lips and then spoke in a whisper.

‘Do it again, Sion.’

The baby kicked and Ronon looked up at the intake of breathe Elizabeth had drawn in, her head back on the pillow and tears where streaming down her cheeks, normally, this would have frightened Ronon, but the smile she wore told him they were joyous tears.   
‘You’re gonna be a beautiful girl, just like your mother,’ he said clearly and moved back to kiss his mate.


	18. Chapter 18

Ronon woke earlier than usual, his right arm bent to rest his hand under his head, his left arm trapped beneath the weight of his love, he had twisted his body slightly to one side and he could feel her weight slightly atop him.

He turned his head to look at her, but she was turned away from him, sleeping soundly with her head on his left arm, her body against his side and her buttocks resting on his hip lifting her slightly from the bed. One of her legs was dipped between his and he could feel her thigh against his cock.

He moved his arm from behind his head and stretched it out over her body to rest delicately on her raised stomach, she was six months pregnant, but didn’t look it. “She barely looks like she’s past five!” Carson had said as they finished the latest scan of their child.

Content with the fact that the baby was stilled inside her, he reached down for the covers that had drifted down their naked bodies to rest on her thighs and pulled them up over her, before turning his face to her hair and drifting back to sleep.

His fingers were tingling when he woke next, a sensation of blood easing its way back to a forgotten limb, Elizabeth was no longer in the bed beside him, but it was clear that she hadn’t moved long ago, he could still feel her warmth on his skin.

He moved from the bed lazily, stretching his back and flexing the fingers of his left hand to increase the circulation; as he did so, he listened carefully, the sound of water from the adjoining bathroom told him Elizabeth was now showering, and he moved to the unlocked door and peered in.

Her beautiful body was enough to turn him on, he was surprised that on occasion now he had managed to control the urge to pin her to a wall and fuck her when she stripped at night, but if you added the drizzling water that limped slowly down her back bone, it was intoxicating, and Ronon felt his member rise to the occasion.

But as Ronon’s eyes drifted over her firm buttocks, he caught sight of a movement he never expected to see, her fingers brushed between her legs and vanished back out of sight, he took a moment watching as they appeared again and this time, dipped into her tunnel.

He was stunned, he’d gotten used to the idea that she was shy about touching herself, having once asked her to touch her clit as he made love to her and she had refused. He now realised, it wasn’t that she wouldn’t do it, it was that she wouldn’t do it with him watching. He looked back over her body and realised for the first time, that she was leaning against the wall, hunched slightly with her legs parted enough to keep her stable.

He gripped himself and bit back a moan as half a fantasy played out before his eyes; she was masturbating in the shower. If she knew he was watching, she would not only stop, but become very angry with him, but he couldn’t help it.

Exhilarating  
Luscious  
Intoxicating  
Zestful  
Arousing  
Beautiful  
Exciting  
Thrilling and  
Hot

Those were just some of the words floating through his brain as he watched her, taking in the arch of her back, the shift in her legs, the movement of her fingers and the way her head rocked against her arm.

He wanted her again, nothing new he thought shrewdly, she was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, and that was when she was dressed and not carrying his off-spring.

He moved towards the shower, his hand still enclosed around his hard member and he pulled the door open and stepped cautiously in. He couldn’t startle her, which would only make her mad; his first touch had to show her he approved of her action, so he chose carefully.

Waiting until she dipped her fingers back inside her slick channel, Ronon reached out with both hands, resting one on the small of her back, while the other took hold of her wrist between her legs and pushed her fingers in just that bit more. He leaned forward quickly and growled low in her ear.

She shuddered instantly, just as he knew she would, the sound of the animal in him sizing her up as prey had always turned her on, from the day they had met if she was honest with herself.

He shifted the hand that held her wrist and felt her legs shift to take a different stance, opening herself wider to her own intruding fingers. He pulled her arm forward again and heard her gasp his name.

‘Let me go, please,’ she whispered and he released her from his grasp and growled as she slipped her hand from her sex.

Ronon’s eyes were drifting down her body when she turned to him, and he avoided her eyes for just a moment, he didn’t want to see the fear or disappointment in them that he had interrupted such a private moment. He took her in from her feet, dainty ankles, firm and long legs, wide encasing hips that supported the baby growing in her belly, swollen breasts that were preparing to feed the baby, and her slim, delicate edible neck.

When he did meet her eyes, he didn’t find any of the emotions he’d expected, just lust, desire and love, love for him, desire to feel his hands on her skin and a hungry lust to feel him deep inside her, a lust they both knew would never fade.

He moved in close and kissed her tenderly, closing his eyes to take in the kiss and feel of her body pressed against him, even if the most he could feel was her swollen middle. He pulled back looking firmly at her emerald green eyes.

‘Touch yourself again,’ he practically growled as he brushed water from his face.

She hesitated, watching him and then shook her head in a firm “no”. He moved in again, kissed her again and moved back to repeat his request, again a firm “no”. He moved in for another kiss but instead of moving away this time, he drifted his kisses to her ear and whispered to her.

‘You’re beautiful, glorious and amazing in every way possible, it made my cock ache to watch you, jealous of your fingers, I want to see it again.’

He moved back again and waited, she hesitated and he expected the no to come again, but instead, Elizabeth closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him as she slipped her hand over her stomach and between her legs.

He growled, his length back in his hand as he watched her fingers slide nimbly through her slit, he could tell she was just testing his reaction at the moment, so he gave another encouraging growl.

Her hips shifted, she was enjoying his eyes on her more than she ever thought possible and opened her eyes to find him crouched in front of her, eyes fixed on her hand and never shifting, she caught sight of a movement down low and saw his hand reach the head of his manhood and his thumb brush the top before it stroked back down.

He watched her push nimble fingers back inside her tunnel and shifting her hips for a better angle, he could see she had very little leverage with her child in the way, but she still managed to put some pressure between her legs.

After a few minutes of watching her, he began to throb hard, he was close and as much as he was enjoying the view, he wanted to come inside her, like he always did. He stood, pulled her hand from her and sucked on her fingers before kissing her.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered against her lips, ‘what do you want, Elizabeth?’

In response, Elizabeth grabbed him, strong fingers curling around his throbbing length and she raised an eyebrow at him, even with her fingers she could tell he wouldn’t last long.

‘Shows how much I like watching you, you’ll have to let me see you come one day,’ he said smiling coyly at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Fuck me Ronon, one more time before the baby arrives.’

‘Doc said…’

‘I know, but it was advice, not a must,’ she said as she began stroking his hardness with her palm.

Ronon leaned in, kissing her neck and shoulder before he sucked her earlobe into his mouth for a moment.

‘Turn around; I don’t want to crush Sion.’

Elizabeth turned her back to him again and parted her legs for him; he moved easily between them, fitting into her like the next piece of a puzzle, the noble fitting just inside the gap perfectly, only this puzzle didn’t stay together.

Ronon moved in and out easily, she was wet, not just from her own juices created from having played with herself, but the water flowing from the shower head added to the mix. He used her hips as a grip point to piston her against him, and he was quickly building to the end.

He could feel her muscles clench, but she wasn’t ready, wasn’t quite on the edge he was on, she stood a few feet behind him and he needed to speed things up considerably before he dropped without her.

He stilled their movements and reached around, brushing his hand down her stomach to the apex of her sex, here he found the small buddle of nerves that swelled at the top of her sex, just below her pubic hairs and he began to apply pressure, rubbing carefully at her clit and feeling her body build up, her hips shifting on his cock.

Her breathing hitched and she shifted her hips to just the right angle and froze, Ronon could feel everything from here and he didn’t need to move a muscle.

His hand was on the perfect angle of her clit, rubbing at her. Her muscles where flexing at a great speed as she came, pulling him in tight and hugging him with a massive amount of pressure that was making him come there and then, and he continued with it, mostly because he could also feel the movements of his baby inside her, not fast, not afraid, but shifting as if to get comfortable in the night.

He relaxed, slumped against her back, that was it, the last time he’d get to take her until after their baby was born, and now his only fear was getting turned on when she climbed into the bed, naked and pressed up against him.

He’d have to keep reminding himself that he could hurt their baby if he acted; he could push an early birth that could kill his daughter, and very possibly his love.

‘Ronon,’ Elizabeth’s voice was slightly pained and Ronon suddenly realised he’d pushed her up against the wall as he came down from his orgasm, he moved away quickly, opened the shower door and helped her out. ‘I love you,’ she told him, once outside and he turned to find her wrapping her arms around him.

‘Atlantis is officially heaven,’ he said smiling at her, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.


	19. Chapter 19

No new information had come of Rodney’s team visiting P9E-33D: they had been there for 32 hours and come back with nothing new.

The information they already knew was once again written on the walls of the second planet, and Rodney’s translation of the Helti’s other walls had made no sense.

“It’s gibberish,” Rodney had exclaimed sitting in the conference room, and listed off a set of words that had appeared on the wall, colours places, and the single word that caught Elizabeth’s attention instantly, although she had said nothing about it.

“Zion,” it had appeared ten times on the wall. She couldn’t help but put two and two together, Sion was her daughter, similar word, and ten was the age of her daughter in her dreams, but still it seemed to mean nothing.

With no more information, Elizabeth was forced to return to normal, ignoring the morning communications from Helti and sending her teams off word to continue exploring.

It had been eight weeks since that day and Elizabeth was waiting impatiently for the time to move on, John and his team were due back from their current mission in less than an hour, but, hating their absence at the best of times, she hated it twice as much with her baby moving almost constantly inside her.

Her head shot up from her hands, which she had been resting on the desk, as the gate activated ahead of schedule, and she pushed out of her chair as quickly as she could and made her way into the control room in time to hear Teyla’s communication.

‘Atlantis, we are under attack, the Wraith are culling at an alarming rate, we request permission to return with refugees. Atlantis, please respond.’

A scream echoed down the radio and then silence fell.

‘Drop the shield, get a medical team up here,’ Elizabeth ordered and activated the radio to return the message, ‘This is Weir, we’re awaiting your return with refugees, I repeat, you can return with refugees.’

Within minutes people began filing through the gate, the airman down in the gate room ushering them to the sides and out of harms way, Elizabeth saw Teyla walk backwards through the gate with Rodney, then the gate shut down.

Fear surged through her body, top to bottom, where were Ronon and John? Why hadn’t they returned with Teyla?

She walked to the top of the stairs and looked down at the group, she was about to call down to Rodney and Teyla for answers when the gate dialled again. Teyla moved quickly away from the group below demanding they move from the room quickly, she took the stairs two at a time and grabbed Elizabeth’s arm to move her back into the protection of the control room.

‘They are right behind us; we split up because of the number of people we were returning with.’

‘Receiving Ronon’s IDC,’ the tech informed her.

‘Let them in,’ she said and moved to the clear covering of the control area to watch the return.

A handful of people entered the area and again the armed guards ushered them to the sides, they where followed by Ronon and then a handful of more refugees, John ran through last and shouted for them to raise the shield, but before the words were out of his mouth a Wraith stepped through and stunned him.

Before the tech could respond, two more Wraith had followed the first into Atlantis, the refugees panicked and began running in all directions to find an escape, screams, shouts and gun fire echoed through the room and Elizabeth was only aware of Teyla’s hand on her shoulder pushing her down and back away from the stairs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a Wraith who managed to reach the top of the stairs – his eyes on her before a sudden burst of gun fire erupted from Teyla’s P-90.

Silence fell and she knew the Wraith had been killed, the medical team were looking after injuries and the chaos below slipped into a controlled environment.

She relaxed again and a wave of dizziness washed over her as she nodded to Teyla in response to her questioning about her being alright. She watched Ronon appear at the top of the stairs and kick harshly at the Wraith body on the floor before he turned to the control room and made his way swiftly towards her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

This was the first attack that caught her attention, several teams were attacked over the next few days and a Wraith ship appeared on sensors moving faster than normal, it would reach them in less than two weeks.

For two weeks, Elizabeth sat calmly, her eyes watching the hubbub of activity that spread through the city, the evacuation of the mainland was organised by Teyla, security by John and the boost for the power supplies by Rodney. They needed the cloak on the city to work without fail for as long as the Wraith saw fit to watch the planet, and they had no idea how long that might be.

Ronon spent his time standing in the control room, she knew that where he was placed was for two reasons, he could watch the activity, give advice and answer questions the tech’s didn’t want to ask her, and he could watch her, her due date was close and his worst fear was that the stress of the situation would cause problems.

Silence greeted them one morning a few days later as Ronon walked her to the Control Room, John stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her and she raised her eyebrows to him in question.

‘The Wraith have been here for about an hour,’ he said in a hushed voice, ‘they’re just circling the planet, they took a long sweep over the mainland.’

Ronon watched the flicker for fear that flittered across her face and he reached out automatically to place a hand on the small of her back in support.

‘McKay and Zelenka are watching the ZPM like hawks, hopefully it won’t fail,’ John didn’t sound too confident in that statement but so far he had not let Elizabeth pass him to the control room. ‘Either way,’ he continued with a deep sigh, ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be anywhere they will hit first.’

‘I need to be here John,’ she said firmly but her tone was hushed like his.

‘No, you need to look after that baby, you three and Beckett need to find yourselves a hiding place in an unpopulated area of the city. He’s already getting his things together.’

Ronon tried to edge her away and back down the stairs, but she stopped, she couldn’t just leave, she couldn’t walk away from her expedition team now, they needed her there, her strength, her command. She turned back to John and found Teyla had joined him at the top of the stairs, the Athosian merely nodded at Elizabeth with a warm smile; it was all the encouragement she needed, so she turned and followed Ronon from the room.

There seemed to be an unnatural calm around everyone; as she passed people in the corridor they nodded and offered their greetings as if nothing was different, but the air was tense, people were afraid and rightly so.

They had barely reached the infirmary when everything went wrong.

Elizabeth stopped, a pain surging through her stomach like a wave of dizziness, she sucked in a sudden, shuddering deep breath and felt Ronon tense at her side, her hand shot to her stomach as the wave passed and she knew instantly what had happened.

She was aware of three things as the pain subsided, Carson’s voice echoing loudly through the silent corridors, the sudden and very unnerving darkness that descended around her and the sound of gunfire ringing in her ears like a warning siren.

The power had failed, the Wraith were in the city and she was in labour, all the worst things occurring simultaneously.


	20. Chapter 20

She hated him, if just for the moment, she hated him, he was calm, completely relaxed as he held onto her, keeping her close as another contraction passed through her cervix, the pain was building and she hoped to God that Carson had painkillers in his bag. But it didn’t stop her hating him.

‘How can you be so calm?’ she hissed through a breath.

‘Would you rather I ran around in a panic?’

She had to think about that; they were just outside occupied sections of the city and she was leaning heavily against a wall, hands flat against it, back straight out and Ronon’s hands on her back while he kept close to her side.

‘No,’ she laughed slightly and shoved off from the wall to see Carson standing a few steps away watching.

He wasn’t calm, oh no, the chief medical officer of the city was torn between being here to help her with the baby, and being in the thick of a small war waging just beyond their reach, she knew there would be injuries, wounds to tend too, but she also knew Carson had a great team at his aid, all of which were, at this moment in time, doing what was needed.

She straightened slowly and was ready to turn when a short sharp pain slipped and she flooded.

‘Ok, that’s a sign to get going,’ Carson said moving forward, ‘your water’s just broke,’ he reached her side, reaching out to take her arm when a sudden pain flowed over him and he collapsed to the floor.

She would have turned to see what happened, but Ronon grabbed her quickly and moved her off along the corridor as a flash of light hit the wall where she’d been leaning. Gunfire erupted nearby and Elizabeth turned to see a Wraith drop to the floor by the door, behind him, Teyla stood with a pleased expression on her face and then moved towards them.

‘We need to hide him,’ she said and Ronon moved to help her drag Carson into a nearby room and lock the door, she extracted his bag from his shoulder before they left and joined Elizabeth. ‘Are you well?’

‘The baby’s coming,’ Ronon answered for her, hearing the intake of another sharp breath.

It had taken them two hours to reach this point of the city, a fact Elizabeth was more than aware of, along with the fact that not only was her labour progressing, it was moving fast, there was less than 10 minutes between contractions now and they were nowhere near the hiding place John had arranged.

‘Let’s go,’ Teyla stated handing the bag to Ronon and following the couple as they continued down the corridor.

~~**~~

‘How long until the Daedalus arrives?’ John bellowed as he moved through the gate room towards the control centre.

‘Two hours,’ the tech shouted back as he unloaded his last clip into an approaching Wraith.

‘I don’t know if our ammo supplies will last two hours,’ John muttered as the Wraith hit the ground. ‘Any word from McKay?’

‘No sir, as far as I know, he’s still in the ZPM chamber.’

John handed over a few clips of ammo and turned to leave, as he reached the bottom of the stairs again he shouted up at the two techs left in the gate room.

‘Hold the fort,’ and then he was gone.

~~**~~

‘Almost there,’ Ronon breathed in her ear as she once again leaned against a wall for support a strong contraction ripping through her, she was screaming out through clenched teeth at the pain, she wanted to sit down, or lay down, she didn’t really care, just so long as she was no longer on her feet.

Ronon’s hand on her back was rubbing small circles and Teyla was pulling her hair back from her face and wrapping a tie around it to keep it there. Another calm one, she thought, and she had to wonder how everyone managed to be so calm while all she wanted to do was scream at them.

‘Why now?’ She grunted through her still clenched teeth, it wasn’t what she really wanted to say, she momentarily thought that this was Ronon’s fault, he had been having dreams about her, which had turned into her having dreams about him, but either way – he started it.

‘Children always have the worst timing,’ Teyla said and Elizabeth breathed a laugh, she wasn’t wrong, she had after all been born the day her grandmother died, she couldn’t begin to imagine what her mum went through that day.

‘’It’s just around the corner, Elizabeth,’ Ronon urged, ‘can you make it?’

‘Do I have a choice?’

‘Not really,’ Ronon snorted back before pulling her close to him and beginning the walk up the corridor.

~~**~~

‘McKay,’ John’s voice suddenly echoing though the room made both Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka jump. ‘How’s the power doing?’

‘Not good, we got the ZPM’s working but they are only putting out half the power they actually have, it doesn’t make any sense.’

‘The shield?’

‘Holding,’ Radek said, ‘but it seems to have a small glitch here and there that the Wraith are using to get through.’

‘Fix it,’ John shot at the pair and left the room.

 

‘Teyla, I can’t do this,’ Ronon said rubbing hard at Elizabeth’s back, she was on her knees facing him and he had his arms stretched around her body.

‘Why not?’ Elizabeth grunted in his ear.

‘I shouldn’t even be in the room,’ his voice was still soothingly calm and for a moment she was convinced that if she wasn’t in such pain, she would have been turned on by it. ‘It’s just the way my people deal with this,’ he added and tightened his grip on her as another contraction pushed through her.

Elizabeth screamed out the pain against Ronon’s shoulder, she knew it was time and wondered if they were ever going to get their act together and help her, she briefly wished Carson was here, and then began wishing for anyone; even Rodney or Radek, who even arguing would have at least gotten the job done.

‘Teyla,’ Ronon said, a small amount of panic in his voice as he felt the strength of her contraction against his stomach.

‘If your people don’t let you in the room,’ Elizabeth breathed, ‘why are you here now?’

‘There are Wraith in the city, do you want me to leave?’ Ronon smiled when she tightened her grip on him and breathed a pain filled “no”.

‘Elizabeth,’ Teyla started watching the pain across the other woman’s face, ‘do you need to push?’

Elizabeth couldn’t even answer; she just nodded against Ronon’s shoulder and waited for him to answer the question.

‘You need to sit behind her Ronon, if you do not want to witness the birth,’ Teyla told him as she moved to the bag Carson had been carrying, she emptied the content out and selected things she could use, she had no idea how this was done on Earth. 

Elizabeth waited as Ronon moved from her arms to sit against the wall behind her, as she began to move to sit with him another strong contraction passed over her and she screamed and panted at the desperate need to push.

~~**~~

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace not far from Atlantis and immediately opened fire on the hive ship that held a steady orbit, as expected the Wraith opened fire on the Earth vessel, but before the shields where damaged, the hive ship exploded in a rain of debris.

Jumpers in the air down on the planet were taking care of the remaining darts that circled the city and gunfire was ringing through the city as members of the Atlantis Expedition and Athosians struggled against the Wraith infesting the city.

A single Wraith had taken to prowling the unoccupied sections of the city and was making his way to the screams of a woman not to far from his location.

~~**~~

Elizabeth screamed as Teyla shouted at her to push, her hands gripped hard on Ronon’s hands as he kissed at her neck.

‘Almost there Elizabeth, one more push and it should be over,’ Teyla shouted and felt the contraction push down on the baby, she had hold of the child’s head and was carefully easing its shoulders from Elizabeth’s body.

Elizabeth pushed hard and squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as her hands where gripping Ronon, she held her breath and as she was beginning to struggle for air, a great relief washed over her and Teyla’s voice rang though her head, but the words were unknown.

‘It’s a girl,’ Teyla said as she wrapped the infant in the towel from Carson’s bag. ‘She’s beautiful,’ she added and handed the child to Elizabeth.

Teyla was right, the child in her arms was beautiful, she had cried for a moment after the birth but now that she had been placed in her mother’s arms, she was silent, her eyes opening and closing as she tried to focus up at the two faces above her.

Elizabeth had tears flowing down her cheeks, she was in ecstasy, tired and painful ecstasy, but ecstasy none the less, she leaned heavily back against Ronon, her head on his shoulders and his hands came around to touch the bundle she cradled.

She looked up at Teyla and whispered a small “thank you” to the woman before her eyes caught sight of a single Wraith stepping unnoticed into the room.

‘Teyla,’ Elizabeth breathed and pulled her daughter closer to her as Teyla turned suddenly, P-90 in hand and fired at the monster.

She shushed the baby in her arms as the gunfire stopped and Teyla stood quickly as the sound of footsteps rang through the corridor outside. 

Outside Teyla took aim and found herself face to face with Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.

‘You okay?’ John asked and then added, ‘I followed a Wraith, heard shooting.’

‘He is dead,’ Teyla said and the sound of the baby’s crying reached their ears.

‘Unlike that,’ he said and stepped past Teyla into the room, ‘hey,’ he cooed seeing the bundle in Elizabeth’s arms and Ronon’s hand across the top of it stroking the baby’s head. He moved to their side and crouched down beside Elizabeth. ‘So what is it?’

‘A girl,’ Ronon said, the emotion in his voice causing John to look up at him, ‘Vincension,’ he added and watched as John reached out to caress the small hand that was shifting loose from the towel.

‘Hard name to remember,’ John said softly as the child’s eyes fixed on him.

‘Sion for short,’ Elizabeth breathed, her head back on Ronon’s shoulder and her eyes closed.

‘Sion? Was that not one of the words Rodney translated on P9E-33D,’ Teyla asked, now standing guard in the doorway.

‘Close,’ Elizabeth said, she was drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep, vaguely aware that the numbness in her backside was beginning to outweigh the pain in her stomach.

‘We better get you out of here and back to the infirmary.’

‘Thought we would be here a while,’ Ronon said lazily watching his daughter drift off to sleep.

‘Hive was destroyed by the wonderful timing of the Daedalus, the darts are still being destroyed as we speak, but there weren’t many left when I started following him,’ John indicated the Wraith behind him on the floor. ‘Erm, where’s Carson?’

‘We can collect him on our way back,’ Teyla said with a smile as she remembered dragging the doctor into an empty room.

‘OK,’ John said eyeing Elizabeth, who was now fully asleep in Ronon’s arms. ‘We’ll leave this stuff here for now; someone can come and collect it later. Teyla, why don’t you take Sion, Ronon can carry Elizabeth, and I’ll make sure we don’t get any unexpected visitors.’

They made their way slowly back to the city collecting a slightly numb Carson on their way and stepped back into the throws of activity. People in the corridors on the way to the infirmary smiled as Teyla passed carrying the new born baby and asked if Doctor Weir was alright.

When Elizabeth woke a few hours later, it was to the sound of her daughter crying out at her side, she was cradled in Ronon’s arms and being rocked from side to side, but it seemed to make no difference. Spotting that Elizabeth was awake, a nurse moved over to her side and suggested a feeding attempted with her daughter.

The nurse was there for mere minutes, as soon as Elizabeth held Sion to her breast, the baby was feeding as if naturally aware of the process, despite the warning that she might not latch on to begin with. As soon as Elizabeth was comfortable, she moved away.

‘I can’t believe how strange this feels,’ Elizabeth whispered as she watched her baby suckle on her nipple.

‘I can’t believe how beautiful it is,’ Ronon said and reached in to kiss Elizabeth passionately.


	21. Chapter 21

Year One:  
Eight and a half hours to go!

She couldn’t believe it, her daughter had turned one only a few days ago, and she couldn’t help but be proud of the little beauty who was fussing with the dress Kate Heightmeyer was attempting to dress her in.

‘Vincension Emma Dex, stop fussing and let Kate put your dress on,’ she said as Teyla pushed her head forward so she could access the back of her hair properly.

‘Thank you,’ Kate said as she managed to slip the dress down to the floor at last.

Elizabeth brought her head back up sharply as the door’s chime rang out through the room; she looked around at Teyla, then pulled quickly from her chair and stepped out into the bathroom. From the other side, she could hear Kate trying to get Sion to sit still while Teyla opened the door to her room.

Her back to the wall, Elizabeth rested her head back as the low tones of Ronon Dex washed over her, they had managed to avoid each other for four days, today being the fifth, in accordance to his people’s traditions; but she wanted this wedding to be as much a blessing for him, as it was a joy to her.

When he had asked for her hand in marriage, the Satedan way, only two months after Sion was born, he had explained that she needed two escort friends in which to trust her most secret moments with, by this he meant to help her looking after their daughter and making the wedding arrangements for her. By Satedan law, the woman was just to be ready and at the right place on time.

He’d slowly explained how things worked: five days apart, the fifth day being the wedding; they were not to even glance at each other in this time, and not allowed to make love again until midnight the day of their ceremony.

Teyla and Kate, who had become her escorts, had made sure that Ronon got as much quality time with his daughter as she had, and it was Teyla who had spent the first night with Elizabeth four days ago; woken to the sound of Elizabeth’s tears at her empty bed.

Her body tingled as she listened to him, and a flash of images ran through her head, the hurried way he would strip her down at midnight, his mouth hungry on her, his hands on her breasts, his cock swollen and deep inside her as she fucked him harder than ever before. She wanted to just open the door, kick everyone out and do it now; but she had to wait.

Eight hours to go!

Ronon left a few minutes later and their preparations continued; both Kate and Teyla were a comfort and a tease at the same time, on occasion, as Elizabeth’s nerves pricked at the fear she would do or say something wrong, they would offer support and they would run through the Satedan wedding prayer, and other times, they would tease as to how she was going to manage to be bound to Ronon by the wrist and no be able to even kiss him, or touch him with more than the bound hand.

More often than not, this brought her back to the messing up fear and it would all start again.

Four hours to go!

Elizabeth stepped out of her room to the applause of people lining the corridor waiting for her, Teyla ahead of her leading the way, Kate behind carrying Vincension who was too curious to fall asleep at the late hour.

Elizabeth didn’t take her eyes off him, not from the moment they entered the Gate room, standing in the middle of the room with everyone around them; she couldn’t look away. 

She refrained from touching him, waited silently as instructed for the “councillor”, as Ronon called him, to start the blessings, held her breath as Rodney and John, Ronon’s escorts, tied the ribbon around their wrists and let the ends drop down to the sides.

With shaking hands she took her ribbon end on cue and brought it to her lips to kiss it before handing it to Ronon as he did the vow, the momentary brush of hands a god send to the touch of their arms against each other.

She forced the tears back as Ronon’s eyes fixed a loving gaze on her to speak his prayer, she wanted desperately to kiss him, wishing that the ending to Earth’s weddings was the same in Sateda, but it wasn’t, no contact except for the bound arm and the hands as they passed the ends of their ribbon over.

She had to take shuddering breaths and force her brain to focus on her own prayer, she couldn’t listen to the sound of her voice, she knew it was shaking, and wondered if anyone realised that it wasn’t nerves that made her shudder, but the man beside her.

Two and half hours to go!

The after party was amazing, Elizabeth found the people around her gave a great distraction to the building need that vibrated through her stomach to her sex with every passing minute, at this rate, Ronon would only need to kiss her to make her come and she couldn’t wait for that moment.

For over two hours people gave presents and speeches while Elizabeth and Ronon Dex stood proud at the top of the stairs of the Gate room, laughter rang out at jokes made by John and Rodney until eventually someone to Elizabeth’s left made the declaration she was desperate to hear.

‘Ten minutes to midnight,’ Lorne called out.

Elizabeth and Ronon descended a few steps and people began to say their goodbyes and left the room. Rodney, John, Teyla and Kate were left in the room along with a sleeping Sion who Kate was easing from Carson’s arms.

The group followed the newly weds down the corridor as they were instructed to do and paused with them outside a private room that had been set up for them away from the normal activity of the city.

Trembling, Elizabeth bid everyone goodnight and kissed Vincension’s cheek before everyone left. She turned to enter the room and Ronon stopped her, his hand, still holding her end of the ribbon, on her shoulder.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he whispered and watched the blush that shifted across her cheeks.

‘Ronon…’

‘Shhhh,’ he hushed before leaning in and brushing his lips across hers, he didn’t really kiss her, they weren’t in their room yet, and it still wasn’t allowed by his traditions, but there was something he wanted to do for her.

He reached for the ribbon between them and untied it, keeping a tight hold of her end as he did so, his hand free he wrapped his arms quickly around her and lifted her from the ground before opening the door and stepping inside.

‘Sheppard said that was one of your traditions,’ he told her with a smile as she swiped her hand across the door panel on the other side and the door slid closed.

‘It is, and I’m glad he told you,’ she said and before he had the chance to put her down, she kissed him, a strong passionate kiss that sent ripples of pleasure through her body and she could feel herself pulse at the touch.

He placed her carefully on the floor without breaking the kiss and pulled her body close, she could feel every glorious inch of him, his bare chest, his arms around her waist, his hands on her buttocks pulling her hips against his and the wonderful, hard mass pressing eagerly at her stomach.

He moved forward, the contact between them not nearly enough to satisfy and she found herself pinned against the wall at an angle from the door.

Lips on her neck, one hand on her breasts grabbing and fondling roughly as the other hand moved down over her hip and thigh to grip the end of the dress that stopped below her knee. He wasted no time in lifting it up and plunging two fingers past her underwear and into her slick channel.

She came, hard and fast, pulsing around the digits that invaded her, her head against his shoulder and heard him utter an Earth swear word for the first time. He continued moving his fingers within her, his lips eating at her neck and shoulder as she came down from her orgasm.

Elizabeth reached for him; rubbing at his length through the white trousers he wore and thanked his god that their traditions called for no shirt or coverings on the top half of his body. He shifted, grunted and growled low in his throat at the contact, she untied his garment and shoved it hard off his hips and down his legs leaving it trapped at his knees as she pulled him forward, batted his hand from her sex and waited.

The dress gathered at her middle, her underwear pushed to the side, he entered, slow, agonisingly slow. She pulled her legs up around his and felt his hands grip her arse as he lifted her from the ground flattening her back against the wall and began to thrust, long hard strokes at first and she held on tight adjusting to the motion.

He moved, not just to increase the friction between them, but shifted his legs, forcing his trousers down to his ankles where he could step shoe free from them, she realised what he was up to and followed suit, slipping the dress, with great difficulty, up and over her head to deposit it on the floor.

The bra she had picked earlier was finally a brilliant choice, front clasp, no straps and made of nothing but lace, she could see the pleasure in her husband’s eyes as he took it in, and could feel it in the increased speed as he pumped his throbbing cock into her wet pulsing pussy.

Ronon picked up the pace, watching hungrily as Elizabeth ran her hand from her neck to the clasp of her bra and with that single hand unclipped it and let it fall from her body to the floor. He picked up again as she continued the trail of her hand down her body between them and then stopped moving altogether as he felt her second peak hit while she brushed her own long and nimble fingers over her clit.

She flexed her hips, easing him back slightly so she could move against the wall, and he changed the position all together moving away from the wall and kneeling on the floor. Without letting his erection slip from her, he lay flat on his back, tucked his hands under her bottom and began helping her ride him.

Elizabeth stifled a cry and let her knees hit the ground as he came, the pulsing throb of his cock inside her pushing up high on a wave of pleasure and she began rocking furiously against him in a need to come again.

They collapsed; with her atop him, their bodies twitched as their pleasure subsided and Ronon found he had enough energy to wrap his arms around his wife and keep her close as they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

~~**~~

Year Two:  
From tree to tree, Ronon followed her, not letting her body come in view of the following enemy, this had been a simple negotiation, the people were eager to help, pleased to have new trading friends in their village and offered so much to each other visitor, but then the horror had begun.

The Wraith.

A stunner blast passed close and Elizabeth halted in fear for just a second, before Ronon had reached her and pushed her onwards.

Rodney was ahead, they could hear his shouts of fear, and the standard ranting that went with his life being endangered so easily. Teyla and John behind them, the gunfire from the P-90’s leaving a ringing in Elizabeth’s ears.

The only thought that could pass through her brain through all the noise, shouting and fear as she spotted the Stargate was her daughter, sitting, thankfully, comfortably in their room with a teenage Athosian girl.

She heard something hard hit the ground behind her as her eyes saw the splash of water form the stable wormhole back to Atlantis and before she could even consider looking back over her shoulder, pain flooded her body and everything went dark.

Another failed negotiation, another planet that the Wraith had followed her to, and there was no denying it, they had only gone for her. Six, she counted sleepily as she began to wake, there had been six trade negotiations in the last two years and only the two she had been in attendance of had been infiltrated by the Wraith.

The Wraith.

She hated them, the pain, the headache, the dizziness of being stunned a second time, she hated it all, and she refused to open her eyes and find herself laying once again in a cell of some hive ship.

A beeping reached her ears, then voices and Elizabeth became vaguely aware of something holding her numb fingers.

‘Mommy?’

Sion hadn’t said many intelligible words in her two years, not that she spoke much, but had learned a few valuable words, mommy and daddy, Teyla, only said without the “L”, and idiot, which to Elizabeth’s horror, John had taught her to say only to Rodney.

‘Moooooommmmmy,’ the girl repeated lazily.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and was greeted, not with a hive ships interior, but with the brilliant green eyes and wide smile of her two year old daughter, that and the infirmary.

‘One day, you’ll get used to the Wraith stunners,’ John said pulling Sion from Elizabeth’s view, ‘I found this one wandering around by the infirmary doors,’ he slung the girl over his shoulder and she giggled wildly as she tried to push back up, ‘I think she escaped the babysitter prison.’

Elizabeth laughed lightly at him and reached her aching arms out for her little girl.

Sion settled easily next to her on the bed, her head resting on Elizabeth’s stomach and for the first time in days Elizabeth felt completely relaxed, so relaxed, she drifted back to sleep listening to Sion’s voice as she whispered words Elizabeth couldn’t quite hear.


	22. Chapter 22

Year Three:  
Ronon watched the three delegates from Helti walk through the gate, his face twisted into an anger that he struggled to repress, these were the people, daily threats for more than three years, they sent someone to attempt the capture of his wife, interrogated him, locked them in prison cells and now they wanted to negotiate.

Something had obviously changed.

As he watched, the Helti representatives were searched, items considered a threat removed and then led up the stairs to the conference room. Ronon eyed them maliciously as they passed him and stepped into the room.

Inside, several guards stood armed and ready for any sudden movement. Ronon followed the last of them into the room and took his place in one corner opposite John Sheppard who waited far from him on the other side of the room.

Elizabeth was sat at the desk, pulled close to the table to hide the obvious bulge of her almost nine month pregnant stomach as she bore their second child. It was not in their best interest to show this fact to the Helti.

She welcomed them, a false smile, a fake pleasure and a lie on her lips as she said the words “I’m pleased to meet you”, but Ronon knew the lie would serve well to start the negotiation. He pushed the loathing down into the pit of his stomach and concentrated on the task at hand, her protection.

One hour, two hours, three hours, four hours of dead end negotiations, they wanted her to go back with them and personally translate the wall of the chamber in exchange for endless food supplies, she refused, offered the help of other translators, offered to send them every day until the wall had been completely translated, kept quiet that they knew the words, the story.

He grew tired, wearisome, and bored listening to the circle of conversation that seemed to go on endlessly. When she finally called an end to it and the guards moved to escort their guests to staying quarters, one of the silent men of the group spoke.

‘When is your child due?’

It wasn’t the words that shocked Ronon and sent a course of anger rippling through him, it was the man’s voice, a voice he recognised from Elizabeth’s first visit to Helti, a voice that interrogated him only a moment before he was placed in a cell with her.

‘Excuse me?’

‘It’s your second, I believe,’ he said and John shifted to stand at Elizabeth’s side.

‘You’re mistaken,’ she said, ‘I’m not…’

‘Then stand up,’ he moved suddenly, standing up himself and every guard in the room took aim at him. ‘Prove to us that you do not carry,’ he said and waited, ignoring the guns, and unaware of the itch in Ronon’s finger to fire.

John nodded to the guards nearby and two of them moved, gripped the visitor’s shoulder and began to lead him from the room, the man allowed them to lead, but stopped when he spotted Ronon standing nearby, the weapon in the large man’s hand still aimed threateningly at him.

‘Where is your first child?’ the gruff voice asked him, and instantly Ronon knew he had been deposited in Elizabeth’s cell all those years ago on purpose. ‘We know what happened on Helti, we know you took her, we knew you would be unable to resist, your body screamed for her.’

‘Get him out of here,’ John ordered watching as Elizabeth hung her head to rest it in her hands, ‘and clear the room.’

Ronon watched the sly grin that crossed their visitor’s face before the guard shoved him from the room and the three of them were left alone.

‘They set this up from the start,’ Ronon muttered more to Elizabeth and John, she nodded not raising her head to look at him, doubt about past events running wildly through her mind.

‘You want to explain this to me?’ John questioned, looking down at the Atlantis leader and back up at his team member.

‘I was interrogated by that man on Helti, right before I was put in the same cell as Elizabeth,’ Ronon told him and he could see the cogs working in his friend’s brain as he put the information together.

‘You… it was you that Rodney was on about, you two were the couple getting it on in the prison on Helti.’

‘John,’ Elizabeth said in a tone that forced him to drop that conversation without a second mention.

‘Sorry,’ John cleared his throat. ‘They know about Sion,’ he said taking a seat next to her.

‘I imagine they knew I was pregnant before we left the planet,’ she said, her eyes coming up to meet Ronon’s, ‘that’s why they let us go. Kaani said the child had to be conceived on Helti, I guess he didn’t even know we’d been in their prison.’

‘So they don’t know he’s here?’ Ronon growled and to his surprise Elizabeth and John looked up at him and then exchanged looks.

~~**~~

‘Four years now, he’s been here four years, and they never mentioned him once,’ Elizabeth said walking the corridor with John, Ronon, Rodney and Teyla. ‘We need to use that to our advantage,’ she stopped outside the infirmary doors. ‘Teyla, is Meeha ok to keep Sion with her a few more days?’

‘Of course, she is pleased to be of your assistance.’

‘Rodney, I need a secure way to move Kaani from the brig to the conference room along the shortest possible route. John, security point with Rodney and make sure our guests don’t stray too far from the restricted sections.’

‘Done,’ John nodded.

‘Ronon’ll join you when we’re done here.’

Ronon nodded to each of the people gathered and followed Elizabeth into the hospital wing of the city.

The next meeting began on the wrong foot, Ronon was back in his place and the same guest demanded again to know when she was due, and where her first born was. But this was the least of their problems, he couldn’t help watching as the visitors argued, screamed and shouted at Kaani, a spy from a rebel faction of the government, but Ronon’s eyes weren’t on their visitors, but on the pain on Elizabeth’s face.

They had avoided telling any of the Helti that her first born was a girl, they had managed to evade the topic of her locations, and above all, they had passed over the fact that Elizabeth was due any day now.

Or any seconds now.

‘Gentlemen,’ Elizabeth’s voice ran through his head like a warning beacon, she was keeping her cool calm control, but he knew she was afraid. ‘We’ve had nothing but threats from your people since my initial visit. Give me one good reason why I should agree to this exchange, or this endless meeting is over now.’

‘We wish to change our request,’ one of the men said, ‘in exchange for a fair amount of food; we request the release of this prisoner to our care.’

‘Really,’ Elizabeth said and even John picked up on the strain in her voice. She pulled in a long unsteady breath before she continued. ‘I don’t think so; we’re still waiting for answers on his attempt to capture me.’

Ronon saw the look of understanding cross his interrogator’s face, he knew she was uncomfortable. He shifted his gun taking a casual aim on the man and wrapping his index finger over the trigger.

‘Take Kaani back to his cell,’ John ordered and moved forward to stand beside Elizabeth.

‘Unless you have anything else to offer, this meeting is over,’ Elizabeth’s voice had gone from uncomfortable strain to fearfully painful. Something was wrong, and Ronon knew it.

No one spoke for a while, they simply watched each other, Elizabeth eyeing each of the visitors, John watching them vigilantly for sudden movements and threats, the guards had taken aim and were waiting for a signal to open fire. Ronon was watching his wife; she stifled a moan of pain and refrained from moving her hands from the desk to her stomach, her face held firm, confident and blank of emotion.

‘Escort our guests to the Stargate; they’ll be leaving us now.’

The guards moved, and the room emptied. The doors closed and Ronon and John moved automatically to Elizabeth as she gave in to the pain cursing through her stomach.

‘Something’s wrong,’ she breathed, her hands on the baby, the constant pain forcing her to lean forward giving Ronon access to her back to start his caress.

He heard the sound of the Stargate forming a stable wormhole, the arguments of the guests, and the calls of each of the armed guards with them demanding they step through the gate. Ronon picked her up, supporting her back as much as possible, and moved to the door behind John who had already stepped out to see their guests forced to step backwards through the open gate.

~~**~~

Year Four:  
Elizabeth was cradling her eight month old son when the call came for her to report to the control room, it was followed immediately by a knock at the door and she watched as Sion moved over and stretched up to reach the control panel and let their visitor in.

A female marine stepped into the room and approached her, her arms out to take the snoozing baby and offer her leader a chance to attend whatever was happening that required her attention.

Handing Nam, named from Ronon’s father, over to the woman, Elizabeth left the room after a quick kiss to her daughter and made her way quickly to the control room.

Ronon watched her enter, a pleased look on his face as he glanced back over his shoulder at John and Teyla who emerged from the open wormhole behind him.

‘We brought you a present,’ he said lazily. Between Teyla and John, a Wraith was dangling, unconscious, unaware and completely unresponsive.

‘We crashed his dart,’ John added, ‘thought we’d get ourselves another prisoner.’

‘And this,’ Rodney said holding up a data module from the Wraith ship.

‘You couldn’t bring me something nice?’ Elizabeth said with narrowed eyes and hard to hide grin, ‘flowers, jewellery or clothes for my children.’

‘Sorry, shopping list got a little singed in the fire fight,’ John said and started dragging the Wraith from the Gate room. ‘You’ll have to settle for the booby prize,’ he called over his shoulder and she chuckled.

‘Booby prize?’ Ronon said eyeing her, ‘do I get one of those?’


	23. Chapter 23

Year Five:  
Ronon drifted out of his sleeping state slowly aware of movement in the room, movement he figured was Nam shifting in his sleep or Sion getting up early and using the bathroom, either way he paid no attention to it. 

He shifted to wrap his arm around his wife who was sleeping soundly against him, her naked body against his side, her thigh as always between his legs and her arm draped across him protectively.

He shifted and kissed her cheek before pulling her closer, causing her to shift, and then he drifted off into a dream.

‘Ronon,’ Elizabeth shook him hard to wake him up, urgency in her voice as if she’d suddenly thought him dead, ‘Ronon, wake up.’

‘I’m awake already,’ he said without opening his eyes, he could smell the fresh shower off her nearby skin, the familiar fruity smell of her shampoo.

‘Sion’s gone.’

‘What?’ Ronon asked disbelievingly opening his eyes to look at her, ‘Gone?’

‘She’s not in her room, Ronon.’

Ronon sat up quickly, the sheet that was covering his chest falling to his lap, the horror of the situation hit hard, Sion had been taught from the beginning that she didn’t leave the room without someone, and since the team had brought a Wraith back last year, they had pushed that rule hard.

Urgency took over, and Ronon shoved the covers off and climbed out of bed, he grabbed his clothes quickly and dragged them onto his skin as if they were chore to wear. He barely had his shirt on before he was out of the room and walking the corridors.

Where would she go?

Ronon’s mind ran back a few days, over what had taken her interest, he was pleased he knew his daughter so well and turned the corridor quickly and descended a set of stairs. He found himself quickly in one of the labs and looked around.

‘Ronon?’ Radek asked, ‘is something wrong?’

‘Sion been here?’ Ronon asked gruffly and Radek shook his head. He turned and left, he had no idea where to go next and was thankful when Radek followed him and stopped him.

‘Is something wrong?’ he asked again.

‘She left the room without us knowing,’ he told the scientist, ‘she’s always here, thought she might have tried to get an early lesson.’

‘She was asking about the Wraith yesterday, she…’ Radek didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence.

Ronon took off at a run speeding down the corridor, he didn’t notice as he passed Rodney and Teyla and ignored Teyla as she called after him, following him as he ran.

The cell the Wraith was held in was powered just like Kaani’s new home, by a source other than the ZPM that seemed to fail a lot lately.

Ronon found Sion standing in the room just beyond the doorway, her eyes watching the Wraith intently as he returned the look, neither saying anything, the room left silent except for the standard hum of the city power.

Teyla stood in the doorway watching as he stepped carefully to his daughter’s side and crouched down to her level.

‘Sion,’ he said calmly, despite being angry at her for leaving without someone with her and then making her way here, ‘you shouldn’t be here,’ he didn’t move to guide her from the room, or even to touch her, he was captivated by the expressions that passed over her face.

Fear, understanding, anger and shock. He watched her occasional blink that separated the emotions and wondered if she was just running through the feelings of what it was like to meet a Wraith for the first time.

‘He wants to kill us,’ she said, her small voice echoing oddly though the room and Ronon looked back at the door to Teyla and spotted John and Rodney entering the room, ‘he’s just waiting for the chance.’

‘He won’t get one,’ John said from the doorway.

‘Yes he will.’

Ronon barely caught these words as they left the small girl’s mouth, and understanding dawned on him, she was reading his mind, had seen the horrors he had done; he reached out to pick her up with the intention of leaving the room, but she turned to look at him, and the look scared him.

It took a lot to scare Ronon, normally so laid back, easy with whatever was going on, only showing emotion when someone he cared for was in trouble or hurt, but what he saw in Vincension’s eyes was need, a need to kill the Wraith, before he killed anyone else. She turned back to look at the Wraith and Ronon sighed.

‘Your mom’s worried about you,’ Ronon said carefully, and she turned to look at him again.

‘He’ll feed on her first, she’ll be right here when he gets his chance.’

Ronon didn’t look up to know the Wraith had smiled at the comment, he wanted to get her out of here, but didn’t want to drag her from the room, he knew she would only come back the next opportunity she got.

‘What do you recommend we do?’

It had been Elizabeth who had taken note of Sion’s ability to strategise things, when John had taught her chess, she had beaten him on the first go, and every time since, and for a five-year-old, that was impressive.

Vincension stepped closer to Ronon and placed a small, delicate hand on his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes.

‘Can I send him away?’

‘Send him away?’ Ronon asked, his brow furrowed at the response, ‘to where?’

‘I don’t know, but he won’t be able to come back.’

Ronon looked over her shoulder to John who nodded at him in order to use his own discretion with the situation.

‘OK,’ Ronon said, ‘if it doesn’t hurt you to do it, send him away.’

Ronon stood and moved over to the door just as Elizabeth rounded the corner; he caught her quickly before she had made it into the room and kept a tight hold of her as they watched the small girl step closer to the Wraith’s cage.

‘Vincension, get away from him, Sion,’ she was almost frantic as she watched the girl stop at the bars and push her hand against the shield that protected her.

The shock of this act was clear on everyone’s face, the shield should have hurt her, but it did nothing.

A bright flash clouded their vision and Ronon was forced to look away, instinctively wrapping his arms tightly around Elizabeth’s waist in protection. When he looked back, he heard the sounds of shock that echoed through the room, John and Teyla had moved into the enclosed area and began a walk around the cell.

Sion still stood against the bars where she had been moments before, her hand now resting on the side of the cage as she looked through the area to the other side; the Wraith was gone.

~~**~~

Year Six:  
While Elizabeth took the kids to the Jumper bay for their weekly trip to the main land, Ronon looked for something to do to ease the throbbing need in his penis while he waited for her to return, they didn’t get a lot of time alone anymore and most of their sex was done at night in silence, a quick release they kept quiet while their children slept.

He reached under the bed to the very back where a single box of her items lay untouched for all the years that hey had been together, six, he thought as he togged the box out into the open. Six years together, two children and she still only had to wiggle her hips at him to make him hard and wanton.

He opened the box and peeked inside, miscellaneous items of clothing, books, a pair of heels he’d never seen her wear and a long thin, plain box; he picked up the box and opened it to look inside. He was greeted with a black circular object; he gripped it with two fingers and pulled it out.

Beyond the black end, a long thick cream coloured penis followed and Ronon eyed it in wonder, a smile spread across his face as he realised that what he held in his hand, was an Earth woman’s pleasure device. The veins along the shaft, the dip in the head of the cock, everything was in great detail. Ronon slipped it back into the box, placed it on the floor and then closed the larger box before sliding it back under the bed.

He climbed back onto the bed and waited patiently. It was about twenty minutes later that Elizabeth stepped back into their room, to see him smiling widely at her.

‘What are you so pleased about?’ she asked him and then regretted the question as the answer was obvious.

‘I’m ready for you,’ he was always forward with her, he learned early that it turned her on, ‘I want to see you naked, where you stand,’ he continued and then pulled the box from under the cover beside him. ‘What’s this?’

‘A box,’ Elizabeth said slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Ronon reached his other hand over and opened the box he held; he dipped two fingers inside and pulled out the long cream cock. His amusement grew as Elizabeth’s face fell from the sly cheeky grin she had previously held to a shocked disbelieving one.

‘Where did you find that?’

‘Box under the bed,’ Ronon said, lazily running his fingers along the black base, ‘do you use this?’

‘No, not anymore,’ she said, and he watched closely as a blush ran up her bared chest to her cheeks.

‘This just…’ he laughed a deep laugh, ‘it’s just a cock you use to pleasure yourself? When you can’t get the real thing?’

Elizabeth nodded, she felt very much on display at the moment and had stopped undoing her top and was looking anywhere but at him.

‘Did it feel good?’

He watched her, the embarrassment flushing her skin, her eyes never fixing on one item, he still hadn’t been able to get her past the shyness of touching herself in front of him, but he enjoyed it when she did submit to it.

‘Enough to satisfy,’ she said in a breathy voice, then added, ‘it’s not as good as you.’

Ronon continued to run his finger over the end and as the last words left her mouth, Ronon pushed a little too hard on the end and turned the base. The vibrator came to life instantly and Ronon dropped it in shock.

The steady buzz filled the air around them, the silence, her embarrassment, his intrigue.

‘Take off your clothes,’ Ronon said at last, reaching and picking up the item and turning it off. In the beginning, he had been nervous about giving her orders, his first being for her to get on his bed, but now he did it with vigour. He watched, sat naked as he was on the bed, as she resumed undoing her bottoms, baring parts of her upper body to him.

She took off the shirt and her bra before reaching down to undo her trousers, the button, the zipper, and then she paused, smiled at him and turned her back. He raised an eyebrow as she eased the trousers down painfully slow over her hips, revealing the small slip of a thong that barely existed.

His response to the garment was his hand to his own cock, his eyes following the thin material as it grazed her lower back and disappeared between her buttocks, she bent over showing herself to him as she stepped out of the clothing.

‘Come here,’ he ordered and she turned slowly and crawled up the bed to him, the vibrator caught her eye and she paused again, embarrassed. He moved forward to meet her in the middle of the bed and kissed her passionately, his arms sliding around her waist to pull her body close to him, his fingers running teasingly across the top strap of the thong.

‘You’re a lot better than that thing,’ she said as they broke the kiss.

‘I should hope so,’ he said with a smile, ‘but,’ he watched her looking confused for a moment, ‘I want to see you use it.’

‘No, Ronon, you know I can’t do that.’

‘Yes, you can,’ Ronon kept his hands on her face, keeping her eyes on him. ‘You’re beautiful.’

Ronon’s eyes closed and he leaned forward and rested his face against her neck, the pressure in his balls increasing as she wrapped her slender fingers around his thick length. He growled and felt her shift pulling him close to her and slipping the head of his cock against her covered sex.

‘I don’t want to use it,’ she said in a low erotic tone that made him groan, ‘I want you.’

She released him and stretched past him, reaching for the vibrator, on her hands and knees at his side. She knocked it off the bed accidentally as Ronon grabbed one of her hips and pushed her underwear to the side with his free hand.

His tongue pushed inside her and she shuddered around it, pushing back onto him for more contact. Ronon eased her underwear down as he moved behind her, his fingers now pushing inside her and beginning a fast paced thrusting.

Ronon moved himself to kneel behind her enjoying the fact that she hadn’t moved to straighten up or take control, she was completely submitting to his invading fingers. He positioned himself under her, resting back on his ankles.

He removed his fingers and took hold of her hips and eased her down onto his throbbing length, they groaned simultaneously as she leaned back against him, she moved slowly, raising just enough to cause a thrusting motion, she added a small rocking motion and heard a low strong growl leave Ronon’s lips.

Amazing, he thought, the only word running through his head at the friction she was creating, he moved his hands from her hips and began running his fingers over her skin, her neck, her chest, her tight nipples.

He pinched at them before moving down over her abdomen, down to her birthmark and back to her hips, up her sides, down her sides, down over her flexing thighs, the muscles twitching as he teased lightly down her skin to her knees, and then began a very slow circular tease back up. 

She sped up, thrusting harder and abandoning her rocking motion, she was close, he knew it wouldn’t take much to make her come, so he continued, simple circles on her thighs moving ever upward and inward until he could run a finger through her slit stopping only to brush lightly at her clit.

He could hear her panting, the new angle, the tease of his fingers, and the feel of him thick and deep inside her pussy. He put pressure on her clit and she shuddered from head to toe, the fluctuations of her orgasm creating a wave of pleasure all the way through her body. 

He waited, allowing her to ease down from her pleasurable heights at her own pace, squeezing tightly on his cock as she always did and he was forced to close his eyes and rest his lips against her neck.

Ronon pushed her forward as she relaxed, his hands coming up quickly to take hold of her arms and keeping hold of them, he pulled her back against his body as he pushed forward onto his knees and began thrusting hard into her slick tunnel.

He leaned forward, sucking at her neck as he thrusted, moving now and again to lick and suck at her ear lobe, he was close to letting go, but he wanted her back up on his level ready to explode with him.

She moved, changing the angle of his thrusts and felt him speed up, the shift causing him to brush against a very sensitive spot inside her and her muscles flexed on each pass. He groaned as he came, pushing hard into her and stilling his movement, the pleasure overwhelming him as she peaked right along with him. They slumped forward together and he slipped from her tunnel.

‘I think we could do with a shower, then a game of cat and mouse,’ Elizabeth breathed under the weight of his body.

‘Oh, is that all you have planned for the day?’


	24. Chapter 24

Year Seven:  
Elizabeth lay awake in the middle of the night, her mind full of fantasies she had read in a book Ronon had kept hidden in one of his drawers, she had found the item by mistake, and merely peeked at the first page, but the peek had turned into a full reading session as she read about his taking her up against a tree, of her laying on his bed naked and touching herself and many more things they had never done.

She felt him shift in the bed behind her and found herself up close with his body as he pulled her against him, his breath tantalizing on her neck, his muscular chest on her back and strong arms around her middle. But it was none of this or the hairs on his handsome legs that caught her attention, it was his private area pressed sharply against her buttocks.

Since the first time they had slept together in Atlantis, after returning from a world that had imprisoned them, they had slept naked; all through her pregnancies and even now with two kids in their own adjoining rooms.

Elizabeth shifted, and allowed his hardened length to slip down to the divide between her butt cheeks where she proceeded to trap him and wiggle her hips.

Ronon’s arms tightened around her, she heard a moan escape his lips. She wiggled again and he groaned loudly before slipping his hand from her stomach down to her thigh. This was perfect; she moved from his grasp and shifted down the bed to disappear under the covers.

She ran her hands gently up his thighs until she could carefully cup his balls in one hand, she had to go slow and not make any sudden moves or put too much pressure on him. Awake he would have easily controlled the sounds that escaped his lips, but asleep, there was no way of knowing if he would be able to harbour that control.

Elizabeth teased at his sacks carefully, pinching gently in places and applying a little squeeze to them on occasion before she moved her hands up his thick length to the head and dipped a finger between the slit.

He groaned, louder than she would have liked, but there was nothing she could really do about it, instead, she darted her tongue out to replace her finger and felt him shift, pushing himself closer to her. She gripped his hip with her hand and carefully eased him onto his back, following as she went, so she could lie between his legs.

Above her, Ronon was easing from his dream, a tingling flooding along his cock as the blood rushed there and he wondered what his dream had been, until he suddenly felt a warm mouth surround him and push down before pulling back from him with an extortionate amount of pressure that almost made him lose control and come.

He reached down, placing a hand on Elizabeth’s head to let her know she had succeeded in waking him, but it didn’t stop her from her task as she continued to wrap her mouth around him, push down and then apply the same pressure as she pulled up, only now she would flick her tongue over the head of his penis.

His head back on the pillow, his hand on her head, Ronon relaxed letting his wife do as she pleased with his body, but relaxing and letting her carry on was only proving to do one simple thing. Drive him crazy.

He drove his hands under the cover and pulled her up by the arms, he knew he was being rough with her, but over the years her body seemed to have learned not to bruise under his touch. 

He situated her to one side and ran his hands over her body, but Elizabeth wasn’t ready to give up, she had instantly folded herself over, sitting at his side on her knees and taking him back into her mouth, she smiled as Ronon growled low at the sudden onslaught and his hand on her side found its way to her thigh.

She continued, deciding there were only two ways she was stopping, either he would come, or he would force her to stop and drive deep inside her, unable to pull out as he came inside her as he had avoided doing many times since Nam was born, well most of the time anyway.

He ran his fingers up her thighs and let his finger disappear between them and into her slit. She groaned on him and the vibrations through her mouth made him shudder. Shifting slightly to get a better angle, Ronon plunged two fingers deep inside her and she moaned again before releasing him and taking in a sharp and deep breath.

He waited, letting her catch her breath and return to him, before he began pumping his fingers in and out of her already wet tunnel, he watched her as she pushed her hips back against his hand. Every now and again Ronon shifted or curled his fingers and she would moan around him, causing him to shudder at the vibration. It was building fast between them and the race began to see who could make the other surrender first.

Her eyes closed, hips thrusting against his hand between her legs and her own hands running up and down his thighs, Elizabeth decided it was time to turn the tables in her favour.

She moved her hand from his thigh and before she had even taken hold of his balls he had stopped thrusting, her grip firm on his shaft, she seized his balls in her other hand and gave them a strong squeeze.

Instantly, she knew she had won; his hand retracted from her sex and she felt his arms suddenly around her as he pulled her to face him, laying her on her side and forcing her top leg up to his hip as he shoved himself deep inside her pussy.

They kissed to avoid groaning aloud and Ronon pulled her body as close as humanly possible before moving his hands down to her buttocks and taking a firm hold so he could move her hips against him and cause a blissful friction that would end the whole thing very quickly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her neck, the sensation of his movements was amazing and she had to bite her lower lip to stop from screaming out as she came.

Ronon grunted and she could feel him beginning to come as he moved, or at least tried to move to pull out, but Elizabeth wouldn’t have it, she used the leg he had draped over his hip to pull him in close and flexed her sensitive internal muscles around his throbbing length and felt him release his seed inside her.

They collapsed together and she reached down to retrieve the covers of their bed and pulled them up to their shoulders, all the while keeping her leg tight over his thigh and his depleting length inside her.

~~**~~

Year Eight:  
‘Rodney,’ Rodney McKay turned to see the eight year old girl and her five year old brother standing in the doorway to the lab.

‘What?’ he said incredulously, ‘shouldn’t you two be back in your room? Where’s your guardian today?’ he had turned back to his work, keeping his back to the two children and waited for an answer.

After no answer came, he looked back and took in the sight of Nam holding tight to his sister’s arm and Sion with her head down, he noticed a tear that fell from the girl’s face and he began to panic.

He looked around quickly, but he was alone in the lab, it was still early, his science team hadn’t arrived yet.

‘What’s going on?’ he asked, taking a careful step closer to the children.

‘There’s blood on mommy,’ Nam said when Sion didn’t answer.

‘Blood?’ Rodney repeated and took another step closer as Nam nodded at him. ‘Blood where on mommy?’ he asked.

‘It’s all over the bed, she’s unconscious,’ Sion explained and Rodney knew that was not a good thing, he stepped past them and started down the hall in the direction of Elizabeth’s room. He stopped a guard a few feet from his lab and ordered him to take the kids to Kate Heightmeyer before he activated his com and vanished around the corner and out of their sight.

He arrived at Elizabeth’s room in record time and ahead of Carson and opened the door to step inside. As explained, Elizabeth was laying unconscious under the cream coloured covers of her bed, and there was blood everywhere.

He moved to her side and shook her gently, calling her name in an attempt to wake her, but it did nothing to rouse her. He looked down the bed and took in one simple fact; the blood was contained to the waist down.

‘Oh my god,’ Carson said as he entered the room with another medic, ‘how did you know?’ he asked, knowing that Rodney hadn’t reached the room before he had called the doctor.

‘Sion and Nam found her,’ Rodney answered, stepping back from the bed and allowing the doctor in; after a few minutes, he found he couldn’t take it and left the room making a quick beeline for the control room.

Over an hour and a half later, the Stargate activated and a tall dark man appeared in the room, threw his gun at a nearby airman and vanished out into the corridors of the city, Rodney had been left behind on purpose for their current mission as the planet they were visiting had strict rules about talking at the wrong time.

‘What happened?’ John demanded looking up at Rodney as he moved from the control room and down the stairs.

‘I don’t know, Sion and Nam told me she was bleeding, so I called Carson and went to check it out.’

‘Where are the children?’ Teyla asked.

‘Heightmeyer has them,’ Rodney replied tersely and watched the Athosian leave the room, ‘I haven’t heard from Carson in the last hour or so, I know he took her to the infirmary, but nothing after that.’

John nodded, turned from the scientist and started the route to the infirmary. He shed his vest and gun on his way, giving them to a passing marine as he moved and then stepped into the infirmary to find Ronon shouting at a nurse, demanding to know what was going on.

Before John could reach him and talk him down, Ronon turned and stormed from the room.

‘You okay?’ he asked the nurse and she nodded with a small smile.

‘Doctor Beckett has Doctor Weir in surgery at the moment; they’ve been in there for over an hour, Sir.’

‘Thanks,’ John said and left the room to follow Ronon.

‘John,’ Teyla called and ran to catch up with him as he turned the last corner to his leader’s room. ‘Is Elizabeth well?’ she asked as she reached his side and walked with him.

‘She’s in surgery,’ he told her, ‘Sion and Nam?’ he asked.

‘Nam does not seem to fully understand, he is content with drawing at the moment, but Vincension has not stopped crying, they are both in their night clothes, I was coming to retrieve some day wear,’ she explained as they stepped uninvited into the room of Elizabeth, Ronon and their children.

‘Good idea, maybe you could take them to the main land; find a way to keep them occupied.’

‘No,’ Ronon said gruffly, ‘they don’t leave the city.’

John motioned for Teyla to get the kids’ clothes and watched as Ronon dragged the blooded sheets off his bed.

‘They won’t tell me what’s going on,’ he said and John could see the anger building up on his friend’s face as he shoved the sheets into the laundry basket inside the bathroom.

‘That’s because the only people who know, are in surgery with her,’ he watched Teyla pass him and Ronon began to scrub at the blood stain on the mattress. ‘Ronon…’

‘I want to know what’s happening,’ Ronon bellowed and John reached out to shut the door he and Teyla had left open.

‘I know you do,’ John told him calmly and moved quickly as Ronon grabbed a book from the bedside and hurled it in his direction. ‘Ronon, just sit down, take a few deep…’

Before John could finish, the door chimed and he paused, Ronon was struggling with emotions John had never seen on his friend, so he reached around again and opened the door.

‘Carson,’ John said acknowledging the doctor and nodding to Teyla who seemed to have followed the surgeon back. He stole a look at Ronon over his shoulder before asking the question they all wanted to know. ‘How’s Elizabeth?’

‘Stable,’ Carson seemed to choke on the word, ‘she lost a lot of blood, but it could have been worse,’ he paused and seemed to take a few deep breaths as if he knew that what he had to say would do more damage to Ronon than it had already done to Elizabeth.

‘Carson,’ Teyla urged, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘She had an ectopic pregnancy,’ ahead of him, he vaguely saw Ronon’s head snap up at the word “pregnancy”, but he kept his eyes firmly on John.

‘What’s that?’ Ronon asked his voice choked with fear.

‘The baby wasn’t going in her womb,’ John said quietly.

‘It suffocated in her fallopian tube, before causing her to bleed out, we had to remove her womb in order to save her,’ Carson took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, ‘I knew she wasn’t feeling too well, Doctor Haze said she just had a stomach bug. I should have come to check on her when I got back from the main land two days ago, I’m really, really sorry.’

Ronon had moved to the door of Sion’s bedroom, he rested his forehead against the panels before opening the door and stepping inside and out of sight.

‘She’s okay?’ John asked.

‘Aye, we’re replacing the blood loss and have her stable; she should wake up in the next hour or so.’

‘Right,’ John said licking his lips as he paused to take in all the information. ‘Teyla, will you see to Sion and…’ 

Before John could finish, Ronon appeared again from his daughter’s room and moved over to Teyla, he took the clothes from her hands and left the room.

Ronon knocked on the door to Kate’s office and stepped inside at her invitation, before the door was closed behind him, Vincension, still in tears, was in his arms and their clothes had been dropped to the floor.

He soothed her as he moved to a chair and watched as Kate retrieved the discarded clothes. Nam was sat at the desk next to Kate’s chair and he moved to join his sister in Ronon’s lap. Family counselling not being Kate’s thing she became uncomfortable in the room and picked up her palm computer and stepped out into the corridor to wait.

Hours later, Elizabeth opened her eyes to the sight and sound of the infirmary; she took a deep breath which caught in her chest as a pain flushed over her stomach and shuddered down her legs. She felt drowsy and uncomfortable and a wave of sadness washed through her senses as she remembered lying in the bed unable to move from the pain and seeing the blood as it began to flow between her legs.

She hadn’t been able to call out for help, she had only managed to scream as the pain increased and vaguely remembered seeing Nam out of the corner of her eye as he stepped out of his room, before she passed out.

‘Mom,’ Nam’s voice seemed distant, yet she could see him and Vincension sitting at the end of her bed watching her, she felt someone take her hand and looked up to see the sad eyes of Ronon Dex looking down on her.

The emotion on his face was her undoing and tears began to flow from her eyes as she silently pleaded with him for forgiveness. 

‘I’m sorry,’ she breathed and let out a sob.

‘Shh,’ he said with a sad smile and she almost missed the sound of someone pulling the curtains around her bed.

Elizabeth sobbed again and was thankful as her husband moved to wrap his arms tightly around her before she let go of all her emotions and cried for the loss of a third child against his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Year Nine:  
Elizabeth stepped back into her room and closed the door before dropping heavily on the bed, the Helti had once again attempted a negotiation for the release of Kaani, and knowledge regarding hers and Ronon's first born child. Again they had got nowhere with the negotiations and Ronon had asked her at every break if he could just shoot them and get it over with.

Almost ten years had passed and her frustration levels were peaking quickly; along with the continued annoyance of the Helti governance, the Genii had begun getting in the way of everything and lately, ninety percent of returning teams reported a conflict with one Genii or another, Koyla being in the majority of the reports.

Not to mention the sudden increase in the activity of the Wraith, since several of them had stepped into the city, their culling sessions seemed to have gotten worse, but still they kept a distance from the city, and for a long time, they had thought this because the Wraith had not found out about them still being there.

Now however, things were different, rumours had passed through several of the off-world teams including John's team, that the Wraith were "culling their way to Atlantis", as Rodney had so delicately put it. Preparations in the city to keep the power running, now 10 years on with an unstable power supply, were taking their toll on each member of the expedition. Kate had been particularly busy, Vincension and Nam spent more time on the main land with the Athosians than they did in the city, and Ronon and Elizabeth had spent a grand total of 15 minutes alone together in the last two months.

Elizabeth now had a break, only half an hour but it was half an hour more than she'd had lately, her only regret was that Ronon didn't have the same break.

This in mind, Elizabeth concluded it would be a good idea to make good use of her time and work out some frustration, she sat up and pulled her t-shirt off before flopping back down and working her way out of her trousers.

'Much better,' she muttered to herself as she kicked the trousers off the end of the bed to the floor and began running her hands over her skin.

Thinking of Ronon made it easier for her to work quickly up to the point where she would have given anything to leave the room naked, as she was now, and jump him in front of everyone, make them jealous that she had him, or vice versa.

She had kept her hands away from her sex the whole time, the closest she came was removing her underwear, but now, she was becoming more frustrated with the lack of contact, and reached one hand down to brush her slick lips. She pulled her knees up and let them drop to the sides opening herself wide to her own ministration, it made it much easier to dip a finger inside her tunnel.

Ronon stepped into his room, ready to fling himself unceremoniously into bed and sleep his break away; but that didn't seem at all possible.

His eyes flitted down the delicate skin of Elizabeth Weir-Dex as she stretched out on their bed, her hair tousled on the pillow, spread from all her movements. The lighting in the room casting her skin a tanned glow that he knew didn't really exist, her exposed breasts, her taunt stomach, her shapely legs, everything bared and open to his eyes; she was naked.

To top it off, her long arms were stretched across her body, nimble fingers dipped between her legs as she stroked herself; she squirmed at the contact, body writhing on the top sheets, head flipping from side to side. He watched her chest, heaving with the intense breathing of her pleasure.

Ronon stripped off, not daring to take his eyes from her, the curves of her body, the tone of her skin, and the flicker of her muscles as she continued masturbating in front of his eyes. 

His clothes shed in record time, Ronon moved towards the bed and reached out to touch her, testing to see if she was real, or just his imagination; his fingers came in contact with the smooth, soft skin of her ankle; Elizabeth didn't stop. 

Ronon moved his hand, sliding it up her legs, over her knees, and across her thighs to her hips where he stopped for just a moment to massage the skin of her left hip, his eyes still watching her fingers as she dipped once again inside her slick tunnel. He continued, splaying his hand across her stomach before adding pressure as he pushed up her abdomen and between her breasts to her neck.

She groaned in pleasure making his already erect cock twitch in appreciation. He leaned down and pulled a tight nipple into his mouth; he sucked hard and pulled away, stretching her breasts out; he released her and repeated it on the other nipple.

Elizabeth shifted, her fingers moving more frantically, hurriedly seeking her own release, his touch was intimidating; his lips, his tongue, his mouth, one big tease on her body.

Ronon moved his hand back down from her neck, back between her breasts, pushing down on her breast bone as he moved, and across her stomach as it rose and fell with the intensity of her breathing. He gripped her wrist, stopping her from ending the torment of her senses and pulled her fingers up to his mouth.

His own hand replaced hers and he pushed two of his long coerces fingers inside her as he shifted to sit between her legs. He pulled his fingers free and pushed slowly inside her, easing every inch of him inside her waiting tunnel, stretching her, feeling her muscles tense around him until he was in as far as humanly possible.

Ronon paused, disbelieving that he hadn't woken up yet, disbelieving that he had witnessed her pleasuring herself and was now buried to the hilt inside the beautiful and delicate Doctor Elizabeth Weir-Dex; he pulled back, repositioning his knees to make himself more comfortable on the bed and waited a moment more.

The moment was so reminiscent of a dream he had years ago that it was hard to believe he wouldn't suddenly wake up covered in sweat and find himself alone in his bed, back in his old room, but with each thrust inside his beautiful wife, he realised it was real, he'd seen her masturbate, been able to touch her as she did it, watch her work her body to a close release, and now here he was, turned on to the point of pain and buried deep inside her body.

He shifted his angle and Elizabeth began to twitch, he pulled and pushed slowly back inside and she came, a loud groan escaping before she began to pant and twitch her hips against him, her muscles clenching tight around him. He had to reach down and pinch at the base of his length to stop from coming.

The sensation passed him and he moved his fingers from his shaft to her slit where he began a delicate rubbing at her clit, her hips bucked as her movements extended and he could feel her body building to a shuddering second release.

Keeping his fingers on her clit, Ronon leaned forward slightly and began thrusting hard and fast inside her, his own release building as she continued to massage his cock with her muscles still flexing. Again he shifted, changing the angle back to the original one that had made her come and began to swear with each thrust, her head back, her back arched and her breasts extended up to the ceiling.

Ronon reached up with his free hand and pinched at her nipple just as she began to come again and she reached down to grip his thighs tightly as she forced herself on him, holding herself in place as pleasure took over. It only took a few seconds before Ronon was coming deep inside her.

Panting hard, Elizabeth reached up and pulled Ronon down on top of her and into a searing kiss. He never did like being on top, afraid his large form would crush her, but she wanted desperately to feel his body over hers and she was not going to let him get away with it.

'Relax,' she breathed still struggling to catch her breath.

'I don't want to crush you,' he breathed against her neck, his body lifted from hers.

'I need to feel you, Ronon; relax.'

Ronon relaxed on her and hearing her sigh of pleasure, he let himself loosen completely on top of her. 

'I love you, Ronon.'

'I love you more,' he teased and felt her chuckle under him.

~~**~~

Year Ten:  
The sounds of chatter echoed through the mess hall as Elizabeth turned the corner and stepped inside with ten year old Vincension at her side, as they stepped in a loud cheer broke out and turned promptly into a singing group of "Happy Birthday" and Elizabeth looked down to see the blush and glee that passed over her daughter’s face.

They had always had quiet birthdays for the children, but ten was a big number and despite the fact that no one knew this, ten was also the age of Vincension in a dream Elizabeth had had once each year since before the girl was born.

There was also that fact that the Wraith were drawing closer, they had appeared on the sensors over two weeks ago, and were now only days away. It scared her to death, she wanted the children out of the city, but there was nowhere safe in the Pegasus Galaxy to send them, and there was no way to safely dial Earth with the mounting problems with the power unit.

There was also her curiosity about her daughter; Carson had confirmed an unusual amount of Ancient DNA in her system, despite the fact that neither of her parents had the gene, although Elizabeth had tried the ATA gene therapy and it had failed to work. This fact was what brought the doctor to believe was the cause of her having a strong Ancient gene, stronger than even that of Colonel Sheppard.

Her son, Nam, had no such gene, and like it had on Elizabeth the gene therapy had not worked. This was nothing though. The fact that Sion had this gene was merely a coincidence; watching her daughter at five years old touch the shield of a prison cell on Atlantis and banish a Wraith… that was what kept her curiosity. 

The party lasted hours with people through the city, including the Athosians who had been evacuated from the main land already, coming and going and both Elizabeth and Ronon were shocked to see not only Rodney and Radek appear at one point, but offer Sion a gift.

They played games with all the children in the city, danced to music of each of the expedition members and ate more food than they should have considering their rations.

It was what everyone needed, an excuse to unwind, to forget what was coming their way, to release hidden pent up frustration even with the onset of doom.

But it wasn't fun for everyone, people in the city were still working hard and on occasion someone would come in and ask Elizabeth questions, or give reports of repairs.

They had two major problems, the failing power system, that Rodney, Radek and several engineers had been working on constantly for the last few weeks, not to mention on and off for over ten years, and the fact that they had no drones in the city to fire from the control chair.

Late in the evening as the party thinned and Nam had fallen asleep in Teyla's lap, Sion stepped up to her mother and spoke.

'I want to give you a gift.'

Elizabeth understood the words, but she was shocked at the fact that they were not said in English, or any other language from Earth, but they were said in Ancient. She looked over at Ronon who was easily picking up their son and heading from the room.

'Just me?'

'And Uncle John,' Sion added and headed towards the door.

Elizabeth looked at John, he had been watching Sion from the food table and she signalled for him to follow before turning and following the ten year old from the room.

'What's going on?' John asked as he caught up with them down the corridor and followed Sion through a door that hadn't been used for a long time.

'I don't know, we're apparently going to receive a gift,' Elizabeth explained and Sion turned to smile at them.

They walked for a while, making their way to a very far away part of the city, an area that had not yet been explored and was seemingly difficult to reach as they had to force open broken doors and move rubble from previous attacks.

They pulled aside a large heavy box and forced open the doors to a large room and both John and Elizabeth gasped as they stepped inside behind the small girl.

'We definitely should have explored this side of the city first.' John said and moved out into the centre of the room. 'This stuff could have made life so much easier.'

'How did you know it was here?' Elizabeth asked turning to Sion.

'I just knew,' she said, 'this stuff is helpful, right?'

'Beyond belief,' John said in awe as lights at the back of the room flickered on and he could see the full extent of what Sion had shown them.


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth took another step into the room and felt John’s hand touch her arm warningly; she was astonished at the sight that greeted her.

Her room, no… the conference room, no… the infirmary, this room was three of those rooms all stuck together in one long line, it was huge!

The wall on her left was lined floor to ceiling with hand held weaponry, the likes of which Elizabeth though she’d never see, underneath each row of guns was a line of open boxes revealing ammo or thin tubes which were probably for quick recharges of the weapon.

To her right, drones were stacked in shelves designed to hold them, and though the gaps in the shelf, Elizabeth could see the blue print to create more. The drones themselves were a beautiful sight for what they were, closer to her the standard yellow drones began the colouring all the way to the far end of the room where red drones lined the wall, it made her wonder after the reason for the colour change.

The wall at the back was lined not with guns, but with different types of what Elizabeth assumed were explosives, judging by the warning sign above each one; all shapes, all sizes and the numeric symbols that decorated the box must have signified a power yield.

In the centre of the room, raised on a platform, was a closed and carefully sealed box, no markings, no indication of its content, just a large, space filling box.

Telling Sion to stay by the door, Elizabeth and John approached the box and examined it; again no sign of markings on the box, the only thing they found was a hand panel that was evidently waiting for someone to activate it.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Elizabeth asked as John reached his left hand out to the panel.

‘Not really, but I’m nosy,’ he said and carefully placed his hand on the panel.

The box whirled and John pushed Elizabeth back and stepped between her and it, after a moment of a building noise the top of the box slid open easily and John’s jaw dropped.

‘ZPMs,’ Elizabeth said in a shocked and breathy voice. A smile crossed her face and her chest heaved with the excitement that flooded her senses, ‘if we’d have known these were here a long time ago….’ 

‘Would definitely have made things easier,’ John finished sarcastically.

‘With this much power, and recourses, John, we could…’ Elizabeth trailed off, her eyes settling on the innocent face of her ten year old daughter still standing gracefully in the doorway. She had forgotten for just a moment, the history that the Helti had printed on walls in lavishly designed chambers; that Kaani had said time and time again “the daughter of the Lady of Peace will bring salvation to the Galaxy”.

She had let the dreams that taunted her each year slip from her mind, until now, she was looking at Vincension almost exactly as she had seen her in the dream; it scared her.

‘I want all of these weapons and ZPM’s tested,’ Elizabeth said quietly, still not taking her eyes from Sion’s calm face, ‘make sure the military personnel are comfortable with the use of a few types, target practice, reloading, John, everything,’ she turned to look at him as she finished and he could see a fear in her eyes that made him think things were still not going to happen how they were planning.

Over the course of the last few weeks, they had made sure there was a safe hiding place for both of her children, the Athosian children, and any Athosian and Human who would not do well with a weapon; but even John had the feeling that it wouldn’t stay as safe as they were hoping.

‘I’ll arrange it,’ he said, his eyes wandering between mother and daughter and watching as Elizabeth moved towards the door.

‘Can I show you the rest of my presents now?’ Sion asked as her mother drew near.

‘That sounds like a good idea,’ Elizabeth replied, took her daughter’s offered hand and glanced at John over her shoulder as they left.

They returned to their room to find Ronon laying on the bed reading, he had John’s copy of War and Peace and had been struggling to find it even remotely interesting for the last two months, but he carried on. He smiled at the girls as they stepped in.

‘Find anything fun?’ he asked with his usual lazy tone.

‘You could say that,’ Elizabeth replied watching as he set the book down.

‘Come see what I got from the Athosians this morning,’ Sion interrupted tugging on Elizabeth’s arm, she’d spent the morning helping the Athosians settle back into Atlantis and had picked up a few birthday gifts while she was at it.

Stepping into her bedroom with Ronon behind her, Elizabeth caught sight of the scattered items on the girl’s bed, a book, a musical instrument that she had no idea what to call, small items of clothing, teddy bears fashioned from wool and plants of all colours and styles.

Sitting across her pillow, laid out perfectly, was a dress; a pale blue item of clothing that looked like shimmering silk in the light of the room. Elizabeth pulled in a deep silent breath and stepped back as an uncontrollable shudder ran unexpectedly down her spine.

Ronon stopped her from moving back anymore, his hands on her hips, his eyes still seeing the items on the bed and not the fear and distress on his wife’s face, panic was taking over and Elizabeth was finding it very hard to breathe.

She pushed past Ronon and ran from their room, pelting down corridor after corridor until she stopped standing at the door to the west pier, the door slid calmly open and without meaning to, Elizabeth began to walk the distance from the door to the end of the pier, stopping to stand exactly where ten year old Vincension Emma Dex stood in her dream.

~~**~~

‘How exactly did you find this stuff?’ Major Lorne asked as he flicked a switch on a gun and found the loading bay for the ammo.

‘Sion showed us where it was,’ John said, handing over what they called an energy bar to a nearby Lieutenant.

All around the room, scientists and military personnel were examining items of interest, guns and explosives by John’s men and ZPM’s and drones by Rodney’s team; Radek was absent from the room having convinced Rodney to let him try out one of the ZPMs and see what they could run simultaneously.

‘Sheppard,’ Ronon beckoned from the door and John put down the pistol he was holding and made his way through the crowd. ‘I can’t find Elizabeth.’

‘What do you mean, “Can’t find Elizabeth”,’ John questioned smiling at Teyla as she approached.

‘She freaked out last night at something Sion had been given by Teyla’s people, left the room.’

‘You didn’t go after her?’ John questioned with a raised brow.

‘Couldn’t leave the kids,’ Ronon said looking into the room, ‘I’ve spent the morning trying to find her, no one’s seen her.’

John ordered several men from the room to help search for their missing Doctor and Teyla offered to lend a hand, it was three hours later when John caught up with Ronon as he left an Athosian’s room where his two children were staying, but no one had reported in that they had found her.

Across the city, Teyla walked hastily past the doors to the west pier, then stopped; out at the end of the pier was the woman she had spent three hours looking for, the wind lifting her shoulder length hair to billow about her face, her back to the door and her shoulders hunched against the cold breeze. Teyla walked quietly down the harbour and stopped a few feet from her leader.

‘It’s all real Teyla,’ Elizabeth said without looking back to see who had found her. ‘The Helti’s story; Sion will destroy the Wraith,’ her voice caught and she choked out a small sob of fear.

‘How can you be so sure?’

‘She has a stronger Ancient gene than even John, she picked it up from me, from the lingering ATA therapy,’ Elizabeth paused, waiting as Teyla moved to sit on the edge of the pier with her. ‘I had a dream, when I was five months pregnant, where I was floating above the city and the Wraith… they were everywhere, I could see them and hear the gunfire, and then suddenly there was nothing.’

Teyla shifted uncomfortably at her side as she listened to the story she was being told, recent events had put everyone on edge, but to hear a close friend now confess to things she was sure she’d never told anyone, was unnerving.

‘The Wraith were gone,’ Elizabeth continued after a slow shuddering breath, ‘there was complete silence as if everyone had gone, but there was someone left. Sion was standing here,’ she indicated the place where she was sitting, ‘in the same pale blue dress that one of your people made for her, and I approached her.’

Teyla reached out a hand to rest on Elizabeth’s shoulder, but she said nothing.

‘I usually wake up at this point, but for the last two years, Sion has spoken to me in the dream. “You shouldn’t have stopped me, I have failed again”.’ 

A tear slipped down Elizabeth’s cheek and Teyla reached out to brush it away.

‘I’ve had this same dream, every year since that day, always on the same day,’ Elizabeth turned to look at Teyla. ‘The Wraith arrive tomorrow, and tomorrow is the day the dream will be repeated.’


	27. Chapter 27

Wraith arrival in 20 hours  
Elizabeth had returned to the city with Teyla close at her side and had told Ronon, John, Rodney, Radek and Carson about her dream, it had felt for a moment that a great weight had been lifted from her soul; just for a moment.

It was nearing midnight in the city and a deafening silence had taken over the usual sounds of activity, people were keeping their fear of what was coming tomorrow, but it had caused an uneasy peace to fall.

Rodney and Radek had taken to working in silence; three new fresh and full ZPMs placed in their power unit, the pair were testing systems to no end, seeing just how many they could run at once and how long they would last, checking to see if the power of any module would flicker or fail; so far, results were good.

Ronon, John and Teyla had gathered all military personnel and were testing guns, working out how to load the ammo and fiddling with setting to get used to and comfortable with each one, a group of them were working out the yield of each explosive and considering if any of the items could be carried safely without endangering the person in question, as well as working out what a safe distance was so that anyone using them would not get hurt.

Several scientists were transporting drones of the full colour range to the docking port of the control chair handling each with great care and easing them slowly into a final resting place.

Carson and his medical team were setting up the safe harbour for the children and people who would be excluded from the battle, not to mention portable medical equipment that each pair of medics, doctors and nurses could carry easily to reach any injured people.

Nam and Sion sat watching the doctor as he moved swiftly about the room; they were being watched by an elderly Athosian woman who had offered to look after them while the others were busy.

Elizabeth stood just outside the door, her eyes catching the movements of Doctor Beckett, but mostly she was watching her ten year old daughter and seven year old son. “You shouldn’t have stopped me, I have failed again.” The words of her dreams echoed through her mind and she wondered if Sion was just being polite and doing as she was told right now, or if there were things she knew she had to do.

She walked into the room and moved to crouch in front of her children.

‘You two should be sleeping,’ she whispered, there were many other people in the room attempting to get some rest, ‘not watching Carson, he might give you something to do.’

‘It’s too noisy to sleep,’ Nam said, ‘I’d rather help.’

‘Go on then,’ she said smiling at him and stopped the boy as he jumped off the box he was sat on, it shocked her for just a moment how much her son looked like Ronon, his toned skin, his wild brown hair, his deep dark eyes. ‘You don’t leave this room; promise me Nam, that you’ll stay in here until someone comes for you.’

Nam nodded his head and moved away when she released him.

‘What about you?’ she asked Vincension. Sion shook her head and looked away and in that instant, Elizabeth was able to answer her own question, her daughter was just doing as she was told, there were things she needed or wanted to do, and she was fighting against them. ‘What do you want, Sion?’

‘I want to wear my dress,’ she said simply, but the look in her green eyes told Elizabeth that by her words, she had wanted to do what she was born to do.

Elizabeth’s eyes flicked to Nam as he moved a few things off a table for Carson, to the elderly lady who was looking after them and back to Sion’s face. She stood up and reached her hand out to her daughter. There was no denying it, it would happen if she helped it or tried to keep Sion away from it, if she helped, at least she would be able to keep her daughter at her side at all times.

‘Let’s go get your dress.’

~~**~~

Wraith arrival in 16 hours  
Ronon picked up yet another pistol and took aim on one of the items set out ahead of him, he barely squeezed the trigger and the energy blast shot from the gun and the item crippled to pieces in front of his eyes.

‘I like this one,’ he said to Teyla. He tweaked a few settings and took aim at another item, his finger brushed the trigger and the item vanished, disintegrated in front of their eyes. ‘I really like this one.’

‘Ronon, Teyla, let’s go, we have a meeting in fifteen,’ John called them and Ronon handed the weapon over to the next person to try. ‘Meetings been moved to the ZPM room,’ he added as he moved down the corridor with them.

‘…there’s enough power in these things to fire up every system in the city at the same time, we could submerge the city again or move to a different nearby planet before the Wraith get here,’ Rodney’s voice said at great speed of excitement to Elizabeth as Ronon followed John and Teyla into the room.

‘We could even run the shields AND cloak while we moved,’ Radek added, ‘it’s amazing, we have enough of these to last billions of years, we have no idea when these will run out, but we have eight more sets.’

‘Vincension?’ Ronon questioned, interrupting the scientists as he spotted his daughter in her pale blue dress, she was midway through reaching up to touch a button on the panel in front of her.

Sion looked at him for a moment, then over at her mother before retracting her hand and letting it drop to her side.

‘She’s supposed to be in the hide out,’ Ronon said angrily at Elizabeth.

‘I don’t see the point,’ she said ignoring everyone else in the room.

‘Elizabeth…’

‘I can’t stop her from what she will eventually do, and I’d rather I was there to make sure it didn’t go wrong instead of finding her dead somewhere later,’ Elizabeth’s voice had risen as she had spoke, the anger of this argument clear on her face and everyone in the room could tell they had had this conversation several times in the last ten hours since she had told them of her dream.

No one watched Sion as she reached up again and pushed the button on the control panel. The room went dark instantly and outside in the corridor people stopped in their tracks as the lights went out and then flickered back on.

‘What did you do?’ Rodney demanded, moving to the console beside Sion.

‘I fixed it,’ she said, clearly and confidently.

‘Fixed what, it wasn’t broken.’

‘Yes, it was.’

‘No, it wasn’t,’ Rodney argued back in a superior tone.

‘Yes, it was,’ Sion countered in a similar tone of voice and matching one that Elizabeth would have used to stop the argument between Rodney and Radek.

‘Vincension,’ Elizabeth warned.

‘It won’t fail again, like it used to.’

‘It wasn’t broken,’ Rodney said, sounding more like a child than the ten year old he stood next to..

‘Come on, we have other places to check,’ Elizabeth interjected.

‘Yes, it was,’ Sion said as she moved away from Rodney and heard Radek chuckle at her comment, as she left the room she clearly heard Rodney telling him to shut up and smiled to herself.

~~**~~

Wraith arrival in 12 hours  
Everything was ready, ZPMs in place, military personnel scattered through the city, the last of the unpopulated areas and closed off sections of the city were being secured.

Ronon sat in the conference room alone with Sion, he was watching her, sitting across from him calmly, relaxed back in her chair, her arms resting on the chair’s arms and her tousled curly hair resting over her shoulders.

‘I know what I have to do,’ she said as Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Rodney, Radek and Carson all piled into the room. ‘I know how to do it and I know when,’ she said, not breaking eye contact with her dad as everyone took a seat.

‘West pier,’ Elizabeth said.

‘Not before they find us.’

‘They won’t find us, unless you broke the ZPM unit,’ Rodney sneered at her.

‘I fixed it; someone else will break it when they get here.’

‘How is it that you know this?’ Teyla asked ignoring Rodney’s scoff.

‘I just do,’ Sion said confidently.

‘Who’s gonna break the unit?’ Ronon asked, not looking away from her through the whole conversation, his expression soft and comforting, but he was still scrutinising her, he wasn’t as convinced as his wife that the history of the Helti people would come true.

‘Kaani,’ Sion said, shifting in her seat.

‘He’s in a cell.’

‘I know.’

‘So he can’t get out to break the unit.’

‘He will.’

‘How?’

‘I don’t know… yet.’

Ronon opened his mouth to ask something else, but Elizabeth picked this moment to move over and stand behind him, her hands resting firmly on his shoulders and she began working out the tense muscles that had started to build.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against her chest as she slipped her fingers along his neck and down over his chest as far as she could reach. It was more a shock to him that no one in the room was concerned, confused or even affronted when Elizabeth pulled at the string ties on his shirt and slipped her hands inside.

He could feel her long slender fingers rippling along his muscles, pushing lower and lower as she leaned over. He sat forward, suddenly aroused in an unnecessarily tense situation, the remainder of a dream he had many years ago flittering across his brain.

Elizabeth’s hands dropped to the chair and she hung her head to hide the frustration on her face, she was beginning to wonder if he was now repulsed by her touch because of what Sion had become.

‘Guys, let’s go find something else to do,’ John said and watched as the others nodded and got up and left the room. ‘Sion, do you want to come help me?’ he added and watched as the girl looked to her mother for a small nod and then got up to join him.

Left alone in silence, Ronon heaved a sigh and willed his body to relax, he wanted nothing more than to pin his beautiful wife to the wall and take her, but not even with the doors shut, as they were currently in the process of doing, would that have been a wise idea, the Wraith were on their way.

Elizabeth pulled off her red shirt and dropped it on the table in front of him, his eyes locked on it as he listened mutely while she unhooked her bra and laid the item atop her shirt.

She was topless, in the conference room and had returned to running her hands down under his shirt and onto his abdomen, pulling him back in his chair as she went. She didn’t stop and Ronon groaned loudly as she moved down to the top of his trousers and forced her way inside.

‘I like that you don’t wear underwear,’ she told him, the seductive tone of voice made his hips twitch in anticipation of her touch, a touch she was holding back. 

He leaned further back and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and biting down tenderly to tease her as much as she was teasing him.

Elizabeth pulled back quickly and swung his chair around with surprising force and strength; she reached down, untied his trousers and pulled them down to rest on his hips, trapping him in place. She moved away slightly and eased the zipper of her own trousers down before pushing them down just enough to let gravity take over.

He raised his eyebrows at her lack of underwear and then forgot to point it out as she moved to slide her knees onto the chair on either side of his hips, his heart pounding in his chest, his eyes watching her chest and his fingers reaching out to touch delicate hips as she moved to sit down in his lap, taking his full length into him as she went.

‘I,’ she said in the beginning of a declaration and stopped as she pulled up his length and slammed back down, ‘am going to make all your fantasies,’ she paused as she repeated the action, feeling Ronon’s tight and bruising grip on her hips, ‘come true one day. That’s a promise.’

He twitched, she’d already completed two of them and he was beginning to wonder if he should have marked a completion date in his book, a book he thought she knew nothing about.

She squeezed her thighs tightly around him and he twitched again, tightening his hands on her hips, one more of those and she would make him come.

Gathering himself quickly as she continued to rise and fall on him, he moved one hand to her sex and flicked hard at her clit while he leaned forward to engulf a nipple that stood erect and ready for him.

Within seconds she was shuddering out her release over him, and he grunted as he came in her and then slumped back on the chair. She leaned forward on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his slide to her back to run slowly up and down her spine.

‘I thought you were beginning to hate me for Sion,’ she breathed against his neck.

‘I can’t hate you; you’re too good at sex.’

She slapped the back of his neck and completely relaxed on him.

‘I found your book,’ she confessed and he closed his eyes, ‘ages ago, I think I’ve given you two of those fantasies now.’

‘Dreams,’ he corrected and she pushed back to look at him. ‘They were the dreams I had before we went to Helti.’

She raised an eyebrow at him and then broke into a grin.

‘Within which case, I am going to make all your dreams come true one day. And I still promise.’


	28. Chapter 28

Wraith arrival in 1 hour  
The Wraith had been in sensor range for the last two hours, the city had been cloaked that long and everyone was waiting ready in their respective places.

Guards lined the city, one in particular stood inside the room with Kaani. Rodney and several scientists were guarded in the ZPM room as they monitored the devices. The infirmary was alive with activity as Carson moved the last of the injured or sick personnel to the hiding place. The hiding place itself was still and quiet, the occupants huddled together far away from the door, guards stationed inside to keep them hidden as much as possible.

Among the group in the hiding place, a seven year old boy was looking hurriedly around for his missing sister, but was pulled back to sit down by an elderly woman who whispered that the person he was looking for was with her mother.

Sion was indeed with Elizabeth, sat in her office in silence; the people outside in the control room were in a similar state, sat at consoles with nothing to do but wait, the silence cutting the air like a sharp knife.

John stood in the gate room with several marines, Teyla on the upper level on the conference room side, and Ronon guarding the control room. It was beginning to feel like forever as the hour passed.

The first of several Wraith darts flew down and glided across the surface of the planet’s sea, it grazed past the hidden city’s shield by millimetres and carried on going, within seconds hundreds of them where drifting around them and over them, their hour was up.

Down in the depth of the city, Kaani stood in the centre of his cell, his eyes fixed on the guard outside his cage and he began to mutter, words unheard by the guard until suddenly he raised his voice and chanted his words.

Pain seized the guard and within moments he was on the floor unconscious and Kaani was gone.

~~**~~

Sion sat up straight in her chair as she watched another dart pass the window of her mother’s office.

‘We need to go,’ she said, turning her head to look at Elizabeth. ‘Now,’ she added forcefully.

Elizabeth got up and followed Sion out of her office and past the occupants of the control room, she paused only to kiss Ronon before moving down the stairs. She rested a hand on John’s shoulder for a moment, but before she could move to follow Sion out of the door where she had already gone, everything changed.

The power failed, the city was plunged into darkness and just as suddenly Wraith began to appear in the control room. Elizabeth found herself against the wall beneath the conference room, John’s back pressed against her as he fired several shots at an approaching Wraith.

The Wraith smiled and continued forward so John changed guns, dropping the first to the floor and seizing another from his holster. One shot and the monster was gone.

‘Three-eight-three’s are useless,’ he said after activating his radio, ‘I repeat, three-eight-three’s are useless.’

‘Sion,’ Elizabeth said moving towards the door of the Gate room.

‘No,’ John said, stopping her from moving, ‘Elizabeth, we know where she’s going, let’s take a different route.’

She was pulled to the stairs before she willingly followed him up, through the control room and up the stairs to the jumper bay. They stepped into a fire fight, the room was filled with Wraith and guards attempting to reach the jumpers, John shot a Wraith and pulled Elizabeth inside the nearest jumper.

‘Wait,’ Elizabeth shouted, ‘wait, we need Ronon,’ she shouted and took off out of the jumper, ducked a Wraith that Major Lorne shot and headed back to the control room.

Ronon was shocked to see her again as he turned to see a Wraith bearing down on her location at the bottom of the stairs, he turned fully, raised his gun and fired, the beast vanished from in front of his eyes and he moved quickly forward.

Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs shouting that he had to go with them as she moved, back into the jumper bay, past several guards as a few jumpers rose off their platforms and into the jumper John was standing in the doorway to.

She was drifting, there was no doubt about it, floating about everything she knew and understood, the jumper had vanished from around her as she took in everything but her immediate surroundings, she was watching Atlantis, a beautiful city from which ever angle you looked at it, floating in the sky, standing on a balcony, looking through a window, or even studying the designs inside, it was a beautiful city.

The sky was a brilliant blue around her as she watched; and what she saw was horrifying.

Wraith darts by the billions swarmed down over the city, a bombardment of energy weapons flooded over the city’s defensive shields, and as the horrific scene unfolded she could see that they were winning, more ships than power, more Wraith than defences. The shields failed, the last of the three new ZPMs no longer working, and the sound of gunfire rang out over the city, screams and shouts, cries for help. 

A movement on the end of a pier caught her attention and she felt as though she drifted towards it, uncontrollably. At the end of the pier, untouched by the Wraith, unharmed by any weapons, was a girl.

Ten years old, dressed in a pale blue dress that drifted like silk from her shoulders to the floor beneath her bare feet. Her soft brown hair fell in curls over her shoulders, lifted, pushed back and dragged forward over them by the soft breeze of the planet.

She opened her eyes to look at Elizabeth and the shocking green colour that greeted her told the woman one solid truth; it was time to end this war.

‘Vincension,’ she said and stepped out of the jumper followed by Ronon.

‘Will you help me?’ Sion asked looking between her parents, her hands stretched out to them.

Elizabeth reached out and took her daughter’s offered hand and then looked over at Ronon, he did the same without question, and they both watched as the jumper lifted off the sea’s surface and vanished into the fight.

A surge of power flooded Ronon’s senses and he closed his eyes against the sensation that was slowly turning painful.

It passed quickly, moving off his skin and out across the ocean and Ronon opened his eyes to find himself… nowhere.

He was stood in the middle of a light, at least that’s what it felt like, white surrounding him, either side, above and below, everywhere. He turned to Sion, her eyes closed as she continued to hold his hand, her dress still billowing as if the wind were still present around her, but Ronon couldn’t feel it. Beyond his daughter, Elizabeth was looking perplexedly around the light.

‘How did you know?’ he asked her, ‘that we would be needed?’

‘The dreams,’ she said meeting his eyes, ‘all she ever said was that I shouldn’t have stopped her, I took this to mean I had to help instead. If I can make her stronger, Ronon, than both of us can help her succeed.’

He looked at her confused, he didn’t completely understand, but he guessed that their daughter was drawing on his strength.

‘We created this,’ she said, ‘we made her possible, so she could create something to share, Ronon. She’s giving out the peace we feel when we’re together.’

‘The Lady of Peace,’ Ronon said, watching the glistening eyes of her face over his daughter’s head. ‘I love you.’

As he finished the last word, the pain returned and increased and Ronon saw the white vanish from behind his closed eyes and turn to darkness before the nothing took over.

~~**~~

Elizabeth woke suddenly sitting up straight in bed, her bed, in her old room, she looked around confused and took in the familiar surroundings, an area which she had left ten years ago to move in with Ronon Dex.

So why was she here now?

Had it all been a dream?

The chime of her door rang out and she pulled hastily out of bed and opened the door.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed and he looked at her in confusion.

‘Tell me it wasn’t a dream,’ he said calmly.

‘Where are the children?’ she asked him and looked around her room, suddenly realising none of her things were there.

Not caring that she was still in her night clothes, Elizabeth rushed out of the room past him and moved off down the corridor, down a set of stairs and vanished into the room they had been sharing all this time.

Their things were scattered around the room, the bed in disarray from the previous night, they had not bothered to set it straight before leaving that morning, Ronon was stood to her left looking around just as she was until the reason they had come here came back to her and she moved off to the door on her left and vanished into the room.

‘She’s not here,’ Elizabeth said as she stepped back out and looked across the room to the other door where Ronon stood.

‘Neither is Nam.’

They left again and hurried along the corridors of the city, past the infirmary, past the labs, and out into the gate room.

‘Where is everyone?’ Ronon asked as if he had suddenly noticed the absence of every member of the expedition, the Athosians and the Wraith.

‘They’ll return,’ Elizabeth turned to look up at Sion who stood at the top of the central stairs holding tight to Nam’s hand.

‘What’s happening, Vincension?’ Elizabeth questioned, looking once again around the room.

‘You’re not awake, the effort it took to banish the Wraith has left you both unconscious on the pier, you’re dreaming,’ she said and began to walk down the stairs with Nam. ‘All the things you hold dear are right here,’ she added, ‘me and Nam, each other, and the city.’

Elizabeth listened, but her daughter’s voice seemed to grow distant as she drew closer until eventually her children were standing close enough to touch and all she could do was watch as her daughter spoke, no words leaving her mouth.

‘Elizabeth,’ she heard someone call out and she turned to see John standing to her right. ‘It’s time to wake up.’

Elizabeth sat up straight, her eyes out of focus and the sudden cool breeze against her cheek felt like small sharp pricks of a needle. She blinked several times and the stretch of the sea in front of her came into view. She turned quickly to her right and saw Sion still standing between her and Ronon, her eyes fixed skywards.

She turned slowly and watched all the Wraith darts slowly gliding down to hit the surface of the water and then slowly vanish beneath. A wave of relief washed over her and she turned back and pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her close as she heard approaching footsteps and shouts.

‘Is it over?’ she asked as she felt Ronon wrap his arms around her.

‘We did it,’ Sion replied and looked up to smile at Carson and Teyla.

They made their way back through the city moments later to massive applause, passing into each room as they moved; they found Kaani lying dead on the floor of the ZPM room, remnants of a Wraith in his features, Rodney and the other scientists lying unconscious on the floor, but unharmed.

The infirmary once again was alive with activity as injured members of the expedition and Athosians came to get their wounds tended to.

They moved to the hiding place and entered the room to raised weapons, soon lowered as Ronon shouted that it was over, the Wraith were gone. The people moved, hugged everyone in sight and thanked what either deity they prayed to and Elizabeth found herself in the midst of a massive hug as people approached to thank her and her team for their efforts.

Nam stood at the far end of the room looking downcast and upset; Elizabeth approached him and tapped his shoulder.

‘What’s wrong with the Nam-man?’

‘You took Sion,’ he said with a sad tone in his voice. ‘I was looking for her.’

Before Elizabeth could respond, Sion had snuck up on him and wrapped her arms around him, she kissed his cheek and Elizabeth had to laugh as he pulled out of the hug, screwed up his face and wiped the kiss off with the back of his hand, before he moved around his seat and hugged her.

Life in Atlantis returned to normal, Rodney set up another set of ZPMs and awkwardly asked Sion to fix the unit before he activated them, the Athosians returned to the main land, and Ronon, with a sigh of relief, returned to exploring with John, Rodney and Teyla.


	29. Chapter 29

Ronon woke in the middle of the night feeling the cold air flittering across his body, the covers had been pulled back and Elizabeth was no longer at his side. A low steady buzz penetrated his ears, and Ronon opened his eyes to look around the room. Elizabeth was standing against the wall at the end of the bed watching him.

‘I used to do this, sneak into your room and watch you sleep,’ she said smoothly.

Ronon shifted, leaning up on his elbows to see her, she was standing straight, still naked with both hands behind her back. Confused, Ronon sat up and studied her slowly from head to toe, nothing seemed different, that he could see, she was still the same, beautiful woman he had married ten years ago today; just now, for some reason, she was standing naked at the end of their bed, watching him.

‘Come sit at the end of the bed, Ronon,’ she told him.

Ronon shifted to the end and took note of the fact that the buzzing sound stopped, now perched on the end, he eyed his wife, the strong calves that held her up, her dainty knees, her shapely thighs and rounded hips from bearing two children, her taut stomach and firm breasts and even the sly smile that greeted him as he looked up to her green eyes sparkling in the dark light that glowed from the window.

‘I made a promise,’ Elizabeth said as she took a single step towards him, ‘I promised I would make all those dreams in your book come true.’

‘You’ve done most of them,’ Ronon interrupted and her smile grew wider.

‘I’ve got two left,’ she bent down and kissed him on the lips gently, before moving one hand to pull away the sheet that he had pulled over his lap as he moved.

He watched intently, his brain not working enough to figure out what dreams she had left to fulfil, she took a step back and Ronon’s eyes flittered back over the length of her body and then back up as she ran her left hand over her stomach and down over her thigh.

He was watching the hand teasing her thigh, moving up slowly towards her sex, when she pulled her other hand from behind her back, he didn’t notice it until she ran the tip of a cream coloured cock along her other thigh to probe at her sex and she began to spread her legs.

His breathing picked up, his heart beating hard in his chest as if it wanted to escape and join the fake penis that was dipping gently between her pussy lips, sliding easily along a path only she knew. His eyes flicked to her face as she shifted again, her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted and a slow, low groan eased from between them and he looked down to watch her push the head of the item into her hot tunnel.

Ronon’s hand came up, he wanted to touch her, wanted to get on the floor in front of her and stroke gentle fingers over her clit and on occasion taste it, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment, so he rested his hand in his lap, lightly caressing his own thigh as his throbbing member twitched in appreciation, he had never in his life witnessed such a thing and it was extremely erotic.

Eyes fixed on the cream cock, Ronon watched as it rhythmically vanished inside her and then appeared again seconds later, he watched as she rocked her hips into her thrusting hand and how her thumb teased over the black end as if daring herself to turn the device on.

He glanced up again and was shocked to see her eyes open and fixed on him, dark eyes watching him as he watched her, a desire in her eyes that he was sure he had never seen, and it clicked, she was imagining him holding the device, pushing it deep inside her, controlling the speed, controlling the angle, controlling her.

A slow steady buzz reached his ears again and Elizabeth’s eyes closed, her head dropping back to the wall behind her and Ronon looked back at the device, its pace increased now that it was slowly vibrating inside her. He reached out again and grazed a slight touch on her thigh and she shifted the thigh giving him a better view of the penetrating vibrator.

When he retracted his hand, he couldn’t bring himself to place it back on his leg; instead he wrapped his own strong fingers tightly around his own real cock and began to copy her rhythm.

Up, down, in and out, he kept up with her as she increased the speed, but it was becoming unbearable, he wanted to be the one making her come, but he also wanted to see what this “thing” could do. He let go of his cock and reached out for her again, brushing her hand and easing the item to stop so he could pull it out. 

Her eyes were back on him, wondering if he had seen enough and would end her building need, but apparently he hadn’t. Ronon stood up and moved to stand slightly behind her, the vibrator still in his hand as he moved, once he was between her and the wall, he turned the end of the item and found it vibrated harder and faster, he turned it the other way until it stopped all together.

He moved them both, wrapping one arm across her back until it rested on her opposite hip, and then moved the vibrator back to her sex. He kept hold of the black end as she guided the device to her opening and then he eased it delicately inside until she was forced to move and part her legs more to accommodate for the added pressure.

In and out, in and out, he repeated the movement a few times before reaching his other hand fully around her body so he could turn the end and let the vibrating begin. Again, her eyes closed and her head dropped back, only this time instead of the wall stopping her, she met his shoulder and turned her head to kiss at his neck in encouragement.

He turned the end again and she let out a long, breathy groan before she began to pant and attempt to say his name on every inward thrust, he looked away from the intruding cock and examined the way she moved, her flushed hips swaying as she tried to counter the penetration, her thighs shivering with the extent of her pleasure, her stomach and breasts heaving with her tense breathing and her arms seeking anything that hands could hold onto.

She was beautiful, he had never doubted it, but here he was in the midst of her passion, her pleasure and he was watching every small move and twitch she made, he’d never seen it before, he’d always been right there with her, too disbelieving of the tight hot tunnel that now held a death grip on the fake penis he was pushing in and pulling out of her.

‘Are you imagining it’s me?’ Ronon questioned softly, breathing his words seductively into her ear as he picked up the pace of the device.

She simply nodded against his shoulder, the feeling building in her stomach too much for her to even attempt speech.

‘I wish I could vibrate like this, just for you.’

She groaned and Ronon felt the beginnings of her orgasm as she tightened around the intruding item, he reached down again and turned the device up to full speed and watched as his wife went wild, her hips bucking madly against his hand, desperate for any contact with his skin she could find, her back pressing harder against him.

‘You’re amazing,’ he breathed as she began to come and he pulled the vibrator from her, dropped it on the bed and lifted her up so he could drop her down onto his own length, he could feel the intensity of her orgasm around him, and he had to close his eyes and suck at her neck while he tried hard not to let go.

His arms around her waist holding her in place, her hands on his arms, her legs bent at the knee and her feet on his legs, Ronon waited. It seemed to last forever, but he would wait till his dying day if it meant he died while inside her like this.

When she finally came down from her high, Ronon moved his hands to take a better grip on his lover, and began to lift her slightly, pulling almost all the way from her slick, hot tunnel, before pushing her down on him again, she moaned loudly with each thrust, still sensitive from her first release.

He wanted to feel her coming again, but this position was hard to maintain and made it almost impossible to increase the speed, so Ronon turned, moving Elizabeth to face the wall and easing her feet back to the ground, he knew only too well that she wouldn’t be able to support her full weight at this point, but at least he would have more leverage to thrust harder into her.

He began lazily at first, running a hand up her spine as she curved over against the wall, palms flat against it, head ducked between her arms, she shuddered and he stilled as her hips flexed against him and she ground back on him. He repeated the movement, thrusting a few times before running his hand over her spine and causing the flexing to begin.

As he repeated again, he pushed a finger between two of her spine nodules and she flexed hard on him, effectively fucking back on his cock a few times. He loved her body, aware of every sensitive area, of which would make her moan, which would make her twitch as she was doing now and which places he could touch in moments like this to make her come to a very abrupt and wonderful end.

Ronon leaned forward, his chest pressing against her back as he resumed his thrusts, hard and fast into her heated and very wet tunnel and he listened against her back as she panted, moaned and attempted to say something, possibly a swear word.

He dangled his arms down the sides of her legs for a moment before flattening his palms on her calves just below her knees, and then slowly, delicately, he pulled his hands up and dipped his fingers behind her knees. Her reaction was intoxicating, her hips pushing back faster and harder than he had ever expected, her muscles flexing around his penetrating cock, she was very, very close, but Ronon didn’t stop.

Continuing to thrust, their rhythm gone, he ran his hands up the back of her thighs and up over her hips, before running his hands across her stomach and down to her sex where it only took one well placed finger on her clit to make her come a second time, a powerful orgasm that made her scream out his name.

Ronon tried desperately not to let go, but the pressure she was exerting around him, the fact that she was still thrusting against him while he had stopped, was enough to overwhelm anyone and he came inside her, pushing up off her back and holding tight to her hips as he panted her name.

His dreams were real, he had her, and he loved her with every fibre of his being.


	30. Chapter 30

‘Why are we here?’ Ronon asked as Elizabeth pulled him on his arm through the forest of the main land, he loved this area of the planet, but he preferred the populated area where he could sit and watch the Athosian people in their daily lives. 

‘Do you want to go back?’ she said stopping abruptly.

His eyes roamed the area briefly, the nearest tree, the gleam in her eyes, the cheeky smile she was trying hard not to let show, and it dawned on him, the last of his dreams; the first he had written down.

‘No,’ he said returning her cheeky grin and took her by the lapels of her shirt and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth was shocked at first, the kiss was unexpected, but she turned it back on him, returning the kiss with just as much force as he was putting on her, hands began to roam over bodies, through hair, across exposed skin and Ronon began to walk forward, backing her up until she was pressed against a tree trunk.

Hurriedly, as if something was coming to separate them forever, they stripped each other of their clothes, dropping them haphazardly over the ground around their feet, vests, jackets, shirts, trousers and boots.

Ronon shifted, bending down low enough to kiss along her shoulder blade, his eyes wandering down her exposed body, her delicate skin, her shapely figure, her firm breasts; he was taken in, and there was no escape. He moved down again, kissing along her breast bone, down over her firm stomach and down to her sex.

He looked up as she sucked in a breath in anticipation and then, without warning, darted his tongue out to taste her, his eyes drifted up as she shifted to lean heavily on the tree and part her legs to let him in, his tongue darting out to tease and his fingers began to caress up her thighs. 

Elizabeth let her eyes drift shut, the sensation extraordinary as he continued to run his tongue through her slit, from her opening, where he would tease, dipping in and out, up to her clit where he’d run small lingering circles around it before flicking over it several times.

He had been ignoring the throb of his penis as it twitched at her pleasure, but before long it grew to be too much and he stood up as he slid two fingers into Elizabeth’s welcoming tunnel.

He studied her, his fingers shifting within her, as she leaned against the tree, her eyes closed, her face relaxed, and her hips twitching with pleasure that seemed to spread through her entire body. Ronon leaned in and kissed softly at her parted lips and she responded to him by reaching up and wrapping her hands around his neck, dragging her slender digits up his neck and into his hair, causing him to shudder.

He pulled away from her lips and began kissing along her jaw line, teasing down her neck on occasion as he made his way to her shoulder and up to her earlobe.

‘Elizabeth,’ he whispered gruffly in her ear. 

He slipped his fingers from her sex and took hold of his erection and positioned himself at her entrance.

‘I need you, Ronon,’ Elizabeth opened her eyes as she said the words, making eye contact with him, ‘I love you,’ she added and shifted her hips forward taking him inside her with one easy, swift movement.

She had memorised it, word for word, just as he had memorised her body, her movements, the angle it would take to make her come, the places he could rub, tease, kiss, and caress, only she hadn’t memorised the motions he kept up as he thrust into her, she had taken in every word he had written down in his dream. 

He began his movements lunging into her at a hasty pace, eager to live out his dream of taking her up against a tree, this dream was the first he had, and it was the one that turned him on the most.

She watched him, as he reached a hand up and cupped one of her exposed breasts, his face was distorted in pleasure, his lips parted as if begging his body to cram himself down to suck on her nipple, the muscles in his shoulder and upper arm were tensing and relaxing under her hands with each movement and he tightened his grip on her breast and hip.

Elizabeth couldn’t believe how much she was in love with him at that moment in time, watching him as he brought her closer and closer to a release, her breast heaving in his grip; he was wonderful, beautiful and sexy all in one swift movement of his hips.

As she came, Ronon leaned in, pressing his body fully against her, burying himself deep within her, kissing at the base of her neck as she flexed her muscles and raised her legs up to wrap around his waist, with him supporting her weight.

He pulled his hips back and let his length slip from her tunnel before he pushed forward, trapping himself in her slick lips. Elizabeth groaned and could feel the vibrations of Ronon’s growl against her neck as he began rocking his waist against her, slipping his cock up and down in her sex.

He drew closer and closer to orgasm, rocking with her as they created nothing but friction between them, until he shoved himself inside her and they both came instantly.

After a few minutes, Ronon pulled away, bringing her with him, and rested her feet carefully on the ground of the woods before he grabbed his coat and laid it out over the ground and eased her down to sit on it.

He lay next to her, stretched out and patted his chest and waited for her to settle, resting her head on his chest, her arm across him and her leg dipping once again between his as she did at night.

‘You didn’t have to do this,’ he said running his fingers through her hair. ‘You are my dreams, and look what my dreams did.’


End file.
